


At a young age

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Aden OC, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clarke Griffin Has a Penis, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Flashbacks, Forward Lexa, G!P, Gets dark before it gets better, Jasmine OC - Freeform, Kent OC, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa (The 100), Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Smut, TW will be posted, Time Jump, Underage Sex, Wolves, clueless clarke, mentions of rape/ abuse, seriously clueless Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke had been in love with Lexa for years. On the day before she leaves for military training she is running through the woods with her friends when her rut hits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So far I don't have a better working title for this. If you have an idea for one let me know. If you like it please leave a comment or kudos. If there is enough interest I might make this into more than a one shot.

Clarke had always loved Lexa, ever since she first met the little girl. Who was 3 years her junior. They had grown up together even though they were both from separate packs. Lexa and her older sister Anya were from the Trikru pack. While her and her adoptive sister Raven were from the Skaikru pack. They always managed to hang out together during pack events, and even sometimes on the weekends.

Their families would travel back and forth between the packs every other weekend to hang out with each other. Abigail Griffin met Costia Woods when they were both studying medicine at Polis university. It was one of the few universities in the world catered to the study of both the human body and its transitional form of wolf. They had formed a close bond even though they were both from different packs, and they both continued to make time for one another even after having children.

Which is how Clarke found herself hiding out in a cave in Trikru lands. Raven, Anya, Lexa, and their cousin Lincoln had all decided to play a game of chase in the woods. It had been a couple months since she had last seen Lexa, and the young girl was filling out her body nicely. Lexa had yet to present though. She wasn’t old enough yet. She was just 15 still in highschool, and Clarke just graduated.

Clarke had a plan though. She already got accepted into the military and was going to train to be a medic. Then eventually after a few years she would return and finish her training at Polis university. If she trained hard enough than maybe Gustus would let her be Lexa’s potential mate. She just had to prove herself. 

Tomorrow she would leave with her family and they would drop her off at the airport to begin her training. She just needed to survive today. Lexa was making it hard though. The girl kept flirting with her when no one else was around, and even brushed up against her before they started their run. 

As soon as she could Clarke broke off from the group. She didn’t want Anya to start a fight again. The last time Lexa brushed up against her, Anya waited for the two of them to be alone before she started a fight. They weren’t even aware of their surroundings both giving and sustaining blows and eventually they ended up on top of the fully set dinner table causing all the food to crash to the floor.

Explaining that to her parents was hard. They both denied anything had caused them to fight. Clarke had always known that Lexa was off limits because the older Alpha kept reminding her. Just like how Anya knew Raven was off limits. Their parents made them chop wood for hours the next day stating it was a better way to burn off their teenage aggression. The worst part of that punishment was that Lexa and Raven decided to tan themselves right by where they were working.

Clarke laughed at the memory. It was just over a year ago. She had presented as an Alpha by midafternoon and was excused from the chore, Anya however was not. She was a bit of a late bloomer by most standards. Most presented at the age of 16 as either an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. Most of her family thought that she was a beta. Gustus had brought her to a cave deep in the woods which is where she found herself now.

Lexa’s father Gustus was the head of the Trikru pack, one of the strongest Alpha’s that Clarke had ever met. She feared the man. Hell she was sure everyone feared him. Gustus was a beast in size and stature, looming over everyone. He had a large beard and bulging muscles covered in tattoos. As much as she loved Lexa and wanted to be with her Clarke saw what Gustus did to wolves who tried to date his daughter.

Clarke’s thoughts drifted to Lexa and she thought about mating the girl. She couldn’t act on her impulses, but she sure as hell could think about them. She changed back into human form and grabbed one of the furs to dry herself off. She ran through the stream for 30 minutes so the others couldn’t track her trail. She would return at dark when everyone was asleep, her body was on fire and needed release.

She needed a suppressant. The last thing she wanted to do was start her training and be in full blown rut. One of the pack rules was to never out yourself to a human. She would be risking banishment, but if Anya could do it. So could she. Clarke had to be really careful and always take her suppressants. Her rut was early though, and really there's only one cause. Lexa. 

Clarke flopped down on the bed and started to tug at her considerable length. She thought of Lexa and her new found curves, her subtle breasts. She thought of Lexa’s mouth working her tip while her other hand worked on her knot. It was enough to make her cum and paint the caves wall with her seed. She collapsed on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Clarke awoke abruptly, there was a new scent in the air. One that was unmistakably Lexa. Clarke sprung off the bed and headed to the mouth of the cave. Sure enough the love of her life was climbing through the small hole in the wall naked as the day she was born. She knew she was staring and she knew her jaw was probably hanging to the floor but Lexa was beautiful.

Wolves were never shy as they always stripped before transitioning, and were always naked when they changed back. Clarke just always respected Lexa enough not to look at her. Sure she looked when she was little but when she started to get the urge to mate with the girl she would look away. Clarke wanted to respect her future mate and her privacy. 

“Lexa what are you doing here,” Clarke stammered.

Lexa held up her hand and in it Clarke could see the suppressants that she really needed to take. Her rut was setting in and fast. Especially with Lexa standing in front of her looking as beautiful as ever. Clarke made a grab for them, but Lexa pulled her hand away. 

“Not so fast Clarke,” Lexa told her shaking her finger. “I’ll give you this, but only after I get what I want.”

That’s when Clarke noticed Lexa zero in on her crotch. Curse her urges. “What is it you want Lexa, as you can see I don’t really have anything to give,” Clarke says gesturing to the cave around her. There is just a small cot lined with some furs in the cave and one candle. 

“I want you to take my virginity.”

Did Lexa just say what she thought she just said. No she had to be mistaken. Clarke’s cock was the hardest it's ever been, and even without sexual stimulation she could feel her knot start to form. “I don’t think that is a good idea. You should leave before your sister finds us here. Or worse, your father.” Clarke gulped hard at the thought of Gustus catching them in here together.

Lexa took a step towards her and Clarke took a step back, wanting to keep some distance between them. “I want you Clarke. I want you to be my first.”

Clarke took another step back and used her hands to try to cover herself. “I don’t want you Lexa. You, me. It can’t happen.”

Clarke scans up and down Lexa’s body when the girl took another step forward. Lexa is completely clean shaven. Fuck, Lexa Woods would be the death of her. If she didn’t kill her sexually, surely the rest of her family would rip out her throat if they found out about this. 

“Clarke don’t lie to me. You have never been good at it. I can smell it on you. The arousal. It is coming off of you in waves. How do you think I found you here. You might be able to hide yourself from everyone else, but not from me. I see you Clarke. I see the way you look at me, when no one else is watching. I want you Clarke. I want you to be my first.”

“But Lexa you should save yourself for the one you love. Save yourself for your mate.”

“I have saved myself for the one I love. The one I want to mate with.” Lexa dragged her finger up and down Clarke’s chest.

“Okay but why betray them now. Just leave the suppressants and go Lexa. Don’t betray the person you want to be with.”

Clarke takes another step back and falls onto the bed. She quickly sits herself up but not before Lexa sits down on top of her. “Clarke. You are the only one I want. The only one I ever will want. Please. Take me. I don’t know what I would do if you would die and I never took the chance at spending a night with you. Please.”

When Clarke looks into green eyes she can see the tears that are about to fall. Clarke had no idea that Lexa had felt the same about her. She pushes forward and her lips meet Lexa’s in a bruising kiss. The kiss is full of passion and promise. Clarke holds onto the girl above her and repositions them so that she is on top of her laying on the bed. “I love you Lexa.”

Hands are roaming her body and she has never felt this good before. Lexa was like a drug and Clarke knew she would want more as soon as she had a taste. “Please Clarke. I love you. Please take me,” Lexa begged her. 

Clarke drove her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and they clashed together in a fight for dominance. Her cock brushed up against Lexa’s centre and she could feel how wet she was. She could smell how aroused Lexa had become the moment she saw her. “Patience.” Clarke said pulling back from her lips to kiss down her neck. “I want your first time to be special. Let me do this right.”

She kissed down the expanse of Lexa’s neck before she got to her pulse point and then she nipped and bit. “Fuck Clarke. Do it please.”

Shit. As much as she wanted to, she knew that couldn’t happen. Lexa hadn’t even presented yet and there was a chance that she would change her mind. There was a chance that Lexa could find someone else while she was gone and fall in love with them. Damn them. She was going to make sure that no one would compare to her ever. If Lexa was ever going to be with anyone else, Clarke would make sure that she was the one Lexa would be thinking of.

She moved down her body cupping her breasts and massaging them. Pinching the peaks lightly as she kissed and nipped down Lexa’s toned centre. When she got to Lexa’s sex the girl was dripping onto the firs. Her lips glistened with the wetness of her arousal and Clarke licked her lips before diving in for a taste. 

When Clarke ran her tongue along soft folds Lexa let out a moan of pleasure that had her Alpha soaring with pride. She explored Lexa’s folds with her tongue and then found her clit and sucked it into her mouth. Clarke let it go and then started to flick her tongue over it slowly increasing the pace as Lexa started to buck against her. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop Clarke,” Lexa begged her.

Blue locked onto green and Clarke trailed a hand down Lexa’s body. The other one was still busy playing with her breast. Clarke stuck one finger in Lexa and then another. The girl was tight but she needed to prepare her for her cock. She curled her fingers and slowly pulled them in and out of her while she continued to assault Lexa with her tongue.

“O god, O fuck,” Lexa screamed out her orgasm. Clarke continued her ministrations until she felt Lexa’s walls shudder no more.

“Lexa you are so loud. You need to shut up if you want to continue,” Clarke warned.

“I know something that will shut you up,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke was rather confused until she felt warm lips wrapped around the tip of her cock. “O shit Lexa,” Clarke said in shock. She never expected the girl to return the favour orally. She just wanted to warm Lexa up for what was to come.

“My turn. Try to keep quiet Clarke,” the brunette winked at her.

Lexa took her into her mouth inch by inch and Clarke tried to keep her eyes open to remember this moment. She was losing herself to her pleasure though and closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Lexa sucking her cock. She gently rested a hand at the back of her head. She didn’t want to force Lexa down on her she just wanted to hold onto the girl. Wanted to feel even more connected to the act somehow.

Lexa kept one hand on her thigh and the other on the base of her cock massaging the knot that had already formed. “Fuck Lexa. So good,” Clarke groaned out. She could feel her orgasm coming and was trying to hold it off as best as she could. She wanted to make this moment last. The moment the love of her life took alphahood into her mouth and massaged her to ecstasy. 

After a few minutes Lexa started to open up her throat and Clarke was almost able to slide her whole cock into Lexa’s mouth. This was much better than she had ever imagined. Her balls started to tighten and her dick twitched and she knew she was about to cum. She pulled Lexa back and shot her load out on the ground below.

A low growl brought her attention back to Lexa. “Sorry I umm didn’t know what you wanted and it came on quite suddenly. You were really good at that.”

“You got to taste me. It would only be fair that I got to taste you,” Lexa pouted.

“Shit I am sorry. I didn’t think of it that way.”

“It’s okay. There is still some left,” Lexa told her before taking the tip of her dick into her mouth and sucking off the little bit of milky white cum that was left there. 

Lexa was fantastic at that. There was no way she had no practice doing that before. That was something that she would have to talk to her about later. Now though. Now it was time to make love to Lexa. Time to fuck her like no other ever would. Time to love her and make her feel like the most important woman in the world to her. 

Clarke gently lifted Lexa up and placed her back on the furs. Lexa got on her knees before Clarke could tell her not to. “Lexa. Get on your back. I want to see you. You aren’t some Omega trying to please an Alpha. You are special Lexa, and I want to see your face when I enter you. When I make you cum. Please lay on your back,” Clarke gently guided Lexa around caressing her body.

Lexa spread her legs for her and Clarke gladly nestled in between them. Clarke grabbed her cock and ran it through Lexa’s folds gathering up her juices and getting her dick nice and wet before entering her love. Clarke looked up at Lexa and she nodded her consent. Slowly Clarke pushed past Lexa’s tight ring of muscle and eased herself into Lexa’s tight channel. 

Clarke kissed Lexa hard trying to distract her from the pain she was surely in from having something as large as Clarke enter her for the first time. Slowly she started to move her hips sinking more and more of her cock into Lexa with each thrust. Soon the young girl was rocking her hips up to meet hers and Clarke started to kiss down her neck. 

Lexa’s hands gripped her lower back firmly holding her in place. Being inside of Lexa was a dream come true and Clarke held onto her hips trying to keep her in place. She kissed then nipped at Lexa’s neck and when she felt her canines expand she had to pull back. All she wanted was to mark Lexa and claim her as her own but her rational side won out. 

Instead of marking her Clarke moved her lips down Lexa’s collarbone and to her chest. Then down her chest and to her breast taking a peak into her mouth and sucking on it. She flicked the nippled with her tongue and moved to the other breast repeating the action. “Yes, Clarke.” Lexa hissed.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s orgasm building. Her already tight walls starting to contract. She moved her left hand down Lexa’s body and started to rub her clit. “Knot me Alpha, please.”

If Lexa wanted to lose her virginity, why not give her the full experience. She nudged at Lexa’s tight entrance and ground her hips slowly working her knot into place. After one hard push it popped right in sealing them together as one. Clarke rubbed furiously at Lexa’s clit while trying to knot the girl hoping to ease the discomfort. 

She had never knotted anyone before but heard that it could be painful. Hell she had never even had sex with anyone. She was Lexa’s first as much as Lexa was hers. She just knew she would never want anyone else. How could she when Lexa was so amazing. 

Clarke could only thrust into Lexa a little bit, but Lexa was grinding her hips hard. Clarke could feel the flutter of her walls. She started to slow down her thrusts not wanting to cum before Lexa did. “No Alpha. Don’t stop,” the woman under her demanded.

Clarke growled and nipped at Lexa’s neck before picking her pace back up letting Lexa know who was in charge. That’s right, she was Alpha, she set the pace. “Clarke,” Lexa screamed out. Clarke felt Lexa’s walls tighten around her and milk her cock and she let herself go. She let string after string of her seed shoot into Lexa, as she got lost in pure bliss.

“Fuck Lexa. That was. That was awesome.”

Clarke took a minute but then finally opened her eyes and looked down at the girl below her. Lexa’s eyes were wide and staring at her chest, there was blood dripping out of the side of her mouth. Clarke quickly looked down her chest and sure enough there was a mark about her right breast. She had briefly wondered why Lexa got so quiet. Clarke looked back up and tears were falling down Lexa’s face at a steady rate.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Clarke,” Lexa sobbed.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and shuffled on the tiny cot until Lexa was lying on top of her. She ran her hands up and down the girls back trying to calm her down. “Lexa. Lexa calm down. It’s okay. I swear it.”

“It’s not okay. You didn’t ask for me to claim you and I did. I was just trying to keep from screaming. Then I felt my incisors come out and I couldn’t stop myself. I want you Clarke. I want you as my mate.”

“Lexa I want you as my mate as well,” Clarke confessed. It felt good to get that off her chest. To tell Lexa how she was truly feeling. It felt even better knowing that she felt the same way. 

“Then bite me. Claim me Clarke, mark me as yours,” Lexa begged her exposing her neck. 

“I can’t do that to you Lexa. I leave tomorrow and I don’t know when I will be back. It could be months. Hell it could even be years. You are still young, you will probably meet someone else and fall in love and want to take them as a mate. You haven’t even presented yet.”

“I don’t care. I won’t love anyone the way I love you. I won’t let anyone else claim me. I want you to be my mate, my Alpha. Presentation shouldn’t matter when my heart chooses you.” Lexa sobbed.

This time Clarke knew that Lexa was crying for a different reason. She was crying because Clarke refused to return her mating bite. There was nothing Clarke wanted more than to be Lexa’s mate, the timing just didn’t feel right. “Presentation doesn’t matter. My heart will always beat for you. Look how about this. After you finish highschool we go away and mate properly. That is only 2 more years from now. I will take some leave and we can go backpacking through Europe or something.”

That seemed to settled Lexa down a bit and the girl started to purr. “I’ll wait for you Clarke. Thank you for being my first. And also for being my last.”

Clarke pulled Lexa in close and kissed her forehead. They nuzzled against each other and soon both of them fell asleep. Their purrs lulling them into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get a little dark before we see the light at the end of the tunnel. There will be some flashbacks but they will be clearly labelled.

Chapter 2

That was 11 years ago. The memory of their first time still very much alive in her mind. It helped to keep her sane during the dark days. The days men and women would come and torture her. Beat her within an inch of her life, and then leave her on the floor. A lot has changed since that day in the cave. In a way that was when her world ended. The last time she got to see Lexa. 

She heard the door to her cell opening and footsteps approach. She stayed tucked in the fetal position knowing a beating was coming. She may be an Alpha, but she didn’t know any Alpha who would withstand this. “Filthy fucking dog,” the man said kicking her side repeatedly. “Tell us how turn and we will grant you a quick death,” the man sneered before spitting in her face.

She had been a prisoner for 10 years now. 10 years. If they hadn’t figured out how to shift into a wolf they would never be able to. They had been draining her and some of her unit for years trying to figure out how they could survive the radiation levels after the bombs had dropped destroying the earth. She marked the days on the wall using nails. She spent most of her time in wolf form anyway. She healed faster that way.

\-----Flashback 10 years ago-----

Clarke and her unit had been sent west to patrol some terrain that was frequented by looters. War had been brewing among the people of earth. Her unit was one of the few lucky ones that got to stay within north america. They were at a border outpost trying to help control the citizens in the midst of chaos.

Octavia and her were patrolling the eastern borders of the nearby village when the first bomb landed. They worked tirelessly helping all the citizens back inside of their homes. They told them to head into their basements and wait for help to arrive. They told them that everything would be fine. 

Everything wasn’t fine though. Bombs continued to fall and after they had sounded the alarm signalling for everyone to get inside her team made it down into fall out shelter inside of the local highschool. They stayed down there for weeks before they started to run out of food. No one was prepared for a nuclear strike. Clarke didn’t think that it was anything that could be prepared for. Knowing it was coming would have been worse than it happening suddenly. 

Their group had made a decision that they would all venture out together. There was no decontamination chamber. As soon as the door was opened it would affect all of them. It was a hard decision to make but all of them agreed it was better than turning to cannibalism. Quint their squad leader was the first to open the door.

As soon as the door was open, people started to fall. Clarke felt like fire was burning through her veins. It felt like she was shifting. It felt like she needed to shift. She fumbled with her boots barely managing to get them off before her body shredded through her clothing. Her body burned and ached. 

The screaming she heard finally ceased and she quickly looked around the room. Octavia had shifted as well as Monty, Murphy and Jasper. They had all been part of her unit since basic training and had bonded over their shared blood. They spent every waking moment together and to Clarke it already felt like they had formed their own little pack.

Octavia had joined up wanting to prove herself, she came from the broad leaf clan. As an Omega in a pack she would have struggled her way up a hierarchy system. Her family had been murdered in the early pack wars with Azgeda and she thought joining the military was the best option for her. She was brutal in hand to hand combat, and was the best sniper in her platoon.

Monty an Omega was a technical genius and hacked into some government files. He had the option of either being locked away for the rest of his life or serving his country. Monty obviously chose to serve his country, and was a great tactical analyst. He kept their platoon well supplied in moonshine and always found ways to improve their weapons. 

Jasper a beta was Monty’s best friend and couldn’t let him join up alone. They had been as thick as thieves their whole life. Clarke found it hard to believe that they had all grown up in Arkadia and never knew each other. Jasper even dubbed her with the name princess. Claiming that she was to high up the ranks to look down on the ‘common folk.’ Jasper was their communications specialist. He had a way with people like no one else. Plus he could talk your ear off.

Then there was Murphy an Alpha. Murphy was kicked out of the Floukru pack for not abiding by their peaceful nature. He was reckless and never used his head. Twice he had almost got them all caught while on a run. He joined up trying to find his place in the world without a pack. Clarke tried hard to hate him, but the guy was a cockroach. Their squad leader kept sending him on suicide missions and the guy just kept coming back. Slowly Murphy started to grow on her and the rest of her found pack.

Clarke laughed even though it was painful. Jasper was not able to get out of his boots before he shifted and was stuck. That was the only thing funny about the situation. They all looked around them and started to whine. All the humans were dead. There skin bubbled and blistered ready to burst, with blood running from their eyes, nose, and mouth. It was disgusting and Clarke wanted to wretch. 

She struggled to move forward when she tried to shift back. She couldn’t though, she was to weak. She emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor in wolf form. She hated when that happened. Her muzzle would smell of vomit and it would make her even more sick. It took about 15 minutes for her to finally collect herself. She was surprised so much came out seeing as she hadn’t eaten anything in 2 days. 

Clarke crawled her way over to the struggling Jasper and with her mouth she worked at undoing the laces to his boot. Finally she had it undone and loose enough to tug it off and started to work on the other one. Murphy, Octavia and Monty had finally managed to crawl over by the time she had Jasper’s second boot undone. 

Jasper rose on shaky legs and yipped. He was finally happy yo be free of his boots and able to move around. Not like there was much in the room for them to see. The door was still only open slightly and it would take 3 of them to get it open. They were all weak, and Clarke was sure if she couldn’t shift back they wouldn’t be able to either. 

Clarke’s veins were still burning and she was sure the others were as well, but she needed to get the door open. She needed to see what was out there. With the help of Octavia and Murphy she was finally able to get the door open. When they got out of the bunker dusk was still settling to the ground which made visibility tough. What she could see though was awful.

No building was left standing. They told all the citizens to wait inside and they were all gone. The bunker that they were waiting in was the safest and only place around for miles able to withstand a nuclear fallout. As soon as Clarke saw the rest of the platoon go down when they opened the door she thought that she was a goner. She knew no one else could survive this. At least no one human.

With her team beside her, she made her way back to the compound. They needed to try to get in touch with the rest of the world. See if anyone else had survived. She prayed that Lexa was still alive. She could care less about her letters going unanswered. She just cared that Lexa was alive and well. That she was safe. That her family was safe. 

Trikru had a fallout shelter Clarke kept reminding herself. The whole pack mainly lived very primitive and off the land. Clarke loved spending time there. It was completely different from Arkadia. Arkadia was a giant city off the beaten path of travellers. Both of their packs were close to Polis which was the largest city consisting of members from all the packs and some packless. Its size was only rivalled by Arkadia.

Only one tent was still standing when they arrived back at base. It was a long and tiring journey. They had no energy from not eating for days and their body was getting attacked by radiation. That was part of the reason why Clarke thought that they hadn’t been able to shift back. Their bodies instinctively transformed to heal and counteract the effects of the radiation. It was the only thing she could come up with explaining how they were all still alive. 

Since their bodies were too tired to hunt in their forms they made it over to what used to be the mess hall and ripped open packets of food. Once they had all had their fill they made it back to the only standing tent. Together they all curled into each other for comfort. As far as they were aware the 5 of them were the last people alive on earth. 

After 7 days Clarke was finally able to shift. Out of the 5 of them she was the stronger wolf. That had been established months ago on one of their many runs. It was also the last time Murphy almost got them caught. When they got back safe she had asserted her dominance on him. It was something she had never had to do before. She was always calm and collected but Murphy stepped out of line and almost got them all caught and she made him submit. She made him see who the Alpha wolf of their small pack was. 

Once back on two legs she gathered up all the rations she could find and threw them into 2 duffel bags. If they were to drive back to Arkadia they would need the supplies. There was no telling how many hybrids they would run into on their way back there. More people could have survived the blasts. They needed to be prepared in case they found any.

The second thing that Clarke packed was ammunition. She grabbed all the she could and loaded it in the back of the military grade truck. There was still no sign of life, and as the day moved on Clarke was convinced that they were the last people alive on earth. Only static broadcasted through the radio’s but she packed them anyway. There was no telling when they would need them.

By late afternoon Octavia was the next of her friends that were able to shift back. With Octavia’s help they would be done packing the essentials by around 10. There was no use for the others to sit around and wait so she sent them out to scout. It was the most useful thing for them to do in their wolf form as their senses were heightened. She just hoped that if they did find anyone that they were friendly. 

“Still carrying Bellamy around I see. I don’t know why you named your side arm that of all things,” Octavia chuckled.

“This guy has been with me since the beginning. He was my first official military weapon, and well at this point…” Clarke starts to trail off thinking about how they really might be the last of the american military. She shakes her head hoping that more people made it. That more people are alive out there. “It will be my last. Well at least my last official weapon.”

“Still doesn’t explain the name.”

“I named it after Matt Bellamy from Muse. That band is great. Correction, was great. Plus when I let off a shot this puppy really sings. I dunno it just suited it at the time.”

“I still think its a stupid name,” Octavia tells her packing the last of the surgical supplies.

“Shut up and finish packing. We move out in the morning,” Clarke stated flatly.

When the boys got back they were all packed up and ready to leave at first light. Clarke and Octavia shifted back to their wolf form and all 5 of them cuddles back in the nest that they had built. They pulled a bunch of blankets and pillows from the wreckage of other tents days earlier. None of them wanted to be alone. They never had to voice it, it was clear. They all felt the same.

When they woke up the next morning all of them were finally able to shift. Monty reported their findings. They only found death. No building was left standing and everywhere they sniffed they couldn’t get a human scent. The forest was all charred and there were no creatures for them left to hunt. There was no life for miles around. Which sadly was exactly what she expected. 

The next day they travelled at first light. Murphy and Octavia sat in the back guns at the ready scanning the landscape that they past. Monty also sat in the back of the transport but was busy trying to boost the signal of the receiver they had. He guessed that the fallout from the bombs was blocking them from sending or receiving anything. He hoped that by building a booster they would finally be able to hear back from people. 

Clarke sat up front with Jasper. She was glad to have him up there with her. He was a great distraction from the devastated wasteland that they were driving though. They had been driving for nearly 200 miles and there was not a living soul in sight. After about 5 hours at driving 55mph to preserve gas they stopped for lunch. 

“How much longer until we get to the ruins of Arkadia,” Murphy questioned kicking at the dirt.

“No one asked you to come,” Clarke growled. Arkadia was her home. Even if it was in ruins she needed to see it for herself before she gave up on it. She also knew that Monty and Jasper felt the same way. They all had family there.

“By my calculations at the rate we are going, we should be there within the week. That is if all goes well. If we find no one in Arkadia we then search in Polis,” Monty explained to the group.

“Great another week trapped in the back of the truck with you lot,” Murphy grumbled.

Clarke sniffed the air. Murphy was a dick, that was normal. He was being exceptunaly disagreeable the past few hours though. That is when she smelled it. The sweet smell of an Omega starting her heat. Clarke huffed and growled at herself for not smelling it sooner. It must have just started a few hours ago and she wouldn’t have been able to scent Octavia while in the cab of the truck.

“Octavia you are riding with me. Jasper you are in the back with Murphy. Monty keep working on the radio. If we can find more people that are alive before we make it back to Arkadia we stop and help them.”

“Why does Octavia get to ride with you,” Murphy whined.

“Because dumbass she is going into heat. Which explains you being even more of a jerk than you usually are. I suggest you all start to breathe through your mouth,” Clarke barked out.

Octavia stepped up to her looking timid, “are you sure about this Clarke. I can just drive and you can stay in the back with the guys.”

Clarke faced the girl and pulled down her shirt exposing the mating bite Lexa had left a year earlier. If you just glanced at her body you wouldn’t notice, but now Clarke was baring it for everyone to see. This was the reason why she wanted to get home so badly. As much as she wanted to see if her family was alive. She needed to see if Lexa was alive. She wanted to return to the woman she wanted to mate. “Everyone pack up, we are leaving now.”

“Shit Clarkey, looks like we will have a lot to talk about,” Octavia said clambering up into the passenger seat. 

They drove until it was almost dark. With Octavia’s heat coming in they needed to set up a separate tent. It would drive Jasper and Murphy crazy if they were around her for to long. Even Monty as an unmated Omega could feel the effects of her heat. There was no need to set up a patrol. They didn’t run into a living thing for nearly 500 miles. If something was alive out there. They would be happy if they found them.

“Clarke. Umm do you mind sleeping with me. My wolf seems to calm down around yours. It’s not that I like you in that way or want that. I just think it’s because you’re an Alpha. Well maybe not just an Alpha you’re the Alpha of our pack,” Octavia begged.

Clarke had to think about it. This would be the first time she would spend a heat with someone even if it was in a non sexual way. This was the first time she would spend a heat with someone and they weren’t Lexa. Octavia’s reasoning was sound. It would make sense for her Omega to seek out a strong Alpha. She knew she had the self control to say no. Nothing about Octavia’s scent was calling to her. Hell no one’s scent ever called to her like Lexa’s did. What would Lexa do in this situation.

“I’ll stay with you. We can cuddle but that is it. I don’t think Lexa would think very highly of me if I left you to suffer alone. I think she would want me to help someone if I could.”

“So that’s her name. Lexa. Cute,” Octavia smiled pulling Clarke in close and nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Ya she is very cute. She is perfect.” Clarke left it at that and slipped off to sleep.

The next day Octavia’s body was on fire. Clarke took out one of the suppressants and handed it to her friend. “Sorry Octavia. Until we find more we are better off just taking half rations. We don’t know when or if we will find more. I could make an herbal batch if we could find the ingredients, but unless we find vegetation soon we stick to half rations,” Clarke said sadly. 

She woke the rest of the crew and packed away the tent. They drove for 3 days before they found any signs of life. The first thing they spotted was a bird flying overhead. Octavia mounted up her sniper rifle and looked through the scope before shooting it down. A part of her hoped it was a drone and that it would help them find other survivors. The wolf in her was just happy for fresh meat. 

As they continued to drive they started to see little bits of green peak out of the gray ash covered earth. It only spanned for 5 miles and was mainly grassland. One patch of green in the otherwise barren wasteland. Clarke pulled out a map and confirmed with Monty and marked its location on it. If they found nothing else on their mission at least they found one piece of livable land. 

They were roughly 2 days from Arkadia when they ran into other signs of life. Deer were running wild beside the highway and she itched to go out and hunt. Once again she marked the location on her map. So far no human life was scented and Clarke didn’t want to risk going off road. It wouldn’t be safe for them all if they got trapped somewhere. Especially if anyone they ran into was hostile. 

They made camp for the evening just outside of a small town called Mount Weather. They gathered wood and built a fire for themselves beside truck. Octavia and her hunted first shifting into their wolf form and bringing down a deer. When they got back Clarke sent out the guys to sniff out any signs of life while her and Octavia prepared the meat.

Thankfully Octavia’s heat was almost gone. Clarke was getting tired of being a human pillow. She couldn’t even drive the truck without having the Omega in her lap. She had never been more thankful that Lexa had bit her. That her Alpha wasn’t called to another Omega’s sweet scent of heat. 

Clarke scented the air. She couldn’t smell any of the guys and they had been gone for almost 2 hours. Octavia and her both had their fill and prepared plates for the guys. Octavia sniffed the air as well.

“Something isn’t right,” the feisty brunette spoke up.

“I feel it to. I can’t smell them anymore.”

“Maybe they found other people. Other hybrids maybe.”

“All the humans we knew are dead. The only way a human could survive outhere is in a plastic suit with a tank of oxygen. The air is toxic to them.”

“So maybe hybrids then”

“Maybe. I doubt it though. Monty said there were no registered bunkers in this area.”

“Stop being so negative Clarke. There has to be other life out there. We can’t be the only ones who survived.”

“Sorry Octavia. Just something. Something isn’t right I can feel it. Stay alert.”

A snap of a twig to her right alerted Clarke to the presence of another life. She prayed it was Murphy, Monty, or Jasper but the scent was off. She couldn’t smell anything, nor could she see anything without shifting into her wolf form. She just had to wait it out and see if whatever it was would be curious enough to approach them. 

Suddenly Clarke felt a pinch in her neck. She reached up and tried to brush whatever it was away but it wasn’t a bug. It was a needle. The contents of which she could already feel running through her system. She looked to her left and Octavia was already slumped over fighting consciousness. 

The last thoughts she had were of Lexa. Of how she would always cherish the night that they got to spend together. She clutched the photo Lexa gave her before she went away and the last letter she got tight to her chest. All of her thoughts were off the green haired beauty she left back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't tell you why I chose to do 10 years. It is a bit excessive but people mature a lot over time. I will do flashbacks to their lives before the bombs. Even some childhood memories etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 year old Clarke and 4 year old Lexa.
> 
> A memory from Lexa's past when she first decided she wanted Clarke to be her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute chapter before getting back into some dark stuff.

Chapter 3

\-----Lexa’s point of view chapter-----memories-----

“Come on Clarke chase me,” a 4 year old Lexa giggles.

Lexa ran out of her log house in the forest and started to strip herself of her clothes. She knew Clarke would follow her. Clarke was one of her best friends and the older girl would always play with her. Clarke wasn’t mean like Anya and her friends. Lexa loved it when Abby and Jake would come to visit with Clarke.

By the time Clarke caught up to her she had already shifted into her wolf. Her fur was a dark brown and she was no bigger than the tricycle she would ride.

“You are always so quick to transition. You look like a cute little puppy,” Clarke told her as she brushed up against the seven year old's leg.

Lexa playfully bit at Clarke’s heels. She didn’t like that Clarke hadn’t changed forms yet. She wanted to play chase with Clarke before Anya got home from training. “Okay. Okay. Look away Lex. I have to take my clothes off,” Clarke told her pointing at the tree’s.

Lexa pranced away and hid behind a bush. She loved to watch Clarke transition into her wolf. Clarke’s coat was snow white and beautiful. Once Clarke was one with her wolf she ran out and brushed herself against the older girl who was the size of a golden retriever. Lexa ran off and sprinted into the woods as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Clarke was hot on her heels and they weaved in and out of the trees. Lexa hid behind a tree once she had placed a bit of distance between her and Clarke. When the white wolf appeared she pounced. Clarke fell over and showed her belly. Something that Anya never did when they played together. 

The white wolf darted up and off into the forest and Lexa chased after her. Clarke kept her pace slow so she could keep up. Lexa picked up her pace and nipped at Clarke’s tail until the older girl turned around and growled at her. Lexa ran away as fast as she could. She knew Clarke hated it when people touched her tail. 

Lexa broke off from the path and cut down to the river below. She wanted to go for a swim. She loved trying to catch fish in her wolf form. Cutting off the beaten path though was a mistake. A huge mistake. She was almost at the river when her hind leg got caught in a trap. She tried to shift but she was caught. It was no use.

Clarke appeared and the concern was evident in her eyes. The white wolf looked at the trap and started to lick her wounds trying to soothe her of her pain. Without hiding behind a bush like she normally would Clarke shifted back into her human form. “Hey it’s okay Lexa. I’ll get you out of here I promise. I’m going to shift back and run and get your dad.”

Lexa whined and whimpered. “Okay. I’ll stay with you Lexa. I promise. I’ll never leave you,” Clarke said to her while wiping her tears away. 

She watched the blonde haired girl examine the trap and find the spring. Lexa whimpered and cried out in pain when Clarke tried to free her. The trap just wouldn’t release her. Her cries and whimpers seemed to urge the older girl on and Lexa’s leg was soon free from it’s confines. 

Clarke sat down beside her and Lexa put her head in the older girls lap and let Clarke stroke her fur. Lexa took comfort in the touch and Clarke’s gently brushes helped her block out the pain radiating from her leg. After a while she tried to stand but her leg was to weak to help hold up the rest of her body.

“Lexa you need to shift back. I know it is going to hurt but walking on your leg will hurt more,” Clarke said gently stroking her fur.

Lexa forced her body to shift. She fought through the pain and was back to only having two legs. “It hurts Clarke.”

“I know it does. I’m going to get you back okay. All you have to do is hold onto me,” Clarke said before her body shifted back into her wolf.

It took Lexa a little while to understand what was going on. Not until Clarke laid down beside her did she really grasp what the older girl was trying to tell her. Slowly she swung her bad leg over Clarkes side and her hands gripped tightly to Clarke’s fur. Lexa held on tight as Clarke ran as fast as she could with her on her back until they made it into her house.

“Clarke. I told you before I wanted no muddy paws in my house,” she heard her father chastise her friend. 

“Daddy,” Lexa whimpered. Her father’s eyes turned to her and she saw the concern in his eyes. She watched Clarke slip back outside and she didn’t want her to go.

“What happened. Did she do this to you,” her father growled.

“Gustus calm down and let the girl explain,” Clarke’s father said coming into the room followed by Abby.

“Let me get my med kit from the car,” Abby said before following her daughter out the door.

“Clarke and I were playing chase and I cut through the tree’s to get to the river and my paw got caught in a trap,” Lexa whimpered. “It hurts daddy.” 

Abby came rushing in followed by Clarke who was now dressed in the clothes she had shed prior to their run. “Shhh It’s okay Lexa. My mom is going to fix you right up,” Clarke said. Her big blue eyes full of promise, brimming with unshed tears. 

“Lexa. Abby is going to fix your leg. I am going to go with Jake and follow your trail back to the trap and remove it, then sniff out the person who set it. They will pay for this,” Gustus told her giving her a big hug.

When her father and Jake left she felt alone. Abby was here tending to her leg but her mother was usually the one to fix her when she got hurt. “Where’s my mommy,” Lexa cried out when Abby started to freeze her leg.

“Your mom is picking up Anya from her training,” Abby explained to her.

“I want Clarke then. Abby where is Clarke,” Lexa cried out.

“Lexa I’m over here,” Clarke said jumping up from the chair she was sitting on to come and sit closer to her.

Lexa relaxed when Clarke took her hand in hers. Everything was always better when Clarke was around. “It hurts,” Lexa cried and felt Clarke tighten her grip. 

“It will for awhile sweet girl. I am numbing the wound. It looks like you are going to have quite the nasty scar. Once you are all stitched up I’ll set you and Clarke up with my laptop in your room and you girls can watch a few movies. How does that sound,” Abby asked her.

She loved watching movies. Whenever she was at Clarke’s their mothers would cuddle up with them on the couch and they would get to have popcorn and all sorts of snacks that she wasn’t allowed at home. “Can we have snacks.”

“We can have whatever you want,” Abby told her finishing up the stitches on her leg. 

“I want ice cream, and cuddles from Clarke,” Lexa stated.

“You want cuddles from Clarke. Are my cuddles not good enough for you,” her mother said sweeping in the room followed by Anya.

“Cool. That’s going to be one scary scar,” Anya said before touching her wound which made her cry out.

In a matter of seconds Anya was flat on her back with Clarke on top of her. “Don’t hurt her,” Clarke shouted before punching Anya in the face before she had a chance to defend herself.

Her mother reacted quickly and pulled the raging blonde off of her eldest daughter. “Clarke why don’t you go up to Lexa’s room and get everything set up for her,” Costia said letting go of her friend. Clarke left the room but only after growling at Anya.

Lexa told her mother everything that happened and told her all about getting to ride Clarke in her wolf form. Once she had given her mother all the details she scooped her up and cradled her in her arms. “My sweet girl. I love you so much, let’s hope that Clarke is always going to be there to protect you.”

When her mother was setting her down she cried when her legs bumped into one another. Once again Clarke couldn’t control her inner wolf and growled. “Clarke I will be shocked if you don’t present as an Alpha. Lexa is okay. I didn’t hurt her on purpose. Her legs just bumped against one another while I was setting her down,” Costia explained.

Lexa watched as Clarke scanned her over trying to check for any new wounds. “It’s okay Clarke. It was an accident,” Lexa reassured Clarke and her blonde friend sat behind her and wrapped her up in her arms. If her mom was right and Clarke became an Alpha, she wanted the blonde to be her Alpha.

She fell asleep resting her head in Clarke’s lap with the older girl stroking her hair. Her sister had came into the room earlier to apologize, but she was sure she just did it to watch the movie. Anya only cared about being tough and never showing weakness. Anya fell asleep on the floor and she was happy to have all the space to cuddle into Clarke. Her future Alpha. 

The next day her father gathered everyone from their pack in the village square to make an announcement. She still wasn’t allowed to put weight on her foot so Abby held her and she made Jake hold Clarke so she could be right next to her. Her mother was up on the stage with her father the Alpha of the pack.

“You all know our laws. Traps are illegal in our woods. We are wolves. We can easily hunt our prey and bring them down. Yesterday my daughter stepped in a trap while out playing with her friend. Without the help of Clarke, I am not sure if my daughter could have made it on her own. That could have been any of you, or any of your pups. This act cannot go unpunished. Bring out the accused.”

Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand as her father’s village chiefs brought a woman forward shackled in silver chains. “Nia. You stand accused. What say you.”

“You are weak Gustus, and you can’t prove anything,” Nia spat in her father's face.

“This was your final chance to live in peace with our pack. Nia you are hereby banished from our lands,” Gustus growled.

Lexa watched in horror as Clarke squirmed out of her father's arms and ran at the woman her father called Nia. “You hurt my Lexa!! You’re going to pay,” her blonde friend growled at the older blonde woman. Nia booted Clarke in the chest when she came at her, and Lexa watched in horror as her friend flew off the stage. 

“Clarke,” Lexa screamed trying to get out of Abby’s grip to rush to her friends aide.

Her father and his men kept the throngs of people away from Clarke while her mother looked the blonde over. Lexa knew her mother would help her friend out just like how she knew that Abby would take care of her. No one else mattered to her. Just Clarke. 

When she saw her friend gasping for breathe she thought the worst. “Clarke. Don’t die Clarke,” she screamed.

“Jake get Lexa out of here,” her mother yelled.

Lexa beat against the large man’s chest trying desperately to get back to her friend. She needed to be with Clarke. The woman in chains long forgotten in her mind. Clarke looked to be struggling to breathe when she last saw her. Jake’s scent was haunting. He smelled so similar to Clarke. Like honeysuckles and lavender. “I know Lexa. I know. Clarke will be okay. Your mom and Abby are taking good care of her.”

“She wasn’t breathing,” Lexa sobbed.

“Ohhh sweetheart.” Jake said kindly rubbing her back. “Clarke just got the wind knocked out of her. She is going to be alright. I have some snacks hidden that no one knows about. How about you and I go get some and I show you my favourite movie of all time. It is a close second to superman. Abby just wouldn’t let me name Clarke Obi-Wan.”

Lexa stopped struggling against Jake and when they made it back to her place he placed her down gingerly on the couch and started the movie. She was more interested in watching the door waiting for news on Clarke. She was so nervous she wasn’t even distracted by the bars of chocolate that Jake was offering her. 

She must have stared at the door for hours waiting to hear news about her Clarke’s condition. By the time everyone else arrived back at the house she was starving, and the sun was setting. “Clarke!!” She screamed her name searching for the blonde head of hair.

Clarke came into view and she noticed that her friends arm was in a cast. “Clarke, your arm.”

“It just broke. Your mom fixed it and even let me pick the cast. I won’t be able to shift for a month,” Clarke pouted.

“That’s okay Clarke. I won’t shift then either,” Lexa said wrapping her up in a hug.

“I won’t either. What you did was pretty brave Clarke,” Anya said. Lexa was in awe of her sister. Anya rarely complimented people.

“Well it looks like we will have two little girls on bedrest this summer,” Jake chuckled.

Lexa shifted over on the couch and when Clarke sat down beside her she pulled the blanket around the two of them. When her father arrived back with dinner, she was shocked to see he returned with pizza. “Mommy. Can you please bring me a piece of pepperoni, and Clarke 2 slices of meat lovers we can share a plate.”

Lexa knew that Clarke could get up and get herself pizza but she didn’t want her to. If she could put weight on her leg she would have walked to get them some but she couldn’t. She wanted to take care of Clarke. When her mother brought them the plate of food she picked up a slice of Clarke’s pizza and held it out for her. She knew that Clarke was left handed, but her left arm was broken and she didn’t want to see her friend struggle. “Thank’s Lexa.”

“You’re welcome Clarke. I love you.”

She fed Clarke bite after bite ignoring her own hunger to make sure her friends needs were taken care off. When Clarke was finally finished she picked away at her slice. Once it was finished she held onto Clarke’s good arm and nuzzled into her until she was comfortable. She fell asleep for the second night in a row cuddled up against the one she wanted as her mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before this is going to be a dark chapter.
> 
> If any of these things trigger you I suggest not reading this one.
> 
> rape  
death  
violence  
loss of a child  
really just fucked up mount weather harvesting stem cells.

Chapter 4 - Chapter is extremely morbid

Clarke hated her cage. She couldn’t see any of her friends but she could hear them. The walls smelled metallic, and the people smelled of death. If she made it out of her cage she would kill them. She would kill them all. They had broken her in more ways than one, but she wouldn’t turn them. The truth is she couldn’t. No one could, they were born this way. 

They had taken everything from her and it tore her apart inside. She had to be strong though. She held out hope that Lexa was alive. That her parents were still helping her people out. That those in Arkadia had survived and together with the Trikru they had found others alive like them. She only had hope to hold onto. That was until she heard a shrill cry come from down the hall.

She scented the air. Fuck these people, she growled out. After years of torturing her and forcing her to do things against their will. They had finally done it. They had used her DNA to create a human life. One which they planned to harvest the stem cells from and inject them into their own system. Their goal was to be able to live on the ground without the need for their specialized suits. They wanted to be able to shift, and she was scared that they might have just found a way to do it.

\-----8 months ago-----

Clarke awakes to her cell door opening. She can see 4 figures enter and she knows that nothing good was going to happen. The men had already caught 2 more of her kind a few months ago and they bragged about bedding one of them. Clarke pitied the woman, and prayed for her sake they didn’t mutilate her body like they did to Octavia. It had been one of the guards who told her that the bitch she came in with was only good as a toy, for her men because she hadn’t been able to conceive a child in the past 3 years they had been experimenting on her. Everyday she prayed for her friend.

“Tie her down,” the man named Emerson ordered his companions.

Clarke struggled against their pull and fought back as hard as she could. She only managed to land a few punches, nothing of significance before she was bound to her bed. Clarke fought hard against her restraints trying to break free of her confines. Then she smelt her. An Omega in heat. Fuck.

It had been years since she had been touched in anyway that was remotely sensual. Octavia had been the last person she was remotely close to and she had no urge to be with the girl. Smelling the Omega in heat reminded her of Lexa. Did she present as an Omega. If so how many heats has she endured, and did anyone help her. She needed to get out of here. She needed to find her Omega and complete the mating bond with her.

A skinny girl was pushed roughly into her room. Her body was battered and bruised. Clarke could see bruises in the shape of hand prints on her hips and she could only imagine what had been done to the poor girl. 

“Your buddy Murphy said you are the Alpha of your pack. That has to make you pretty strong. Your blood and bone marrow hasn’t worked so now it is time to try something a little more drastic. You are going to breed this bitch who Murphy so kindly told us was in heat. Apparently your kind has a tendency to produce twins, triplets even.”

“I won’t do that. I refuse,” Clarke growled. Her wolf was howling aching to be released. She wanted to kill every last person in this facility.

“If you don’t I will kill one of your friends. We could go without the extra mouth to feed, and we have enough of you to drain to keep up out blood supply.”

“Leave,” Clarke yelled.

“No. I’m going to watch. I am curious as to how this whole female Alpha knotting thing works,” Emerson laughed. 

The rest of Emerson’s men left the room leaving her alone with the Omega and her abuser. The dirty blonde approached her slowly and sat down on top of her straddling her hips. Clarke closed her eyes when she felt the wet heat slide against her member. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Lexa. 

Emerson taunted them and forced them both into this. Clarke knew that if the girl had any control over her heat and wasn’t worried about being beaten to death she wouldn’t be doing this. Once she had knotted the girl Clarke let herself cry. Never in her life had she felt so used and abused. She couldn’t let this happen to herself or that girl ever again. She needed to come up with a plan.

3 months later after she was beaten within an inch of her life she heard Emerson say, “congratulations. Looks like you sired triplets. When they are born we are going to harvest their stem cells. Every last one until we are able to breathe the air on the ground,” before leaving her in her room to lick her wounds. 

By her calculations she had 6 months to figure out a way to break out of her cell and kill every last person here. Clarke was already working hard trying to break off one of the bars holding up her cot. Every night when she would shift she would drag her nails across the metal. Slowly she was making progress. Some nights she didn’t have the energy to do it. She was beaten to badly, and she couldn’t do it during the day. She needed to get out. For Lexa and for her unborn children. She wouldn’t let that girl raise them on her own. She couldn’t. 

\-----Present time-----

Clarke had got the bar loose the night before but was too weak to try to break it off from its base. Once she had heard the first wail she sprung into action. She had no care that it was daytime and that guards could see her if they passed by or looked at the camera. She needed to get to her children. She needed to save them.

As soon as she had the bar free she started shouting at the top of her lungs. She demanded that they take her to see her children. It only took a minute for a guard to show up and open the door to give her another beating. When he opened the door she swung the bar and hit him across the face, knocking him out.

She quickly grabbed his keycard and shock baton and ran out of her cell. If she was going to do this she needed help. She needed to find Monty. He would know how to let the outside air in to kill everyone inside. She opened the door directly to the right of her cell and found Octavia. 

“Clarke,” the girl gasped in shock. 

Octavia was black and blue just like her except Clarke noticed she had scars around her wrists from being tied down. “We are getting out of here,” she says throwing the shock baton she grabbed off the guard earlier at Octavia. 

Together they moved down the hall as quiet as possible and unlocked the next door. The person inside was someone she least expected. “Anya,” Clarke says unsure.

“You,” Anya growls. Using the shock of Clarke seeing her to her advantage and pinning her up against the wall. “I should kill you where you stand.”

“Kill me after we get out of here,” Clarke growled back pushing her away. 

She would have to deal with Anya later. The lives of her children were more important. Luckily Monty was in the next cell. “Clarke,” he croaked. There was a ton of bruising around his throat and she knew that it would be painful for him to speak.

“Monty we are getting out of here. This is our last stand. I need you to come with me and break into the communications mainframe.”

The boy just nodded and as they exited his cell alarms started to blare. “Shit. They know we got out. Hurry.” Clarke ran down the hall and used the scanner on Jasper and Murphy’s cells but didn’t stop to help them out. There was no time. If they got caught she wouldn’t be able to save her children in time.

When she rounded a corner they came across 2 armed men. Octavia makes quick work of the one with the shock baton while she tries to avoid getting hit by the other guard. Anya grabbed the weapon from the fallen guard and jabs the man she is fighting in the neck with it and he crumples. They both nod to each other understanding that they are united until they make it out of this prison. 

Murphy takes the other guards weapon as Monty is busy holding up Jasper. They move forward until they get to the end of the hallway. After 10 years as prisoners being drained for their blood to keep the people in her alive their luck has turned. Right by the stairwell is a map to the facility.

“They expect us to go to the exits first. I will take Monty and we will head up to the coms room. They don’t want to kill us so they won’t use lethal force. The rest of you head to the main exit. Try to get the door open but if they close in on you run,” Clarke instructs the battered group. 

“Clarke in case we don’t make it. Thank you, for everything. I love you,” Octavia finished with a slap to her ass.

Clarke just shook her head at her friends antics. Octavia was very affectionate, “love you to O. All of you.” She said making eye contact with each and every member of her team. “Stay strong.”

Monty and her ran together down a flight of stairs and get into the floor that they need. They move quickly and don’t run into any people until they open the door. There are 3 people inside. Clarke runs at the first guard taking him by surprise and knocking him out before he could even touch her.

She isn’t so lucky with the next one. The woman manages to use her shock baton on her. Clarke gripped the metal rod in her hand tightly and pressed it against the woman taking her to the ground and stopping the jolts running through her body. She then grabbed the weapon from the woman and used it on her not stopping the shock until she was foaming from the mouth.

Her fellow soldier was still battling the last guard. Clarke dropped both her weapons and approached him from behind placing her hands on either side of his head and twisting snapping his neck. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll guard the door. You figure out a way to let in the outside air. We are taking these fuckers down.”

It takes Monty only 5 minutes on the computer before he had figured out how to reverse the vents. “Clarke I got it.”

“Do it,” she shouts before running out of the room. She needed to get to her children, she needed to help the girl. Her team would find her. They would be able to follow her scent. Distress was coming off of her in waves, and she had to bite her tongue to suppress a whimper. 

She ran up 2 flights of stairs and ran down the hall towards the medbay. She could still hear the cries of a newborn pup and it urged her on. When she opened the door she could see men and women in lab coats gasping for breathe and she knew that Monty had reversed the vents. Soon everyone who held them captive would be dead.

The girl was lying limp on the table. Blood pooled on the floor below her and Clarke didn’t need to check her pulse to know that she was dead. Another cry rang out and Clarke turned her head to it. Laying on a table in the corner of the room was a little girl. She rushed over and picked her up hoping that her scent would help calm the little one down.

“Shhh, it’s okay little one. Mommy is right here, and she won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Clarke rocked the little girl in her arms and took in the rest of her surroundings. It was quiet and a part of her knew she was too late. She could feel it in her bones. Clarke scented the air and she found them. Another girl and a boy. She sat down beside them and wept. She cried for the loss of their innocent lives and for their mother who carried them. 

Monty was the first one to find her. She could smell his scent grow stronger before he opened the door. Without meaning to she blasted him with her pheromones. The need to protect her daughter was to strong for her to overcome. Soon she could smell the rest of her team and Anya. Fucking Anya. 

She didn’t look up. All she cared about was calming the little girl in her arms and keeping her safe. She knew her friends would be taking in the room. It wouldn’t take long for them to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her little girls scent was mixed with her own and her Omega mothers. 

Clarke could feel her friends pushing their scent towards her trying to calm her down and tell her that they meant no harm. She finally looked up and all of them were on their knees with their necks exposed. Even Anya. She didn’t say anything, she just stopped pushing her scent out and focused on trying to calm the crying infant in her arms. 

Octavia was the first one of her friends to approach and instead of talking she wrapped her up in a hug. “They, they made me do it. They tied me down. She was in heat. They wanted their stem cells,” she managed to stammer out. Tears were pouring down her face and a lump formed in her throat and she found that she could no longer speak.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I am so sorry. It’s all my fault. I was going insane during her heat and they asked me why. This is all my fault. I offer you my life in exchange for theirs. I know it's not enough but please take it,” Murphy begged.

“If I take your life then I would have to make my own because I wasn’t fast enough. This is my fault,” Clarke choked out.

“Clarke this wasn’t your fault. None of this was your fault. You did the best you could. Everyone inside of this place is dead. You avenged them. You avenged your pups and their mother. We will give them a warrior's funeral,” Anya spoke up.

Surprisingly it was Anya’s reassurance that calmed her down the most. She steadily rose to her feet and gave the orders for her men to collect the bodies and move them outside They were getting the hell out of the mountain. 

With her free arm she loaded up supplies from their pantry. Unsurprisingly they were well stocked. She grabbed a few baby bottles and some formula and found a baby carrier before exiting the mountain and finding her friends.

When she arrived Anya handed her the torch to light the pyre. “What was her name,” she asked her old friend.

“Niylah. She was the daughter of the shadow valley chief. I was visiting on orders of the Alpha to negotiate a trade when the men in suits came.”

“Goodbye Niylah. Thank you for my daughter. Your fight is over,” Clarke said before sending their spirits home. 

They all stayed until the fire burnt out. Octavia and Monty held her close and tried their best to keep her calm with their scent. For the most part it worked. If she wanted to do right by her daughter she needed to forgive herself and leave her blame in that damn bunker. Her friends were right. She did the best she could. It didn’t mean that she would forget what happened anytime soon though.

Murphy found an SUV in the bunker and was able to get it started with the help of Jasper. Anya sat in the driver's seat and Murphy took shotgun. Monty and Jasper piled in the very back which left her and Octavia to take a seat in the middle. “What’s her name Clarke,” Octavia asked an hour into the drive. 

“J-Jasmine. Lexa liked the name Jasmine,” she cried remembering her telling her that once after watching Aladdin. 

“Likes,” Anya spoke up from the front.

Clarke’s chest filled with hope at hearing Anya’s words. “She is alive,” Clarke asked wishing she could be with her right now. She could sure use her help. She wondered what she looked like. It has been 11 years since she had last seen her. Clarke’s heart started to speed up in anticipation.

“Calm down squirt. Last I checked she was alive and well. Control your damn scent already Clarke. I have had enough babies crying around me to last a lifetime,” Anya huffed out.

Lexa was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something different planned for the next chapter but I think I will push it back one and write some past fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past fluff from Lexa's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of you who made it through the last chapter. Sorry it was a little harsh but everything will work its way out in the end :)

Chapter 5

Lexa was going over to Clarke’s house for 2 weeks this summer. Her parents finally caved after she begged for 2 months to let her stay with the older blonde and her family. She was 10 years old and Clarke was 13. The Griffins had been busy at home and hadn’t been over a lot lately and Lexa missed Clarke. Her Clarke. 

The Griffin family had grown a member over the past year when Abby took notice of a malnourished girl a year older than Clarke begging in the street. Abby being Abby took her home and asked her where her family was where the girl explained that her mother had just died of an overdose and she had been kicked out of the apartment that she shared with her. She had no living family left, and nowhere to go so she ended up on the streets. 

Raven was a year older than Clarke and would barely talk to her whenever their families would be together. Since Raven didn’t talk to her and she only felt comfortable around Clarke and Abby it meant that her time alone with the blonde was limited. Very limited. Almost non existent, considering wherever Clarke would go Raven would follow. It was so frustrating for her. All she wanted to do was hang out with her best friend like they used to. Maybe the next 2 weeks would be better for them. For her. 

When Lexa and her mother arrived at the Griffin household it was different than usual. No one was there to greet them at the door and then they heard an explosion of sorts coming from their backyard. Lexa ran around the house and opened the gate to the back yard running as fast as her legs could take her. She needed to check on Clarke and make sure that she was okay.

All of the Griffins plus their new addition Raven were all looking up in the air and then slowly all eyes landed on her. Clarke looked at her with big eyes and Jake was moving towards her. She could briefly hear Abby shouting look out before something hard landed right on top of her head.

“Ouch!!” she yelled and started to rub the spot on the top of her head where the object hit.

Jake was already inspecting her head but she only had eyes for one blonde and that was Clarke. Clarke was in front of her holding her face and scanning over her body trying to check for other injuries. “Lexa are you alright,” Clarke asked her voice full of concern.

“Better now,” Lexa smiled happy to finally be around her best friend. The one that she loves. 

“Sorry about that. I’m Raven,” the older girl stuck her hand out for Lexa to shake. Lexa took it and tried to size her up like she had seen her father do many times. She wanted to see if Raven was a potential threat. Especially to the one who she wanted to mate with when she was old enough. “Why don’t you launch the next one,” the girl suggested.

“Okay, ummm how do I do that,” Lexa asked. Raven showed her how to place the rocket and then all there was left to do was launch it. So she did. The rocket soared up in the air and then came plummeting down. Lexa shrieked and took cover under the porch of the Griffin house and watched in horror as he blonde friend wasn’t looking where the rocket was landing. 

Clarke had been too busy watching her. Watching her face go from utter enjoyment to sheer panic in minutes but Clarke didn’t take her eyes off of Lexa which meant that she didn’t see the bottle crashing down until it was too late. “Clarke,” Lexa screamed.

All of the adults ran from the house but Costia was the first to arrive and examine the blonde. Clarke started to grumble and open her eyes and Lexa felt the relief of knowing that her future mate was okay. 

“Clarke why weren’t you watching the rocket. I mean Lexa got hit because we weren’t expecting her to run into the back yard, and she didn’t know what we were doing. Why weren’t you paying attention,” Abby asked standing next to her friend. 

Raven started to chuckle and Lexa growled at the new addition to the Griffin family. “It’s not funny Clarke is hurt,” Lexa scolded.

“It is funny because the only reason she is hurt was because she was even watching the rocket. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Lexa for a second. It was like they were glued to her. Even when Lexa ran away Clarke just watched her with her jaw hanging wide open,” Raven laughed again.

Lexa watches her mother and Abby exchange a look that she doesn’t quite understand, but she knows her friend is hurt and would most likely want some ice so she heads into the kitchen. “Jake,” she says to the man digging through the freezer. When he turns he has a spoon stuck in his mouth and it makes Lexa giggle.

“Don’t tell Abby. She has me on this diet. I can’t give up ice cream Lexa. I just can’t. It’s cruel,” Jake tells her with a pout removing the spoon from his mouth and chucking it into the sink.

“I’ll keep your secret, if you get me some ice for Clarke,” Lexa says sticking her hand out to shake on the deal like her father taught her to do.

Jake shakes her hand and hands her an ice pack but before letting her go he tells her one more thing. “I’ll keep your secret to.”

“What secret,” Lexa asks confused.

“That you lurve my daughter,” Jake says with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t. I don-”

“Just bring her the damn ice Lexa,” Jake laughed at her flustered expression. Why was he laughing at her now, Lexa wondered.

Lexa ran back outside more flustered than before she left to go inside. Clarke was now sitting on the picnic table with her arms crossed and her head down. “I told you mom I’m fine. I don’t need ice, and I don’t need you to coddle me. You or Costia. I am fine.”

“Clarke I brought you some ice for your head,” Lexa says holding up the ice pack that Jake had given her. “Why don’t you put your head back down and I will hold it there for you,” Lexa suggested to Clarke and Clarke put her head back down on her arms.

Raven was putting away her rocket experiment and her mother and Abby had returned back inside the house shaking their heads and confirming their predictions about Clarke presenting as an Alpha. Lexa held the ice pack to Clarke’s head and rubbed the older girls back trying to help her feel better. She was thankful that the hit to her head was really just a graze and didn’t have a direct impact like Clarke’s.

Lexa held the ice pack until her hand started to go numb and even then she kept it in place. She started to hum a tune to the blonde and Clarke started to purr. When her hand was completely numb she moved to Clarke’s other side and switched hands. Instead of rubbing her back she wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She loved to hear the rhythm of the blondes strong heart beat. It put her at ease and made her relax. She knew that Clarke would be okay. 

No one came to bother them and soon the sun was setting and Clarke finally lifted her head. “Mmmm Lexa,” the blonde questioned.

“Right here Clarke.”

“Must have fell asleep. Want to go inside and watch a movie? I’m getting hungry.”

“Sure whatever you want. You are the one that got injured.”

“So did you,” Clarke said rising to her feet and helping Lexa up. Once Lexa was standing Clarke kissed the side of her head where Ravens rocket had grazed it and it made her shiver. “You’re cold. We should really head inside. I’ll even let you pick the movie tonight.”

On the way back to the house Lexa was already thinking of all the possible ways they could cuddle up together on the couch. The movie itself didn’t matter to her, being close to Clarke did. Clarke grabbed her hand to guide her along and goosebumps exploded on her arm from the contact. “Lexa, you’re really cold. Why didn’t you say something earlier we could have went inside sooner.”

“You were hurt and comfortable. Why would I move you. I wanted to help take care of you.”

“I want to take care of you as well,” the blonde confessed and Lexa felt her heart soar. When they got to the back porch Lexa stopped and so did Clarke. This was her moment. She quickly leaned in and pressed her mouth against Clarke’s. She must have done something wrong based on the look of shock on Clarke’s face and how fast the blonde ran inside and left her standing on the porch.

Heart half broken she trudged inside and went up to the room her mom and dad usually stayed in at the Griffin house. She didn’t want to face Clarke after she ran away from her. She was too hurt so she climbed into the bed and faced the wall letting her tears fall. Clarke rejected her. 

There was a soft knock on the door and she realized she must have fallen asleep. “Lexa are you in here,” she heard Clarke ask her. 

“Just go away Clarke. You did earlier,” Lexa said with clear hurt in her voice.

She felt the bed dip and she knew that Clarke had climbed up there with her. Arms wrapped around her body and her initial anger melted away with the warm embrace. “I am so sorry Lexa. I was, it just. Well I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Did you not like it. Is that why you ran from me.”

“I liked it a lot. It just. It can’t happen again.”

“Why.”

“Lexa your sister told me I couldn’t. We made a promise a while ago and I intend to keep it.”

“What did you promise each other.”

“That our family was off limits.”

“It shouldn’t matter though. If I like you and you like me nothing else should matter.”

“Maybe one day Lexa.”

“I can wait until one day. Can we still cuddle though.”

“Of course we can, maybe just not around Anya. I don’t want to get beaten up in my sleep. I will wait forever for you Lexa. One day it will be the right time. Come on. Let’s go to my room I convinced my dad to set up the tv there and I got your favourite movie all ready to play.”

“Aladdin?” Lexa asked excitedly. She was hoping to watch that movie at least once while at the blondes house.

“Of course. It is still your favourite right?” the blonde asked.

“Yes. Will there be snacks.”

“So many snacks. You missed dinner so I asked my mom to make an extra batch of popcorn just for you. Plus I raided my dad's chocolate bar stash.”

“What about Raven,” Lexa asked following the blonde into her room.

“Raven is talking your mom's ear off telling her all about the rocket she just built and how she wants to travel to space. She is also working on convincing my parents to let her get her pilot's license from a local flight instructor named Sinclair.” Clarke said taking a seat on the bed and patting a spot beside her for Lexa to take.

Lexa sat down beside Clarke and immediately the blonde wrapped an arm around her and then placed a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Her stomach grumbled and she greedily ate from the bowl while Clarke pressed play on the remote. She stayed cuddled up with Clarke throughout the whole movie and they were not interrupted. She even finished the giant bowl of popcorn and a kitkat bar. 

“I like her name,” Lexa said breaking the silence when the movie ended.

“Who’s name,” Clarke asked.

“Jasmine’s. I think if I ever have a little girl I would name her that,” Lexa stated and cuddled even more into Clarke and the blonde pulled the blanket around them as they settled to get ready for bed.

“One day Lexa. One day we will have a little girl and name her Jasmine,” Clarke said to her and Lexa preened at the future promise. That night she fell asleep dreaming of a time in which they could be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)
> 
> Keep in mind I know they are young but... When you know you know ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on getting back to Lexa. Anya still hates Clarke
> 
> Flash back to after the cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters until they are back together

Chapter 6

Lexa’s alive. What would her Omega think of the child in her arms. Would she still want her. Would she still accept Clarke as her mate. Jasmine squirmed in her arms and let out a little cry. Clarke gently rocked her back and forth. “You are so loved little girl. Mommy’s got you, and I won’t ever let you go.”

Jasmine had yet to open her eyes but that was to be expected. She was part wolf and it could take over a week for her to open them. She could watch her for hours. She was the reason that her and her friends made it out of there alive. They would all heal eventually. The mental wounds were much worse than the physical ones. 

“Anya is my family alive,” Clarke asked needing to know. It had been 11 years. Anything could have happened, even if they survived the initial bombing.

“Yes Clarke.”

“Gustus, Costia?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t expect the warmest of welcomes from them. Especially returning with that little one in your arms.”

Clarke’s Alpha instincts kicked in and she growled at the dirty blonde driving the vehicle. Why the hell would they care if she came back home with a child. Her child. Jasmine was hers and she needed to be protected. “They will love you little one, or I will make them love you,” Clarke whispered to her sleeping child. 

She didn’t want to ask her next question but she needed to know. Her heart was aching just thinking about it. “Did Lexa ever. Did she ever take a mate.”

“She took a mate years ago Clarke,” Anya answered bluntly gritting her teeth.

Clarke didn’t miss how angry the subject made Anya. As sad as it made her to find out that Lexa moved on. She couldn’t hold it against her. She had been gone for far to long. She had missed her opportunity. “It sounds like you don’t like them much.”

“I don’t.”

“Do you hate them as much as you hate me.”

“I hate them the exact same amount. Now shut the fuck up Clarke or I will kick your pale white ass out of this vehicle,” Anya yelled waking up Jasmine. 

After driving for 8 hours they had finally ran out of gas and had to trek the rest of the distance on foot. Everyone shifted but her. She wouldn’t be able to carry Jasmine in wolf form. It may be faster and she knew she needed to shift to help her body heal but she couldn’t. Octavia even offered to hold Jasmine for her so she could run around as her wolf for awhile, but she growled at the mere suggestion.

The closer they got to home the more she was questioning if she should really be going there. Lexa was mated to someone else, and she was having a hard time controlling her wolf. If she wouldn’t even let her friends near her child how was she going to react around a bunch of wolves that she didn’t know. Maybe it was best if she just took off and went to live on her own, maybe she could convince Anya to take her friends back.

At nightfall they stopped to make camp and Clarke distanced herself from her friends. Anya and Octavia went to hunt with Murphy, while Jasper and Monty build a fire. Clarke started to walk around the woods and really took a chance to listen to her surroundings. She could hear insects and the flutter of wings, birds chirping happily in their nests, small animals running about the forest floor, and in the distance she could hear the sound of running water.

Anya, Octavia, and Murphy returned with a few rabbits, a fox, and a squirrel. It wasn’t a big hull but they didn’t need it. Their bodies were used to barely eating. The people from the bunker had them on strict rations and they never got any extras. They hadn’t had meat in years and when Clarke took her first bite she could feel the ache in her muscles start to subside.

They continued to eat in relative silence and she insisted that they call change forms to sleep. Their bodies needed to heal, hers included. But she would shift when she was alone with her daughter and felt safe enough to do so. Until then she wouldn’t change forms, and would heal as fast as her human body would allow. She told them she would take first watch and wake them in a few hours but she had no intention to.

She couldn’t sleep, she needed to stay awake in case Jasmine needed her. She needed to protect her from the dangers of the world. There was no telling if there were more people like those in the bunker they were held in. She needed to stay awake and alert, but she still let her mind drift. She kept replaying her last day with Lexa over and over again.

\-----Back in the cave 11 years prior-----

Clarke awoke in the wee hours of the morning with Lexa nestled into her side. She didn’t want to wake her but she knew that she had to. Their parents would be looking for them, and she was certain Gustus would have sent half of his pack to try to find Lexa. They had to leave. She had to leave. 

“Lexa, Lexa wake up,” Clarke said gently nudging the Omega that had claimed her.

“Mmm Clarke. What time is it.”

“It’s time to get up and get your ass out of here before your father finds us together.”

“Is that what you say to all your other women Clarke,” Lexa fixed her with a pointed stare.

“I haven’t been with any other women. Just you.”

“Just a tip for the future. Don’t kick me out of bed in the wee hours of the morning after fucking my brains out.”

“Lexa. I can’t promise you a next time if we don’t get the hell out of here and soon.”

“Fine,” Lexa huffed. 

“Okay. You need to head to the pond and go for a swim. I don’t want your father or Anya to catch my scent on you.”

“What about my mother.”

“Costia loves me. She will be thrilled when we finally mate. As would my father.” Clarke laughed as Lexa just rolled her eyes. She knew that Lexa knew it to be true. “Pond, go, now.”

“What about you.”

“I am going to go and hunt something. I can at least say I was busy with my rut and then I got hungry.” Clarke stepped over to Lexa and pulled her in close. She wanted to blast the girl with her scent and scent mark her so everyone knew who she belonged to but she couldn’t. She would just have to settle for a kiss.

Lexa’s mouth on hers felt like she had died and gone to heaven. A part of her thought that she was still dreaming and she would wake up alone. It wasn’t though. Lexa was real, and in two years from now they would be mated and she would be able to kiss her anytime she wanted. She would once again be able to sleep in the same bed as her. 

Clarke shifted and together they headed out of the cave and went their separate ways. She needed to hunt and find something worthy to bring back with her. A giant buck would do. That might impress Gustus enough and prove that she could provide for his daughter. It really was her lucky day. 10 minutes into her run through the forest she caught the scent of a large animal and followed it. 

The tracks were large and Clarke’s teeth itched with the anticipation of taking down an animal and biting into its flesh. Her earlier activities with Lexa did make her work up quite the appetite. She was getting closer. She could smell the beast was just a few feet ahead. When she finally got a visual on it she was pleased with what she saw.

A moose was grazing up ahead and it was the perfect opportunity to prove her worth to Lexa’s father. Not many people have taken down a fully grown moose alone. They typically hunted in packs and would bring it down together. Clarke knew what she had to do though. She knew where she had to bite. Today was her lucky day and she was going to test her luck.

She approached slowly watching where she put her paws to make sure she didn’t startle it. Clarke waited until she was past the beasts flank before lunging forward. Using the power from her hind legs she aimed for the throat and bit down hard. She could taste iron and shook her head while her jaw was clamped down to widen the tear that she made. The moose flailed and she let go putting some distance between her and it.

The beast was only able to get a few feet away before succumbing to its wounds. She had nicked an artery just like she had planned. Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to get it back alone so she let out a long howl. Within 20 minutes she was being assisted by some of Gustus’s pack to drag the beast back to his house to present it to him before preparing it.

Other wolves ran off to let everyone know that Clarke had been found, and when she returned, her family was standing on the porch waiting for her. “Clarke thank goodness you’re okay,” her mother said approaching her. 

She shifted back so she could hug her mother. She knew that she must have been worried about her when she didn’t return with the others. “Sorry I'm late. My rut came on suddenly and I ummm, had to take care of it.”

When she looked on the porch Lexa was standing in a short pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. If she didn’t take the suppressants that Lexa had brought her she would be showing off a lot more than the beast that she killed. 

“Ugh Clarke go shower you stink. There is no way in hell we are sharing a bed with you smelling like that,” Raven commented from the porch.

“Kiddo, look at the size of that thing. If I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to impress someone,” her father boasted wrapping an arm around her.

She looked at Gustus and the man looked unimpressed. Costia smiled beside him, and Clarke could tell she knew exactly what this was. It was Clarke trying to prove herself to Lexa’s father. Jake knew that as well but instead of her father keeping his mouth shut like Costia, he had to gloat. 

“Nope. Just super hungry. Sorry I didn’t let anyone know where I was. I needed to take care of some things. I hope that this kill can make up for the trouble I have caused you and your pack Gustus,” Clarke said forcing her voice not to crack. The man was the most intimidating person she had ever met.

“It’s a start,” Gustus growled.

Clarke bowed her head to him and walked inside as fast as she could to take a shower. She was covered in blood and she was thankful for it. The blood masked the smell of Lexa’s scent that she was sure was lingering on her. She had narrowly escaped getting caught with Lexa in the cave where she spent her first rut, but it was the best night of her life by far.

\-----Present time-----

Clarke was snapped out of her memory when Jasmine started to cry. She lifted her up a bit and found her daughter needed a diaper change. She brought her closer to the dying light of the fire and reached into her bag. First she pulled out the blanket to lay her on and then she grabbed a rag and a clean diaper. Once they had made it back to her pack she would start to use cloth diapers. For this journey though she was thankful that she was able to find disposable ones in the bunker. 

She could feel someone standing over her shoulder and she started to growl. “Easy Clarke. I heard her cries and I thought I would offer to help. She has your nose, you know.” Anya said.

“Sorry I just. I am so scared. I heard their cries and my wolf snapped into action. I couldn’t save her mother or her sister and brother. She is just so innocent. I want to keep her safe and protect her and my wolf is taking that to a whole new level.”

“It’s okay. I understand. You have always been so protective of the ones you love. I haven’t said this yet, but thank you for saving me.”

“Lexa would have killed me if I didn’t.”

“Damn straight.”

They both shared a laugh. Their previous grudges finally put to bed thanks to newfound mutual respect. The sun was starting to peak over the hills covering the forest floor in patches of light. It was time for them to move. They were getting close to Trikru lands she could feel it, smell it. It smelled like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to make this a note. Costia is Lexa's mother. It was established in chapter 1. I wanted her to live and I wanted to take out all possible love interests between Clarke and Lexa


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thank you for those that told me I posted the same chapter again. Whoops. I will have to go through and label them all correctly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. There will be past talk of Mount Weather abuse. Body mutilation, and Clarke will be brutally punished by Gustus

Chapter 7 TW Clarke gets wiped, Past trauma, body mutilation

With the sun at their backs they pressed forward deeper and deeper into the woods she used to hunt in as a child. Clarke could smell people further up ahead and she raised her hand up in the air stopping her small pack and Anya. Wolves, 4 of them but she didn’t recognize any of their scents. 

“Indra,” Anya called out and Clarke recognized the name of her former mentor.

“Anya,” the fierce looking woman said in shock before pulling her old student into a hug.

“I found some stragglers. Send word to Polis of my return. Lexa should know. Also send word to Arkadia. Their Alpha would be pleased to know her daughter is alive and well,” her old friend said to Indra. The older woman yelled at the people she was with to go on ahead and pass on the message.

When they got to the village centre it seemed like all wolves were in attendance. When the crowd parted Anya sprinted forward and pulled her mother into a hug, and that is when Clarke locked eyes with Gustus. The man looked as mean and menacing as ever, with his whole body now covered in tribal tattoos. 

“You,” Gustus growled. “You broke my trust and bedded my daughter. I should hang you for that.” The man was approaching her fast and her first instinct was to protect the infant in her arms. She pushed her scent and never in her life time did she think she would force the man to submit. Octavia and Monty were at her side and she felt the rumble beneath her feet when they fell down beside her.

Everyone around her was on their knees because of her. The men in the bunker might have weakened her but at the same time it made her stronger. As tired as her body was she needed to say her peace. “I loved her Gustus. I still do. The thought of being with her again was the only thing that kept me going for the past 10 years. I have been raped, beaten. I will not apologize for loving your daughter. I have always loved her, and I always will. You don’t scare me anymore. Punish me if you must. I can guarantee you that I have lived through worse.”

At this point she didn’t care who heard her. They would all hear about it eventually. There was no way that what happened to all of them the past 10 years of their lives would be kept a secret. Nothing that happened to her was viewed as weakness in her eyes anymore. It granted her strength. 

Gustus and the rest of this clan in a 20 ft radius were on their knees, and she didn’t plan on releasing them until Gustus stopped growling at her. A loud bang broke her concentration. Pain radiated through her side, and she heard a young voice cheer. “I got her. I got her. Did you see that Aden.”

She stumbled forward but before she could fall her friends caught her. Jasmine was crying and at this point she was raging. She pulled her daughter out of her carrier with no concern for her own wounds. Her screams were concerning and she needed to check her over to make sure the bullet didn’t go through her and hit her daughter. Jasmine was fine, but she wasn’t. She could feel herself growing faint and before she collapsed she handed her baby girl over to Octavia.

When she woke she was on her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Jasmine in Octavia’s arms. “Thank you,” Clarke said relieved that her little girl was okay. 

“You’re welcome Clarkey. Don’t move you need to rest. I get the feeling that this packs Alpha doesn’t really like you,” Octavia said gesturing to the cage that they were in.

“Lexa is his daughter.” Clarke grunted pushing herself off the ground. The bullet had gone clean through her, and since she was alive she could only guess that it missed all her major organs. 

“That explains things. Anya’s mother looked you over as soon as you went down. She tried to look at Jazzy here but I thought you wouldn’t appreciate anyone else’s scent on her, so I told her she would have to ask you to look at her when you got up.”

“Where are the others,” Clarke said reaching her hands out to take her child. Once she was in her arms she started to rock the little girl gently in her arms. So far her first week of life had been quite an eventful one.

“Anya vouched for them and is helping them get settled. I stayed with you. I didn’t want you to tear apart this whole village looking for your daughter. I think the large bearded man thinks I am her mother,” Octavia laughed.

Clarke nodded her head in thanks and understanding. They were only alone for 10 minutes before the door to the cell opened. Clarke handed her daughter back to Octavia. She knew they were there for her and not for her friend when they opened the door for them and waited for them to exit.

A pole was erected in the centre of the village and she kept her head held high as she marched up to it. Gustus was already standing beside it waiting for her, “you said you would accept whatever punishment I give. 50 lashes Clarke. You think you are strong, but soon everyone will see how weak you truly are.”

Clarke scent marked Octavia and her daughter before Octavia carried her away and stood in the crowd so that she could face them. Octavia knew her well and knew she needed to keep her daughter within eyesight. She wanted everyone to know that they were under her protection. She would submit herself to Gustus’s punishment, a part of her felt like she deserved it. 

She held her hands up and let herself get chained to the post, but she kept her head held high. Anya was holding onto her mother and Clarke could see the tear stains on Costia’s face. She nodded to Anya and her mother before turning her head to look at Gustus one more time before he cracked the silver tipped whip down her back. “Do your worst,” she growled.

The shirt she was wearing was soon ripped from body and first blood was drawn. She could feel it trail down her back but she forced herself into the recesses of her mind to block out the pain. She could faintly hear Indra counting the lashes out loud, but Gustus was taking his time. He was drawing out her pain wanting to make her suffer for taking his little girls virginity. 

Clarke could hear the familiar rumble of vehicles approaching. Great. More people to watch her be publicly shamed by the head Alpha of Trikru. She could hear Costia calling out to someone, “I tried to stop him. I promise I tried.” The Omega cried out to the newcomers. 

“Stop this Gustus,” she heard her a familiar woman cry out.

“Stay out of this Abby. Clarke accepted whatever punishment I saw fit to give. It happened on my land to my daughter. Lexa nearly lost her life because of it,” Gustus growled before raising the whip once more and bringing it down on her back.

“Mom. I’ll be fine,” Clarke said wearily raising her head to look her mother in the eyes. 

Tears falling down her face, both of her hands being held back by her father who was the next to speak. “She won’t forgive you for this Gustus.”

Gustus didn’t care what her parents were saying he just brought back the whip back down on her flesh for hit 21. She could hear him dragging it against the ground, and she knew that dirt would be clinging to her blood and would get into her wounds with every strike. She would surely need some antibiotics after this. 

Clarke gripped the rope holding her in place and let her mind separate from her body. Something she had learned to do long ago during all of the beatings she had been given in the bunker. She was numb to the pain running along her already scarred back, and before the 30th blow could strike her an explosion sounded in the distance. 

“Take her back to the cells. If her new mate wants to join her so be it. We need to prepare for an attack from Azgeda,” Gustus shouted.

Everyone followed his orders and she could feel her body being dragged to where she was being kept an hour ago. She could smell Octavia following with her daughter behind her and once more she drifted off in her mindspace. The guards threw her in the cell with no concern and she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder, and she relaxed into the touch. Her body was tired and aching. 

“How you doing there mate,” Octavia joked bringing her mind back to reality.

“Peachy,” Clarke replied bringing herself to her knees. She held out her arms to Octavia, she needed to hold her little girl and draw strength from her. If she was going to survive this she needed to be reminded of her reason to live. 

Octavia placed the little girl in her arms before walking around behind her to look at her back. She knew it was bad when her friend gasped and said nothing more. Jasmine squirmed in her arms become more alert to her surroundings and her pup rubbed her tiny face in her chest. “I told you I wouldn’t leave you little one. I promise you I will make it through this. Once this is over I will take you to Arkadia, and you can meet your grandparents,” Clarke said to her holding her small fist in her hand.

Clarke winced as Octavia used part of her shirt to clean out her wounds. Her back burned and ached and she knew there was more to come. She wouldn’t cry though. She would hold her head high and show no weakness. The whip hurt less than the quick clean up Octavia gave to her back. 

Someone was coming, she could smell them but she was having a hard time focusing on the person that was now in front of her. “Clarke,” she heard the voice of Costia call out. “Is it okay if I come in and take a look at your back. I brought your daughter some fresh milk from one of our mothers,” the woman before her spoke gently. She thought of Costia as a second mother and she knew that she was just looking out for her, but she growled anyway. She had a hard enough time letting Octavia be near Jasmine. “Maybe you would feel more comfortable if your mate cleaned out your back.”

“She’s not my mate. You can look at my back. I know my mother probably sent you,” Clarke grumbled.

The guards posted outside unlocked the door and Costia approached her slowly. First she held out the bottle and Clarke took it from her slowly before opening the lid and smelling it. She then tasted it not completely trusting that Gustus wouldn’t have tried to slip something in it if he sent her down here. “Gustus may be cruel, but he would never hurt a child.” 

Clarke held the nipple of the bottle to her daughters mouth and Jasmine gladly took it sucking it down happily. It was better for her than formula. It would help her develop faster and as much as she hated the help… She needed it. “Where’s Lexa,” she growled. She expected her to be here but she didn’t see her. She caught traces of her scent every now and then but it wasn’t the same. 

“On her way. I am afraid if I do anything more than clean out your wounds it might make it worse,” Costia explained to her gently washing out her cuts. 

“I’ve suffered through worse.”

“I can see that. Thank you for rescuing Anya, I know she isn’t your favourite person. She told me about the bunker. How long were you there for.”

Clarke started to cry thinking about the bunker, thinking about how close she got to losing another piece of herself. Thankfully Octavia spoke up for her. “We got captured a week into our trip back to Polis. We were stationed near Seattle. Which is now a wasteland by the way. I don’t recommend going. The people who caught us were human and couldn’t breathe the air like we could. They did things to us, unspeakable things.”

“You don’t have to tell me anymore. It’s okay. After this we will get you out of here and you will be safe in Polis or Arkadia. I can’t guarantee your safety around Gustus. He hasn’t been the same in years. A lot has happened since you have been away. If you don’t mind me asking, how did your child come into this world if you were all locked in separate cells.” 

Clarke stiffened at the question. Luckily Octavia told her story for her. “Clark suffered more than the rest of us. There was a woman that came in when Anya did. When she went into heat one of the men in our unit went crazy and told them what was happening to her. They tied Clarke up, and forced Niylah on her and threatened to kill one of us if Clarke didn’t comply.”

“What of Niylah.”

“She died, along with Clarke’s other pups. Clarke escaped the night of their birth and broke us all out. It was too late to save them. Niylah died giving birth and her other children were killed after they harvested their stem cells.” Octavia said sadly and Clarke felt her hand being squeezed by the younger Omega. 

“You’re an Omega and they had you for 10 years. Did you lose your pups as well,” Costia asked sadly. This was something that Clarke wanted to know as well she was just focused on her daughter and getting them all home safely to ask. 

“After they raped me the first time I broke the light in my room and then used the pieces of glass to mutilate my body. I haven’t been in heat since. They took me to the medbay there and fixed me up but I heard the doctor say that I would never be able to have a child.” Octavia explained. 

“I am so sorry that you all had to go through something that traumatic,” Costia spoke running her hands up and down both her and Octavia’s arms trying to comfort them.

The guards opened the door to her cell before any of them could say anymore. “The explosion was a false alarm. Gustus wants you back on the post,” the guard said holding the door open for them to allow them through.

Once she stepped out of the cell Clarke kept her head held high on the walk back to the post. As they broke through the crowd she reluctantly handed Jasmine back over to Octavia before covering them in her scent once more. “Octavia will stand with us. Your baby will be safe Clarke. I promise you,” Costia said before guiding Octavia over to her parents and Anya.

Clarke put her hands through the cuffs and grabbed the rope. WHACK. Strike 30, only 20 more to go. “Your sister may have bought you some time Clarke but she will suffer for it,” Gustus growled striking her again.

Raven. Shit she couldn’t let that happen. “I’ll take her punishment,” she volunteered. Gustus would let her and she knew it. She was who he wanted to hurt. Not Raven.

“I’ll take joy in knowing your death was by my hand,” said Gustus. “Clarke is taking her sisters punishment. Bring her out, she should see her sisters death, not many survive after 50 lashes.”

She lost count of how many times she had been hit. The blood dripping from her back was trickling down her leg and pooling on the ground below her and she felt it hard to stand. Her feet were slipping after every hit and she struggled to stand back up but Gustus would wait for her to do so, wanting to prolong her punishment. 

“50,” Indra’s voice boomed.

“Raven Reyes. Sister to Clarke Griffin caused the explosion that postponed her punishment. Clarke volunteered to take her lashes. 25 more lashes,” Gustus called out making sure the whole crowd could hear him.

“You said Raven would only get 10 lashes. Stop this father she has suffered enough,” Anya’s voice rang out.

“The girl wants to prove her worth. Let her,” Gustus growled at Anya.

Gustus’s word was law. If he wanted to change the rules he could and Clarke’s friends and family couldn’t stop him. Clarke didn’t want them to. She would make it through this. When the whip cracked again she withdrew into herself. She imagined she was younger playing with all of her friends running through the woods. She imagined a cool breeze rustling her fur. She pretended she was anywhere but here. 

By the 61st blow she could no longer hold herself up and let her body sag hoping her arms would hold her and she wouldn’t dislocate a shoulder. Jasmine. She had to survive for her little girl, for Jasmine. She already lost one parent. She wouldn’t let her lose another. Clarke forced herself to open her eyes and look at her daughter.

Clarke could just see the top of her head peeking through the carrier and it was enough to keep her going. Octavia was rocking her and giving her lots of attention while the rest of her friends and family were looking at her with sad eyes. At the 72nd hit she heard hoofbeats in the distance, she was going to lose consciousness soon. She could barely register what was being said. All she knew was that she just had 2 more lashed to go and it would be over.

“Finish it,” she growled. She couldn’t even keep her eyes open anymore. “Finish it Gustus,” she yelled as loud as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all deserve another chapter. It will be unedited. But it will be posted within 5 mins


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEXAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to red23111 I know this isn't a true knight update but I am planning on finishing that chapter up in the next few days.

Chapter 9

When news of her sister reached her she grabbed her guards and started running. She shifted into her wolf and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her sister had been missing for years and apparently returned with more wolves. As Alpha of all the packs she needed to vet them before allowing them into her fold. As Lexa though she needed to see her sister. They may have had their differences over the years but she still loved her. 

Once she had ran herself and her men to exhaustion she stopped at a nearby village and borrowed 5 horses promising to return them within the next few days. She really needed to make a trade with Arkadia and get a rover or something so she could travel faster between all the different packs. She just preferred to run, it reminded of her childhood and spending time with Clarke. 

She had not seen nor heard from the blonde in almost 11 years. Sad as it was Lexa had given up hope years ago. From everything she had gathered from her people anything west of the plains riders clan was a wasteland, and the last thing Abby told her was that Clarke was stationed somewhere near Seattle.

Her Alpha was gone and she still had yet to get over the loss and she didn’t think that she ever would. Clarke was her world and when the bombs dropped she knew that she lost a piece of it and would never be the same. She became closed off and cold hearted and was well aware that she pushed people away. It just became easier to close off her heart from love and happiness. No one would compare to Clarke.

Lexa pushed the horses and raced through the woods she used to call home. Trikru territory had not been her home for nearly 11 years. Not since her father kicked her out and the Griffins took her in. She was living in Polis with Raven when the bombs fell and she was glad she had a friend with her to go through that with. It broke her heart to be separated from her family, from what she had left of Clarke but she needed to finish her studies. 

She never got to though. The bombs fell and they had to take shelter. When they finally came out of the bunker of Raven’s apartment building they found Polis decimated. It didn’t take long to find out that only those that could shift into wolves survived, and there was a fight to become head Alpha of all the packs. 

Being 16 and having nothing else to lose she put her name forward and fought to the death. Somehow she turned her loss into rage instead of sadness and beat out all of her peers during the fights. Since then she has only been challenged twice and has kept the peace and forged alliances between all clans except for those from Azgeda. When she beat out Nia’s son Roan, she fled back to her lands and hasn’t been seen since. 

When she got close to the village scouts jumped out of the tree’s and greeted her. Lexa only recognized one of them but she greeted them professionally and asked to be taken to her sister right away. When they got to the centre of the village she could hear the crack of a whip but no scream accompanying it. Whoever her father was punishing was strong. 

As she got closer the crowds parted for her and let her through. She thought she smelled Clarke but that had happened so many times before and she always knew why. She could see their faces near Anya and her mother. She could see relief in Abby’s face and Jake kept staring between her and the person on the pole.

That was when she noticed the body that her father was whipping. Well what was left of it. Bone was showing through some of the cuts the whip had made and there was a pool of their blood on the ground. As she stepped closer to the limp body Clarke’s scent grew. The long hair of the woman attached to the pole was dyed red with her blood but then she noticed the blonde roots. 

Lexa started to run and yelled at her father to stop. 73 she heard Indra call out. 73 fucking lashes. That was insane. The maximum punishment she had allowed the different packs to follow was 25. To even survive passed 60 was unheard of. What the hell was her father thinking. 

“Stop this now or you will suffer the same amount of lashes,” Lexa cried out.

“She said she would take whatever punishment I saw fit,” her father yelled back at her. 

“Do you really want to challenge me father. You know my laws, do you really want to disobey me” Lexa growled pushing her scent forward. She may be an Omega but she could bring Alpha’s to their knees. 

“Finish it. Finish it Gustus,” she heard her Alpha cry out. 

Clarke. It really was Clarke. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It haunted her dreams. She ran forward and stood in front of the Alpha she had claimed years ago. “She needs a healer know,” she shouted grabbing one of Clarke’s arms and unbinding it.

“Lexa,” her Alpha called out to her voice weak and filled with pain.

“I’m here Clarke. I’m here. You’re going to be okay,” Lexa cried out. She never thought she would see the love of her life again and here she was beaten and broken. Where had she been. Why hadn’t she come back sooner.

Abby and her mother were by her side before she got Clarke’s other arm free and they helped carry her to her mother's healing hut. Her mother’s got to work on her Alpha and all she could do was sit and wait. There was nothing she could do to help them, and her Clarke passed out as soon as she was released from the last binding. 

A babies cry grabbed her attention and that is when she noticed the other people standing in the back of her room with Anya and Raven. She had never seen them before and their outfits were military. One of them an Omega was holding an infant in her arms and she smelled of Clarke. They both did. Did Clarke move on and have a child.

Lexa got up and strode over to the newcomers. “Who are you,” she asked looking at them all.

“I’m Monty,” a kind faced Omega said.

“Jasper,” said a tall lanky man.

“Murphy,” the man in the corner said raising his hand and giving her a quick salut.

“And you. Who are you,” Lexa asked the Omega woman before her reeking of her Clarke. The girl was undoubtedly beautiful.

“I’m Octavia. We are what’s left of our platoon.”

“And the child. Lexa asked needing to know if her Alpha had given herself to someone else when she promised to be faithful to her. It had been 11 years. 11 and Clarke didn’t get back to her. Was she the reason why.

“This is Jasmine. She is Clarke’s,” the brunette Omega explained. Jasmine. Clarke used her favourite name. Once the Alpha was up she was going to kill her herself. She must have growled because the newcomers jumped back in fear, and the one named Octavia pulled the child closer to her chest.

“It’s not what you think Lexa,” her sister said taking a step forward.

“Really? Because from where I stand, it seems that the Alpha I claimed mated another, and they had a child together,” Lexa’s voice boomed no longer able to keep in her anger.

“Yeah no… Clarke isn’t my mate and this isn’t my child,” Octavia spoke up.

Okay so Clarke didn’t mate this girl but her scent was all over her and she still had a child. “Where’s the mother.”

“Dead Lexa. Niylah died giving birth to 3 pups,” Anya spoke sadly.

“Niylah. She was with you,” she questioned.

“We were captured as I am sure you heard. We were brought into a bunker by humans in suits. Clarke and the rest of her team were prisoners there for 10 years. The men in that bunker tied Clarke down when Niylah was in heat,” Anya ended not needing to explain any more to her sister. .

“Start from the beginning please,” she said looking at Octavia and the rest of Clarke’s team and she listened to them recount the events after the bombs. That still didn’t explain why Clarke didn’t write back to her. She had wrote to her so many times and cried every time she checked the mail and didn’t get a single letter back from her after the first 3 months of her being away.

If her Alpha didn’t kill everyone in that bunker she would have marched an army back there to do so. What they did to Clarke, her sister, and her Alpha’s friends was disgusting. It was so inhumane. She wouldn’t let her Alpha suffer like that ever again, and her father was going to pay for adding to Clarke’s pain. That she was sure of.

Clarke started to stir and she rushed back to her side. Abby and her mother were still applying ointment and linens to her patched up back and she couldn’t imagine how much pain Clarke was in. The Alpha still pushed herself up and then searched around the room with her eyes. Green met blue for a few seconds before Clarke turned her attention to her child. Lexa didn’t blame her after hearing about the atrocities in the bunker. 

“Here let me help,” she said noticing how weak Clarke as but also how determined she was to have her daughter in her arms. Octavia happily handed the child over to her and she helped place her gingerly in Clarke’s arms. She didn’t step away though. She knew Clarke needed the help but would be too proud to ask for it. 

Clarke held her close and kissed her forehead, “Lexa. I can’t.” Clarke didn’t need to explain further she knew what her Alpha needed. She took the little girl back and stood in between Clarke’s legs so that they were chest to chest with the little girl between them, with Clarke sitting on the exam table. 

Her Alpha placed her hands on her hips and Lexa had never felt more at home. Clarke had been through so much and if what her sister and Clarke’s friends told her was true she still loved her. Lexa was breathing in her Alpha’s scent but she wanted more. Needed more. She nuzzled into Clarke’s neck and the blonde did the same.

Once her Omega had felt comforted enough by the scent of her Alpha she pulled away. The little girl squirmed in her arms and she pumped out her most comforting scent. One she hadn’t had to use in years but it seemed to calm the little girl and she yawned before falling back asleep. When she looked up she met Clarke’s eyes and there was a hunger in them. She moved her lips closer until they met Clarke’s and they both moaned into the kiss.

Clarke was the first to pull away and she tried to chase her lips but the blonde spoke up, “wait what about your Alpha. Anya said you had one.”

“Seriously Clarke. You are my Alpha, there has been no one else. Do you understand me,” Lexa asked searching her eyes. Clarke pressed her lips forward once more and Lexa opened her mouth up to her love and let her tongue in. Clarke tasted just how she remembered. Everyone around them was giving them some time to reconnect again and she was thankful for it. Clarke was finally back in her life, and her Alpha would soon claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and thanks for the comments and kudos


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa and Clarke and the cave.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes point of view

Chapter 9

“Nomon,” a boy said in shock. Clarke and Lexa didn’t even register the door to Costia’s work area open. She was too lost in the lips of her love after not kissing them for 11 years. “What are you doing kissing grandpa’s prisoner,” he questioned Lexa.

Clarke growled. Who was this little boy to question her Lexa. Her future mate. The mother of her future pups. “She isn’t a prisoner anymore,” Lexa said calmly trying to hide the anger in her voice. Clarke calmed a bit when the Omega touched her cheek. 

“Yes she is. She made grandpa and everyone around her submit to her and I shot her, and then Grandpa Gus locked her away for it,” said a twin. Grandpa, well maybe Anya had some kids, she was known to get around.

“You shot her,” Lexa’s voice boomed and Clarke was sure they could hear her all the way in the plains. Lexa looked at her mother and Costia’s nod confirmed it. “Who gave you a gun. Who even taught you how to shoot,” Lexa said fuming. The bullet wound she got earlier must have blended in with the other wounds adorning her body and Lexa must not have noticed it she thought. 

“Well aunt Anya taught us how to shoot, and we stole the gun from the guard house. For some reason her scent didn’t affect us as much and we could still move,” the boy explained to Lexa. Apparently he missed the Alpha behind Lexa trying to get him to stop in his explanation but she saw it out of the corner of her eye and chuckled low before starting to cough.

Lexa was on her in a moment holding Jasmine tight in one arm and running another up and down her arm. Clarke was getting tired of all the people in the room. Why couldn’t they all just leave. She wanted to be alone with Lexa and her daughter. 

“Who’s baby is that,” one of the twins asked pointing to little Jasmine in Lexa’s arms. 

Clarke growled low at the boys, “who are you and why are you here.” She didn’t like that they just burst into the room and ruined her moment with Lexa. She also didn’t enjoy the fact they were questioning Lexa and that she was letting them get away with it. 

“Clarke I think you should sit back down,” Abby tried to get her Alpha daughter to get back on the table but Clarke was to thick headed and wouldn’t listen. 

“Clarke sit down. Boys come stand in front of Clarke,” Lexa ordered. Clarke did as Lexa told her. It was one thing to disobey her mother, but to not listen to the woman that claimed her. She knew better.

Her mother and father grabbed her arms and helped get her back on the table without aggravating her back to much. Once she was up both of her parents looked at her with an expression she couldn’t put a name to. The boys approached slowly, obviously hesitant of the powerful Alpha that sat before them. Once they were in front of Clarke she sniffed at them and started to cry.

“What are your names,” Clarke asked them.

“I’m Aden and that’s Kent. He’s the one that shot you,” Aden stated.

“Well we should work on your aim then,” Clarke directed at Kent. 

“Who are you,” Kent asked curiously stepping closer to her and scenting the air.

“Boy’s, this is Clarke. She is your sire,” Lexa explained rocking the baby in her arm, while running a hand on Clarkes leg.

She and Lexa had pups. Clarke took in their appearances. Both of them had sandy blonde hair. The only difference was Aden had green eyes and Kent had blue. She breathed in deeply a few more times and realized that they were who she must have been smelling in the village. They smelled of Lexa, and she could faintly pick up her own scent on them. “How,” she stuttered out.

“Really Clarke. How. I think you are well aware of how babies are made,” Jake chuckled pulling Kent in for a hug.

The one named Aden kept on staring at her and she had no idea what he was thinking. “You left my nomon to sire another child. You are no mother of mine,” he said before running out of the healing hut. He was partially right, she left and did sire another child. She wanted to be mad at him but he wasn’t who she should be upset at. Why didn’t Lexa tell her.

“Aden,” Lexa yelled calling after her son. “Sorry Clarke you didn't deserve that. You didn’t know,” Lexa said sadly.

“Why didn’t I know. They were obviously born before the bombs fell. I got letters from all of you up until 3 months into my training. Then nothing. Every letter I tried to send to you, or my parents got marked return to sender. I thought you regretted claiming me Lexa. I thought you changed your mind,” she said sadly. 

“I told you as soon as I found out Clarke. I was 3 months into my pregnancy and I wrote to you telling you that you would soon be a mother. I didn’t hear back from you. I wrote to you everyday for a month and got nothing in return. Even after giving birth to them I still wrote to you every week,” Lexa explained to her and Clarke could see her anger building.

They were in a stare down. Clarke believed every word that Lexa said to her. She trusted her completely but it didn’t make any sense that none of her letters reached her. She could tell Lexa believed the words she was speaking. There was no way she would have left Lexa when she was pregnant. There was no way in hell she would leave Lexa in general. She was her mate and would forever be the love of her life. 

Someone clearing their throat brought them out of their stare. Clarke turned her head and Anya stepped forward. “I ummm may have had something to do with that.”

Clarke was glaring at the older Alpha. How dare she keep Lexa and her apart. She had no right. Sure they had promised each other to leave each others sisters well enough alone, but Lexa needed her, and she had a right to know about her children. “Everyone out,” her voice boomed. The remainder of her platoon were the first to leave, followed by her parents, Costia, and Kent. 

Raven was the next one out the door giving her a sad look, and Anya just held her ground and raised her chin defiantly in the air. “You had no right to do such a thing,” Lexa spoke first. 

“Lexa, Clarke broke our pack and got you pregnant. I was angry with her and so was father.”

“You shouldn’t have interfered. It wasn’t your place,” Lexa spat.

“How,” Clarke asked. She needed to know. How this had gone on so long. 

“I used my army contacts and had them stop the mail. You knocked up my sister Clarke. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than you,” Anya said sadly bowing her head. “I accept whatever punishment you will give commander.”

So Lexa was the commander of all the packs. A lot has changed since she had been away. This was all starting to be too much to process and she was starting to feel faint. Her body slowly started to spin the trauma of the day catching up to her. “I don’t feel so good Clarke called.”

Clarke felt Lexa beside her in a minute guiding her to lay down on her stomach. “Anya get her friends and get them to carry her to my house. She will be staying there until it is safe for her to travel. We will discuss the terms of your punishment later,” Clarke heard Lexa say.

When Clarke awoke she shot up quickly and searched for Jasmine. She saw a woman holding her and she growled at her and snapped her teeth. “Clarke. It’s me love. Calm down,” she heard a familiar voice call out.

“Lexa,” Clarke asked the memories of the day before slowly coming back to her. Lexa walked over to her and handed her Jasmine and she cradled the little girl in her arms. “Thanks Lexa. What time is it.”

“It’s about 3 in the morning. You should get some more sleep Clarke. I will look after your daughter if she wakes again.”

“Ours,” Clarke said hesitantly. She wanted to be with Lexa still and she hoped that Lexa still loved her enough to accept her and Jasmine in her life.

“Sorry Clarke. Our’s,” Lexa said leaning down and kissing Clarke.

“Can you come sleep with me. We can maybe put her in between us.”

“Of course Clarke. Whatever you feel comfortable with. I wasn’t sure if you would want me to claim the child as I claimed you.”

“Lexa I love you. I have always loved you and in my heart I have always been yours. If you still want to I want to complete our bond. I want you as Jasmines other mother. Niylah will always be her birth mom, but I don’t want her to learn of the pain of her birth. I want her to know love, not the injustice she was born from.”

“Then I will love her Clarke. She will be mine as much as she is yours and I will protect her with my life.”

Lexa settled in the bed beside Clarke and she placed Jasmine in between them like Clarke asked and swaddled infant. “I love you Lexa,” Clarke said placing a kiss on her lips. “Goodnight.”

“Sleep well my loves. I promise to watch over you.”

Clarke knew she could trust Lexa. She always felt safe in her presence and allowed her body to get the rest that it so desperately needed. There was still much for them to talk about but that all could be handled tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a pretty long one. Note sure when I will post it. I have so many ideas for some other stories and I just want to write them all down before I forget them. The next story I write will probably be a arranged marriage au but I don't know. I will see where inspiration takes me. 
> 
> We will have more than just one Lexa chapter coming up. I plan on writing her point of view after the bombs as well because she is a bad ass bitch.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all your comments and kudos :)
> 
> I am also open to ideas of the punishments for Anya and Gustus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one and I hope you like it. It covers letters back and forth between Clarke and Lexa from after their time in the cave to Lexa finding out she was pregnant.

Chapter 10 - Lexa in the past after the cave

After her amazing night with Clarke in the cave it was all she could think about. Clarke’s body pressed up against hers the promises that the Alpha would make to her. She would be presenting in a few months and she prayed she would be an Omega. She prayed that Clarke would not change her mind. Lexa loved her with her whole heart. She wrote the Alpha letter after letter letting her know how much she missed her. 

-Dear Clarke,

It has only been 2 days since the time we shared together in the cave. I do not regret it. It was by far the best day of my life and I am looking forward to the day that you claim me as yours. 2 years in an awfully long time but I would wait a lifetime if that meant that we could be together again. I have loved you since I was a little girl, and thank you for loving me back. I needed it. I needed a reminder of you before you headed off into the unknown. I have attached a picture of myself in hopes that it will get you through the worst of times and give you a reason to fight. A reason to return to me.

Love always,

Lexa

“Still writing away to lover girl there,” Raven commented.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Reyes,” Lexa snapped back closing the drawer with the letter in it.

“Really now? What about the night you and Clarke spent in the cave. Sure she was in her rut, but did you need to be there with her? O shit Lexa, fuck that feels so good” I heard being called.

“I was looking for Clarke. Same as you.”

“So you were begging for another Alpha to fuck you and not to stop until y-”

“Raven don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Lexa watched as Raven sat on a chair in her room filing down her nails. Lexa knew she wanted more and she was feigning interest but she was hard pressed to give it to her. The night she spent with Clarke was hers and hers alone. 

“I heard you by the way. I sent everyone else out in the opposite direction. You owe me one.”

“What is it you want Raven.”

“I don’t know, but time will tell.”

A few days later the Griffin family left Trikru lands and Lexa went back to her normal routine. Study and train. She hated her teacher Titus, he had high hopes for her after training her sister Anya. Anya. The perfect student the perfect daughter. The future leader of the pack and the apple of Gustus eye. 

She had her mother though. She was great at school and rarely needed any help with her studies but she always needed help with healing. Costia would patch her up and comfort her. They would cook together whenever she was not called away for work and Lexa learned a lot more from her than that stupid bald headed man. Costia would even talk to her about Clarke. Encouraging her to write to the Alpha more and assuring her that her letters would cheer up Clarke even in her darkest hour.

-Dear Clarke,

Not sure when you will get this letter but schooling is stupid. I wish I went to school in Arkadia like you did, or even in Polis. Titus is the worst. He treats me like Anya and I swear that it is fathers doing. I hate it here. I hate that you no longer visit at least once a month. We owe a debt to Raven by the way. She heard us in the cave and sent everyone looking in the wrong direction. I hated washing your scent off of me Clarke. It hurt so much, and when you came back and showered I cried in my room. I understand you not wanting to tell people. I get why you didn’t bite me because you didn’t want me to go into abandonment if I presented as an omega but it hurts. I love you Clarke and I am already counting down the days until graduation and you return home to me.

Love your,

Lexa.

PS. I added a photo of myself for you. I know how much you love seeing me in a bikini. 

PPS You are the only one for me. I love you my Alpha. Stay strong and return to me.

The picture she sent to Clarke in the bikini was a little old and she made plans with Raven to go swimming. The older girl said that she would drive them out to the lake and maybe she could take another selfie and send it off to Clarke. She ran up to her room and quickly got undressed and into her old two piece that she knew drove the Alpha crazy. It was the same one that caused Clarke to present as an Alpha and go into rut. 

Lexa tried it on but it did not sit well with her hips. It was too tight and so was the top so she settled for a looser fitting bathing suit. One of Anya’s that she passed down to her last year when she outgrew it. It was a solid black but it would do. She was excited to go to the beach and be Raven’s wing woman. The Beta swung both ways but was super picky.

While grabbing her pack from the front door with her sunscreen, towel, and some bottles of water her mother stopped her and gave her a hug. “You smell different baby.” Please don’t smell Clarke. I scrubbed and scrubbed and even used a new perfume.

“Mom I hate when you call me that. It’s probably just the new shampoo I am using.”

“Lexa you will always be my baby. My little girl.”

“Uggghhhh. Well If I am always going to be your little girl how about you take me shopping. I tried on my favourite bikini and it didn’t fit,” Lexa pouted.

“You mean the one that drove Clarke crazy. I swear your father was about to glue her mouth shut whenever you wore that, when you all went out together,” Costia laughed.

Lexa’s face grew as red as a tomato from embarrassment. She knew that her mom and Jake knew that she had feelings for the Alpha and that they approved of them. She knew her father did not, but she really didn’t know where Abby stood on the matter. “Mom back to the point. Shopping.”

Costia pulled Lexa into a hug when she heard the honk of Raven’s jeep. “Okay shopping. We can go in a little over a week from now. I will have the time off. Lexa you smell different. Her mom said taking a big whiff of her scent.

Lexa pulled away from the hug and ran to the door. “It’s called showering mom. You should try it sometime,” Lexa joked and jumped into Raven’s jeep. 

-Dear Clarke,

Your sister was nice enough to take me swimming today. We went to a spot in between Arkadia and Trikru so bathing suits were a must. It was nice to be out in the sun's rays and having them warm my body. My skin felt on fire though and I spent most of my time in the water instead of sunbathing on the rocks like Raven. I know you hate hearing about Raven’s love interests so I won’t bore you with it, but there was some funny pick up lines. This floppy haired guy came up to her and told her that “her eyes were like the sunset. They’re beautiful inspiring and hard to turn away from.” Ugh he was attractive but greasy and Raven put him right in his place. I swear if she had a bomb with her she would make him go boom. She got a phone number off of another guy, but seriously Clarke his pick up line was the worst. The absolute worst. He was this weird blonde haired surfer dude and I really don’t know what she found attractive about him. He said “according to the second law of thermodynamics you are supposed to share your hotness with me.” I am glad that I have you Clarke. I love you and nothing will ever stop it or change it. Even though you didn’t claim me I am yours. Forever and always I will be. 

Love,

Lexa

The letter was sent as soon as she got home. She rode her bike to the post office and said a prayer that it would get to her love soon. She was thankful for Raven for fending off all of the men that were trying to hit on her. It wasn’t often that un presented people got hit on but it was like Raven was fighting them off with a stick, which is why she prefered to spend most of her time sunbathing in the water. 

A few days after she got home from swimming with Raven her body was on fire. Every part of her was burning and she wanted to cry. She had never been in such pain. She had missed her lessons today and when her mother got home she came up straight to her room and gave her suppressants telling her she was going into heat. It was painful and all she wanted was Clarke. She needed her Alpha and she needed the pain to go away. She needed Clarke, she needed her to claim her to mate her and to breed her. She locked herself away until her heat had subsided but she was still feeling unwell so she kept to her room. 

A few weeks after swimming with Raven, a letter from Clarke arrived for her. Sadly Anya got the mail first so she was running around the house trying to grab it from her when her mother got home. Just when she had it in her grasp and she thought her mother's presence would make her sister let go the letter ripped. 

The second letter she got from Clarke was broken and it was all Anya’s fault. She sprinted to her room and grabbed the door slamming it and breaking it off its hinges. She had always been strong but she had never been that strong. When Anya came to apologize with the broken piece of the letter she still had in her hand she blasted her with pheromones and Anya submitted to her and exposed her neck. She snatched up the letter and kicked Anya out of the entryway to her room. It took her a little while but she pieced together what Clarke had written to her.

-Dear Lexa,

I miss you more than anything. All of your letters have brought a smile to my face and I hope that mine do the same to yours. I am sorry that I can’t write to you as often. We are really busy here and all of our letters are reviewed or I would tell you exactly what that photo did to me. 2 years is a long time to wait but I know it will be worth it my love. There are a few other wolves here but I am not yet sure who they are. I have an idea but I don’t want to expose them and I know that they do not want to expose me. Thank you for your photo. I look at it every night and morning and you give me strength to keep going. I am doing this for you Lexa. For us. I want to build a secure future for us and I don’t want you to have to work for anything unless you want to. I want to provide for you and our future pups. Once I am done here I will continue on into medical school at Polis like our mothers. We can live together and you can do whatever you want. I will support you. You are presenting soon. That will be exciting for you. Like I said I will love you and want to be with you no matter how you present. You are the love of my life Lexa and always will be. The mailing system here is pretty lacking and your birthday is coming up and I want you to have this gift. I hope you like it. Where we are staying right now there is an ancient tribe and I spent a day with this woman crafting it for you after telling her how much I love you. It is part of their customs and tradition to make a band for the one that they love. It promises eternal love, strength, and protection for when your other half is not with you. I hope you can look at it and remember that I will always be with you. Even in spirit, until I return to you Lexa. You are my rock.

Love your Clarke.

Ps. I attached a shirt of mine. I know how much you like my scent. Maybe it will help you when you present ;)

“Anya” Lexa screams at the top of her lungs. 

“What do you want twerp,” Anya yells from downstairs

“Where is the package that Clarke sent.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anya says with a smirk on her face after running up the stairs to her room. One that Lexa is about to wipe off soon if she doesn't get the package. As soon as she saw Anya she tackled her to the ground and they rolled down the stairs. Her stomach killed she must have got hit but she still landed blow after blow to her sister. 

“Where the hell is the package,” Lexa kept screaming.

Her mother must have got her father because soon Gustus was pulling her off of her older sister and holding her back while her mother looked at her wounds. “Gustus we need to get her to Polis there might be some internal injuries,” Costia informed the large man. Gustus huffed and puffed but eventually relented allowing his wife to take both of his girls to get medical attention while he took care of the needs of his tribe before meeting them there. 

At the hospital Abby took care of Anya who had a shattered eye socket and a broken nose, but most of all a broken ego. Lexa was in the same room with her mother when Abby was working on Anya but suddenly she didn’t feel so good. She ran to the washroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. This wasn’t the first time she had done it. She thought maybe she got a stomach bug and she was chalking it up to seeing all the blood.

When she emerged from the washroom her mother asked if she was okay. She blamed it on seeing all the blood and joked that she could never be a doctor like her mother or Abby. Raven finally showed up and was hovering awkwardly in the doorway. “If it is alright with you I am going to be staying with Raven for a few days. Mom you can drop off some of my clothes, school work, and Clarke’s package,” Lexa stared pointedly at her sister. 

“Only if that is alright with Raven,” her mother said.

“More than alright. I miss our little commander here. Plus I got the spare room. If we are all good here let's hit the road roomie.” Raven said sensing the tension in the room. Raven took her back to her place to grab some school work, clothes, and all the letters that Clarke had sent her and they left for Polis.

The city was huge and it took awhile for Lexa to get used to walking around but eventually she got the hang of it. Raven’s cooking wasn’t that good though and it tended to make her sick more times than not. The one thing that seemed to calm her raging stomach were Clarke’s favourite stupid peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off. 

-Dear Clarke

I have been staying with Raven in Polis for the past week. Anya and I got in a fight over your letter and it ripped. It tore my heart apart almost as much as being away from you. I still have yet to get your package, my mom is supposed to be coming by with more school supplies and is bringing it then. I honestly hope she brings some better food. Raven isn’t the greastest cok and everything she seems to make upsets my stomach. I don’t want to tell her though because she is already being so nice letting me stay with her. Polis is huge. I think I want to live here with you when you return. We can get a nice flat and you can have space to work on your art. Maybe you could build me a bookshelf or two, or three for all the books I have been reading. I can see a life there with you Clarke. You are the Alpha to my Omega. (surprise I presented.) I really don’t want to go through any heats without you. The heat I went through was apparently a pseudo heat and not a full heat. Mom says that happens sometimes when an Omega is stressed out, but there are other factors that could be causing it but she thinks that stress is the most likely cause. I am not looking forward to going through a heat without you but I promise my love I will be spending them alone. You will always be my first and forever my last.

Love your Omega

A week later and her mother arrived with a few things from school, some new clothes, and the box that Clarke had sent. She went through the school things with her mother and she explained what her teacher expected of her. Suddenly she felt very nauseous and had to excuse herself to the washroom. Lexa sprinted in and emptied the contents of her stomach.

When she came out of the washroom she got straight to work making Clarke’s favourite peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Lexa sweetie are you okay?” Her mother Costia asked with concern.

“I am fine. Raven’s cooking just doesn’t agree with me and she has been kind to me and I don’t want to say anything.”

“Lexa you hate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” 

“I know. I just miss Clarke. Whenever I think of her my stomach goes in knots and I worry for her. I keep making myself these stupid sandwiches she loves and it seems to help,” Lexa said sadly before she started to cry. 

Her mother wrapped her arms around her and assured her that Clarke would be alright and return to them. “I have the parcel she sent you, and another letter. Would you like to read them? I can make us some tea and you can catch me up on everything,” her mother smiled politely at her.

Lexa was still sniffling when she took the items from her mother and asked if she could make her a peppermint tea because even after the sandwich her stomach was acting up. Lexa ripped open the parcel and inside was one of Clarke’s old band t-shirts. Her Alpha liked muse much to her displeasure but it smelt like her and it seemed to calm her body down and the raging fight in her belly ceased. There was one more thing inside the box. The bracelet that Clarke spoke of. Immediately she put it on and imagined Clarke spending hours trying to pick out the perfect design for her. It brought tears to her eyes and she opened up the new letter from her Alpha excited to see what she had to say this week. 

To my sweet Omega,

I told you once before and I will say it again no matter how you presented I will always love you. You are it for me Lexa. I just finished basic training here. Can you believe it has almost been 3 months. This is the longest we have ever been seperated and I don’t want us to have to go through this again. When I have completed my contract I will come home to you I swear it. I don’t know what I have to do to prove to your father that I am worthy of you but I will do it. I will do anything for you Lexa. I love you so much. We are shipping out in a few days and I am not sure if I will get any more letters from you or if you will receive any from me but know that in my heart I always carry you with me. I bare your mark with pride. I am yours my love forever and always.

Your Alpha

Lexa’s mother left shortly after they had tea and had caught up on all the packs politics. Lexa asked how Abby and Jake were doing and she was told they planned on coming up to visit Raven and her, soon and they would make a weekend of it. Her mother wouldn’t be able to make it though as she had to cover a shift at Polis hospital. If Clarkes shirt could calm her down than maybe Abby and Jake’s presence would as well. 

It had been a week since her mother visited that Raven found Lexa lying on the couch nearly unconscious so she called Abby and Jake and they told her to call an ambulance and they would meet her at Polis general. “Clarke Where is Clarke,” Lexa kept grumbling. Raven called an ambulance and within a few minutes they were transported to Polis general. 

Lexa couldn’t feel the Doctors poking and prodding her. She couldn’t even hear her own families voices surrounding her. She hadn’t been able to keep much food down for the past week and she was so tired. She just wanted Clarke to be there with her. She knew if Clarke was with her she wouldn’t be feeling this way. “Clarke,” she called out again but to no avail. Her Alpha didn’t show. 

She felt groggy, like the world was spinning and she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was feeling ill and then taking a rest on Ravens couch before attending to the rest of her homework. “She’s waking up she heard her mother say.”

“Mom,” Lexa asked confused. “Where am I?”

“Baby you are at the hospital. You were passed out and Raven couldn’t wake you so she called an ambulance.” Lexa tried to sit up but her mother's hands kept her down. “You were extremely dehydrated. We have you hooked up to an IV. How long have you been sick for,” her mother asked her. 

Before she could tell her mother she had been sick for almost a month Abby walked into the room followed by Raven, Jake, Anya, and Gustus. “Abby,” Lexa greeted Clarke’s mother.

Abby seemed to have a grim smile on her face and Lexa really was not enjoying the way the woman was staring at her. “We have your test results, and I beleive it best if you stay here for a few weeks so I can monitor you better. Would you feel more comfortable if it was just us and your mother in the room? You are still a minor and I need to have a guardian present,” Abby spoke softly.

“Mom can you stay please,” Lexa asked softly scared of what Abby had to say if her facial expression was anything to go by. 

Slowly everyone left the room. Gustus put up a huff and so did Anya saying they were family and they had a right to know what was going on with their daughter/ sister. Lexa couldn’t be more glad at Abby for giving them the death stare to send them on their way out of the room. Jake gave her a sympathetic look and Raven waved goodbye to her saying she would be just outside if she needed anything. Over the years Raven had become a great friend. 

Lexa’s mother took a place near her head and held her hand which the IV was not placed on. They both looked at Abby expectantly and the woman took a deep breath and braced herself to tell them the news. “Lexa I am going to ask you a few questions first. I already know the results of all the tests we ran but I really need you to be honest in order for me to help you out. This is serious and you could have died if Raven wasn’t around to find you. Okay?”

“Yes Abby,” Lexa said looking down. It was like being scolded as a child all over again.

“When was your last period?”

“I ummm never had one.”

“But you went through a heat.”

Her mother took the reigns on the next question. “Lexa went through a pseudo heat. I don’t think it was a complete heat due to stress.” When the words left her mother's mouth Lexa saw her visibly pale. 

“How long have you been feeling nauseous?”

“About a month now.”

“Have you been able to keep any food down?”

“Not much, just those stupid crustless peanut butter sandwiches Clarke loves so much,” Lexa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was looking outside the window now not noticing the looks that Abby and her mother were exchanging. “Look can you just give me a pill or something to make this all go away and I can go back to living with Raven and finishing my schooling.”

“Lexa a pill isn’t just going to make this go away,” her mother spoke sadly.

“So what is it, am I dying,” Lexa asked frantically looking at Abby.

Clarke’s mother moved closer to the bed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smelt of Clarke and she instantly relaxed. “My scent helps doesn’t it,” Abby asked her.

“Yes,” Lexa said sleepily thinking of Clarke.

“Lexa you’re pregnant,” Abby said gripping her shoulder and pumping out a calming scent.

Lexa’s eyes went wide in shock. All the symptoms suddenly making sense to her. She was pregnant and Clarke was the sire. “I, I slept with Clarke before she left. Well I made her sleep with me. I love Clarke and I have for years and I couldn’t stand the thought of never being with her if anything happened. She was in rut but I hadn’t presented so I didn’t think I could get pregnant. I don’t even think she thought I could be pregnant.”

“Lexa” Abby spoke softly. “Did Clarke happen to claim you at all?”

“No,” Lexa sobbed. “She didn’t. She said she wanted to wait. Wanted to give me a choice in case she died or I found someone else. She promised we would complete our bond when she got back. She said she would prove herself worthy to father and then we would be together,” Lexa sobbed out.

“Complete your bond,” Costia questioned.

“I ummm. I. Well after. Well during. I felt my teeth extend and it just felt so right. I wanted Clarke for so long. I didn’t realize until Clarke shifted us and I saw the blood running down her chest.”

“O Lexa. Clarke was just trying to do the right thing. My stubborn Alpha of a daughter would do anything for you. The reason you are pregnant is because of your bond. Clarke might not have completed it in a physical sense but you're wolves belong together and they sensed that,” said Abby. 

“It’s going to be okay sweetie. We will all help you through this I promise you. You need to take care of yourself for Clarke and your baby,” her mother said holding her tight.

Abby had brought in an ultrasound machine after she and her mother told Gustus, Anya, and Jake the news. As predicted, Jake was over the moon and her father punched a wall repeatedly until her mother had to sedate him. Anya didn’t look like she was faring any better but she didn’t say anything. As Abby moved the wand over her stomach her mother gripped her hand and clearly said “OMG”

“What, what is it,” Lexa said in a panic.

“No wonder you are so exhausted sweetie. You are carrying twins,” her mother explained to her.

“Thata girl Clarke. I knew she was one powerful Alpha,” Jake gloated.

Lexa laughed as Abby hit her husband, “not the time Jake.” It surely wasn’t the time Anya looked like she was going to strangle him, and she was happy her father wasn’t awake to hear the comment. She would have to ask her mother to tell him that she was expecting twins. She didn’t want to feel his wrath. She already knew she would get an earful. 

While Lexa was recovering she asked her mother for a pen and paper so she could write to Clarke and tell her the good news. At least she hoped her Alpha would find it to be good news. She knew the timing wasn’t right but she knew her Alpha would be a great sire and their kids would adore her. She knew that Clarke would definitely be the favorite parent. 

Dear Alpha,

I have some news for you. Some pretty big news at that and I am not sure how you are going to handle it. I am not even sure how I am going to handle it without you but I have to. There really is no easy way of saying this but I am pregnant. Just so you don’t go into a panic there has been no one else nor will there ever be. I remained pure for your taking Clarke and the gods seemed fit to grant us with life. With 2 lives to be precise. I don’t know the gender yet but I hope we will have one of each and that these will be the first of many. I know we are young but we can do anything together Clarke. When you are around I feel like I can take on the world. I can’t wait to meet them Clarke. I hope that they look like you, you are so beautiful. I would love it if we have a boy and a girl. Either way I want to name one after you, and if we have a girl I want to name her Jasmine. I know I know I have a disney fetish, and the kids will inherit that from me. Hopefully that won’t be the only thing. Time will tell.

Love,

Your pregnant Omega.

As soon as she finished writing it and sealing the envelope with a kiss praying it would make it to Clarke soon she handed it to Anya. Her sister promised to bring it to the post for her because Abby and her mother didn’t want her to get out of bed for another week until she got her strength up and her body retained more fluids. She couldn’t wait to see how her Alpha would respond. She wished she could see Clarke’s shocked face when she opens the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke spends some time with Kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make a note because everyone hates Anya right now. She did a shitty thing and she has a lot to make up for, and she will make up for it. You will all find out Lexa's punishment for her in the next chapter which I will post tomorrow because you will be left with a cliffhanger.

Chapter 11

Lexa watched Clarke sleep for hours. She had missed her Alpha for years and thought she would never see her again. The little bundle in her arms did nothing but warm her heart seeing how much Clarke loved and cared for her. She knew that Clarke would be just as protective over her pups and any more pups that they choose to have together when the time comes. 

Her Alpha yawned and stretched and placed her feet out of bed and looked on the ground. “Why is there a puppy sleeping on the floor Lexa,” Clarke asked.

“Aden and Kent usually sleep in their own room. Kent didn’t want to be away from you. He felt guilty for shooting you and wanted to watch over you while you slept. I told him to go to bed hours ago, but he refused to leave your side.”

“He could have slept on the bed”

“Kent doesn’t know you like I do Clarke. Neither does Aden. He feared he would be rejected.”

“I am going to fix that. I promise you Lexa. What time is breakfast?”

“Whenever you want it Clarke.”

“Okay then. Can you hold onto Jasmine for another minute. Please,” Clarke said rising to her feet. She picked up the blonde wolf and placed him on the bed she was sleeping on. He opened his eyes for a moment and Clarke stroked his fur helping him back to sleep. “Join us,” Clarke asked Lexa knowing that Jasmine must have woken her sometime in the night and she left the bed. 

“Forever and always my love,” Lexa said handing Jasmine over to Clarke. Clarke rested the baby on her chest and Lexa tucked her head into Clarkes shoulder putting a leg overtop of her and an arm across her chest helping to hold in Jasmine. Kent cuddled into Lexa and Lexa wrapped her free arm around him and she started to purr a familiar tune and soon all of her love’s were put to sleep. 

When Lexa woke an hour later everyone else was still asleep so she slipped out of bed, much to her family's grumblings protests she told them she had to use the washroom. Once at the door she looked back and noticed that Kent had snuggled into Clarke and her Alpha put an arm around him. It melted her heart. Now she just had to work ok Aden.

She exited her home in Trikru territory and went straight to the fighting pits. She needed to train and burn off all of this excess energy. Her feelings were negative and she needed to hold a civil discussion with her people even though said people were her family. Indra was there and she would make a great sparring partner and Lexa got lost in her movements losing track of time and beating her fellow wolf almost to a pulp. 

\---------------

“I can feel you standing over me pup. What do you want,” Clarke asked opening her eyes to see Kent in human form. 

The boy was shuffling from foot to foot clearly nervous about something and Clarke took pity on him. She stood up holding Jasmine and with a free hand ruffled his shaggy hair letting him know it’s alright. “Grandma made breakfast.”

“Which one Clarke asked raising an eyebrow.”

“Grandma Costia”

“Good so we don’t have to pretend we like it then,” Clarke winked and Kent laughed. God he had a beautiful laugh, and she couldn’t wait to do it more often. “Also the next time you come into the room you can sleep on the bed, I won’t mind.” This time his smile grew as big as hers. She knew she should stay in bed today and heal but she wanted to get to know her son. Both of them if possible.

When she got to the kitchen by following Kent, Costia and her parents were already sitting at the table. “Clarke sit up on the bench and I will take a look at your back while you eat,” Abby instructed and Clarke did as she was told. 

Kent took up a seat beside her and Costia plated some pancakes and bacon for them to eat and handed a bottle of milk to Clarke for Jasmine. “Thank you for breakfast Costia, you always made the best food,” Clarke said stuffing her face. She felt her mom prod at her back. “Sorry mom you know it’s true. Right kid,” Clarke said looking at Kent and smiling. The boy merely just nodded to busy chowing down on food which made her chuckle.

“Clarke you seem to be healing well but you need to stay still today. I suggest you shift for the rest of the day,” Abby said applying a new paultice to her back. “I will bandage it up later before you head to bed but no strenuous activities.”

“Got it mom. Hey dad where is Aden,” Clarke asked.

“He ummm went to visit his aunt Anya to train,” Jake said with a half smile.

“O okay. Umm Kent what do you say we hang out today, maybe go back to the room and talk a bit and tell me a bit about yourself. Take a nap. You know Doctors orders and all,” Clarke winked. Still the boy didn’t talk her just nodded his consent.

“Mom, Dad, Costia maybe we can all have dinner tonight as a family. I doubt Lexa will see fit to dine with her father and sister but I would like to catch up with all of you.” Clarke said making eye contact with all of them and trying to smile even though she was in pain. “Costia thanks again for breakfast” Clarke said pushing her chair back and noticed Kent did the same.

“That sounds lovely Clarke,” her mother said and Jake nodded.

“I’ll see if we can find some ingredients for your mother to cook up your favourite,” Costia chuckled.

Clarke left the room with her son in tow and made it back into Lexa’s. Once they were inside she shut the door and looked around the room. Jasmine had just been fed so she went through her normal routine with her while Kent watched closely. Once she grabbed Jasmine’s baby carrier and some things for her for later she looked around the room. Once she found what she wanted she put a chair in front of the door blocking anyone front entering.

“Mom, what are you doing?” he asked with a confused look on his face.

“I am not going to spend a day couped up in a room. I have done that for the past 10 years. I want to get to know my son. So let’s sneak out of here and go do something fun. Something you like to do,” Clarke said already opening the window. She loved the way she just called him mom and was excited to spend more time with him.

Kent was the first one out and Clarke followed his every step. It was like the boy already knew how to do this. He truly was her son. She followed him closely avoiding homes as they went and skirted around the city of TonDC. Kent was leading but Clarke had a good idea of where they were going, to a place Lexa loved to go as a kid.

She was right. Kent had led her straight to the stream where Lexa used to love to shift and catch fish. No matter what mood she was in it always seemed to make her happy and she was glad to see she passed on the tradition. “Well get to it kid. Let’s see what you got, we have to get dinner for the whole family,” Clarke chuckled placing Jasmine down on a blanket near a flat part of the stream.

It was fine for her to shift. Her body had been aching and craving it. With Jasmine safely asleep on the shore she felt safe and secure. She no longer cared about nudity like she used to. Being in the bunker she was mostly nude all the time, so she quickly changed and shifted into her bright white wolf with piercing blue eyes. 

“Woah,” Kent said. Clarke slowly approached her son and let him run his fingers along the side of her fur. He was careful to avoid all of her wounds but she could tell he was in awe of her coat. Not many had such a striking one as hers. She already saw his sandy blonde coat and she was curious to see if Aden looked the same, and what Jasmine would look like in a month from now. 

Clarke jumped into the water and soon Kent joined her and they started to swim around. Kent was just like his nomon. Impatient. He lunged to quickly and scared them off but Clarke didn’t say a thing. She moved a bit closer up stream to her daughter so she could keep a closer eye on her, and so she had a chance to catch something. As much as she enjoyed watching him prance around like Lexa did she wanted to teach him something.

She waited and waited and eventually the fish were swimming around her feet. She dove her muzzle in and caught one and threw it to the shore careful of where her baby girl was. She looked over and Kent splashed the water in frustration and she decided it was time to switch back.

“Hey calm down. I know you can do this. See your feet, you are making too much movement. You gotta be still and let them come to you. It is all about being patient. Something your nomon was never quite good at,” Clarke chuckled. 

Kent did as he was told and when he finally caught one after a few minutes he did a little happy dance and almost dropped the fish back into the water. He carried it out and brought it to her laying it at her feet. She patted his head and rubbed his wet coat, “good job my boy. Let’s see how many more you can catch before we get caught.”

The small blonde wolf eagerly wandered back into the water but instead of running in like before and splashing around her slowed down his movements. Clarke carefully observed him as she rubbed her hand up and down Jasmines tummy trying to keep her asleep. Within another minute Kent had caught another one and brought it to her. 3 fish so far. Not bad, but not enough to feed a family of wolves. 

He went back into the water and looked at her and Clarke smiled and nodded. He was doing such a good job she couldn’t be more proud. A new scent was fast approaching and Clarke scooped up her daughter and quickly placed her in her carrier preparing for a fight. Kent didn’t seem to notice to engrossed in his newly acquired skills, but Clarke stepped in front of him ready to protect him.

“I know it’s been a long time kiddo but you didn’t even recognize your old man’s scent,” her father joked with her. 

“How did you know we were here,” Clarke questioned.

“Really Clarke. The daughter I raised could barely stand to be in her room for an hour. Plus you said you wanted to get to know Kent and I know this is his favourite place. I brought 2 buckets, although I didn’t expect him to catch anything,” Jake chuckled gesturing to the 4 fish now on the ground. 

Kent approached with a fish in his mouth and placed it in the bucket in his grandpa’s hands then playfully nipped at his hand. “I see you taught him well Clarke. Why don’t you shift and join him. Whoever catches the most doesn’t have to do dishes tonight,” her father suggested. Kent barked out his consent so Clarke conceded.

She helped her father fill the bucket with water and placed the fish that they both already caught in it. Clarke went back to the blanket on the shore and her father followed her. He sat down on the blanket and held out his arms. “I know you don’t want to let her go. I felt the same way about you when you were this little. I won’t let anything happen to her Clarke and when she wakes I promise to get you so you can feed her.”

“It is hard. She.. I…” Clarke shook her head trying to clear it of the memories. She looked over at Kent and decided it was time to make some new ones. She could trust her father with Jasmine. “If she wakes you can feed her. I prepared a bottled and there is some cloth in there to change her. Thank you,” Clarke said handing over her youngest child before joining her son.

She stood aways from Kent and nodded to him. She had made sure all of his fish were in one bucket and her one in the other before they started their competition. They spaced out entirely to engrossed in their tasks. Their buckets were almost full when Clarke caught wind of some unknown scents and she could smell their hostility. She barked at Kent and ran to her father with her son on her heels. They were a mile out and would be here within minutes.

Clarke shifted back quickly. “Kent I need you to shift back,” she said to her son and watched as he did as he was told. Clarke grabbed Jasmine from her father and adjusted Jasmines harness to him much to his protest. “You can do this Kent. I know you will get her home safe. I trust you with her okay,” Clarke said grabbing his face and looking him in the eye until he nodded and put on a brave face. His blue eyes looking much as determined as hers. 

“Dad get the fish back please. I am really looking forward to dinner,” Clarke joked before shifting back. She watched her family do as she told, somewhere along the lines of 11 years of being away she had grown up and become even stronger than she was before. Even more authoritative. 

She could see 3 wolves approach from across the river and they were anything but friendly. Clarke charged at them and let them swipe at her but she dodged and dragged her claws along their bodies creating minor wounds that would hinder their movement. They were battle ready and she was ready for them. If she could bring down a whole city she could bring down them all.

Clarke blasted her scent and all 3 of them struggled but dropped. She knew she couldn’t keep this up for long without it weakening her completely so she shifted back. “Shift now or suffer a slow death,” Clarke ordered.

2 of them shifted and one was struggling and trying to refuse and she was an Alpha that didn’t go back on her word. Time spent in solitary one thing she learned was that she could partially shift if she put in enough energy for it. All she needed were her incisors and once they were out she bit into the man's thigh and shifted her jaw back.

It would take him about 3 minutes to bleed out slowly and she would let his friends watch him die. “Who sent you and why,” Clarke demanded.

“We are,” the female Alpha began to speak but was cut off by the male.

“We won’t tell you anything he growled,” facing her and not looking at his friend who’s blood had started to trail to his feet.

“Well I really don’t need 2 of you,” Clarke mused and blasted her scent event more. She knew they couldn’t move so she grabbed a fallen log lifting it with ease and brought it down over the man who spoke ups head. It caved in and the woman beside him whimpered. “Are you ready to talk now? It’s easier to take one of you back than 3. Tell me who sent you and why and I will let you live,” Clarke growled out.

“We are Azgeda. Sent by Queen Nia to kill the one who returned. To find and kill Lexa’s claimed so she could mate with Ontari as planned,” the female Alpha choked out.

“Run,” Clarke spoke.

The woman shifted back and ran. Clarke gave her 30 seconds before shifting herself and following her scent. She needed to see where she was going. Where this woman would lead her to. Nia had to have more people out here in these woods. Clarke chased her for an hour keeping her distance to not be discovered and when The Alpha slowed down so did she. Clarke lowered herself and crawled forward.

“Did you finish the job Echo,” a man spoke.

“No Quint. She killed them. Neo she bled out slowly and she smashed Trey’s head in. She was powerful. Nia and Gustus’s plan will fail. Ontari will not be taking the throne with Lexa like they had planned,” the woman she let go said.

Gustus. Clarke wanted to growl and spill out all of her rage but she needed to know if there was more. She needed to know if the rest of her family was in danger. Growls erupted from the clearing at the mention of the death of their friends. Clarke counted 10 other wolves howling. 10 wolves, could she really take on 10 wolves. 

The thought of something happening to her family and Lexa mating with someone else was enough to drive her forward. Her wolf surged forward into the clearing and slashed the neck of the first wolf she saw, and then snapped the jugular of another. She blasted her scent and they all went down. She counted 20. Some in wolf form and some in human form with weapons. 

Clarke shifted and grabbed the weapons. They must have been over 30 miles from TonDC and no one would be around to hear them unless they brought even more back up which she doubted. She checked the guns and they had low ammo so she decided to use 2 knives. She went over and slit the throat of everyone there but the woman she had let go before. If she talked once she would talk again.

She used the but end of the knife and knocked her out before gathering all the weapons and useful items like food into a bag and hauling it on her sore back. She knew she had reopened her wounds but protecting her family was worth it. Keeping them safe was worth the risk of dying anyday. She used rope to tie up the woman and dragged her body behind her.

Clarke was tired and her muscles ached but she was anything but weak. The mountain had made her strong. It had made her almost immune to pain. She could block it out and focus her mind on happier memories. It was getting close to nightfall when she got close to the river, and she could smell other wolves. She should have known Lexa would send out a search party.

Indra approached her and sized her up, “your mate has been looking for you Clarke she practically sent out the whole village to look for you. Sound familiar,” the older warrior scolded.

“Very,” Clarke huffed. “Put her in a cell, her and her 2 friends over there tried to kill me.”

“I see noticed they didn’t succeed. You were gone for a long time though,” Indra pushed intent on getting to the bottom of this.

“I let her go after she talked. She is Azgeda sent by Nia to kill me. I followed her back to her camp and proceeded to kill the rest of those that were laying in wait. They are about 30 miles back. I blasted my scent you should be able to follow my trail,” Clarke said and then held out the bag to Indra. “These are the weapons and supplies I took off of them. If you will excuse me, I should probably get back.”

Indra nodded to her and took the bag of weapons and the rope the prisoner was tied to. Clarke knew that Lexa would want to question her later. Once she crossed the creek she could feel her body start to shake. She had exerted too much of her energy and she knew she was going to crash. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, “I got you Clarke,” she heard Anya say before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it let me know what you think in the comments and thanks again for leaving kudos.
> 
> PS there will be a lot of cute family moments up ahead. I may write some dark chapters and some twisted things but I like to think I make up for it with some fluffy moments :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks with Aden as well as Clarkes platoon members.
> 
> Anya's punishment
> 
> Lexa visits Gustus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know what Clarke and Kent are up to at this time, but we don't know what Lexa was busy doing so here is her point of view. 
> 
> TW Lexa does her best to explain rape to Aden.

Chapter 12

After Lexa had beat Indra she let her go and rest, and she grabbed a drink of water. She noticed her son sparring with Anya in the pits and it gave her the perfect idea to begin the punishment of her sister. Anya was going to hate her for this, but it would start to make up for the wrongs she had done to her. 

“Aden, Anya,” Lexa greeted nodding curtly.

They both stood at attention. Aden idolized his aunt and was nearly inconsolable when she went missing. “Aden why don’t you go see if your mother and brother left you any breakfast. I know you left the house before I did.”

“She is no mother of mine.”

Lexa had had it with his attitude problem. He had no idea what Clarke had been through and he didn’t want to listen to what had actually happened. “Pick up your staff,” Lexa ordered in full commander mode. She refused to spar with her children not wanting to hurt them and the shocked look on Aden’s face was enough to tell her she would break through to him by the end of this. 

“Everytime you can land a hit on me you can ask me a question. Every time I knock you down you listen to what I have to say. Anya will monitor and I trust she will interfere before I overstep. It is time you learn to open your mind and listen Aden. You can’t build understanding and connections if you close yourself off. You want to lead eventually, you need to prove it,” Lexa said grabbing a staff and getting herself into position.

Lexa waited. She let Aden attack first and she blocked a few of his hits. She had to admit that they were pretty powerful blows and he would turn into a strong wolf but he had much to learn. He overstepped his reach and she took advantage swiping his feet out from under him making him land on his ass. She stood over him and gently placed her staff on his throat reminding him who won.

“Clarke had no idea you existed. Your aunt Anya used her military contacts and stopped all contact between your sire and I,” Lexa said taking a step back and letting Aden get back up.

Lexa watched him look to his aunt who nodded solemnly confirming what she said was true. She could see the understanding start to form in his eyes but he was determined and she knew she never backed down from a fight. She blocked each and every one of his hits never letting him land one and never landing one of her own. She didn’t want to hurt her own child. On one block she got the staff out of his hands and he stumbled backwards and Lexa raised her staff to his throat.

“Tell me Aden. Do you know what rape is,” Lexa asked her son. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with him but she needed him to understand. She needed to be honest with him about everything that happened between her and Clarke and what happened to Clarke while in the mountain. 

“It’s what that woman did to you. It’s why Kent and I exist.”

Aden tried to get up but she gently pushed him back down letting him know she was not done. “What happened between Clarke and I was not rape. I loved Clarke at the time and still do now. I never stopped loving your mother and I never took another to bed as much as your grandfather has tried to force other Alpha’s on me. That is rape Aden. Rape is something nonconsensual. Your sister, Clarke’s daughter was a product of rape. Both Clarke and the Omega in heat did not consent, but the people who held them captive forced them into doing it.”

“But why-”

Lexa cut him off. “You know the rules,” she said, stepping back and let him get back up to grab his staff. 

The fight resumed and this time Lexa didn’t drag it out. She sidestepped and used her feet to knock Aden down. 

“Like I said before I love Clarke. You and Kent are a product of that love. Rape is punishable by death throughout the coalition. Your grandfather never believed me when I told him it was consensual. I came on to your mother while she was in rut. If anything I took advantage of the situation and raped her Aden. Clarke is innocent in all of this. The only thing she is guilty of is loving me. Which is why your grandfather was so hell bent on torturing your mother to death yesterday.”

Lexa backed off once more. She could see Aden start to understand. She could see the questions working through his mind but she wasn’t going to let him land a hit. She let him try to hit her for 30 minutes and she blocked everyone with ease until he was huffing and puffing, but was not begging for a break. Lexa didn’t want to strain her son anymore and set him on his ass once more.

“Love Aden. Given the chance you will love Clarke as much as I do and everyone else does. She deserves a chance to get to know you, and you deserve to get a chance to know her. She loves you already. Just give her a chance and let her in.” She could tell he was about to say something but she didn’t want to hear it. She was tired from sparring and from all of her emotions. 

“Save your questions Aden for your sire. I will not be answering them. Go get something to eat and help Artigus in the fields until it is time for dinner,” Lexa said turning her back on the child who she had knocked down on the ground again to face her sister.

“Well restrained on your part for not actually landing a real hit on him,” Anya said.

“As badly as I wanted to, I could never hurt my own pup as mad as I am at him.”

“So…. my punishment. What is it going to be. Working in the fields, cleaning out the latrines, shovelling shit, lashes, being locked in a cell for the rest of my life.”

Lexa smiled the most evil smile she had in years. “No you will be returning to Polis with us and you will receive 20 lashes. On top of your lashes you will be training the juniors from now on. I want them to start training as soon as they can hold a staff. Every single wolf will learn how to fight and defend themselves. The Azgeda have been getting restless and raiding lands for years. We need to train them young. When you are not training them you will be in the orphanage working and taking care of the children. I don’t want to hear about you avoiding changing dirty diapers or puke. This is your punishment Anya and you will serve it out until I decide otherwise.”

“You want me to train dirty stinking brats. I’d rather rot in a cell,” her sister screamed.

“Yes which is why you will be doing this. I am the commander and you will listen to me Anya. You will be starting now. Go meet Indra. She already knows about your punishment and has found some children for you to start training. Also I hear we are having a family dinner tonight. As much as I am displeased at you I am sure the boys would want their aunt to be there,” Lexa said before turning on her heel and left before she could hear any more of her sisters grumbling.

Thinking of Anya training with children put a smile to her face. Anya hates children. Hates how dirty they get and how they don’t listen. She didn’t bother to be part of the boys lives until they were 3 and weren’t in diapers anymore. She refused to start training them up until they were 8 stating they were brats that wouldn’t listen. She was looking forward to hearing reports about her sister once back in Polis. 

After hearing from her mother about Clarke wanting a family dinner after she stopped sparring with Indra, she knew she needed to extend the invitation. There were people that Clarke needs around her just as much as her family. So she headed to the hut that she had set aside for Clarke’s friends.

Lexa knocked on the door and waited to be let in. When the door swung open it was Raven who was there. “Well hello there commander. What’s up.”

“Seriously Raven you of all people know not to call me that when we are among friends.”

The beta just shrugged and proceeded further into the building. Clarke’s friends were all sitting around a table and it was clear she interrupted a discussion. She was happy to see that Raven was there with them though. She may be a bit eccentric but she knew how to make people feel welcome. 

“May I take a seat,” Lexa asked the group wanting to show them that she respected them and they were free to make decisions. Especially after being controlled for a good portion of their lives.

The boy Jasper was quick to rise to his feet and pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in for her when she sat down. “Thank you Jasper. Clarke had suggested a family dinner to our parents and I feel like you all should know that invitation extends to you. I hope to see you all there,” Lexa smiled at them before continuing. “I asked you all about what you wanted to do, I am not pushing I am just wondering if any of you have made a decision and if I can help you in anyway.

“I want to train and learn how your people fight without the use of a firearm. I would also like to see Polis. I heard it was amazing, I might like to teach children eventually. Maybe how to fight and defend themselves. I don’t want what happened to me to happen to another person again,” said Octavia holding her head high.

“Then it will be done Octavia. My sister Anya will be moving back to Polis to train the children and help at the orphanage. She can train you as well if that suits you,” Lexa said.

“That sounds awesome. Thank you commander,” Octavia said with glee and a huge smile on her face. Lexa laughed internally. If there was anything Anya hated more than kids it was overly cheery people.

“Monty, Jasper. I know you want to head back to Arkadia and see if your family has survived. Sadly I don’t know the answer to that. You can return with Raven and if you can’t find what you are looking for there, seek me out and we will work something out.” The two boys nodded at her and smiled.

“What of you Murphy,” Lexa asked.

“I was exiled from Floukru, and then I joined the military. I have no home and I know nothing but how to fight and track. If it’s alright with you I want to stick with this one over here. I like her humor,” Murphy said pointing to Raven, and Lexa didn’t miss the blush that spread across her face or the knowing looks of their friends. Humor was not the only thing Murphy liked about Raven that was for sure. 

“If you think you can keep up with her by all means she is yours to keep,” Lexa joked.

“Hey I am not your property commander.”

“No Raven you are not. However on the topic of property we need more vehicles. I nearly killed myself and some horses trying to get here. Do you think you can make more rovers,” Lexa asked.

“Maybe if I had some more parts. Really we are just missing working vehicles and solar panels. If you have any of those just laying around, then ya I can make you a whole fucking fleet. I can even mount some guns on them if you want, but as you know we have none of those things,” spoke Raven.

“We ummm might be able to help with that,” Murphy spoke up which peaked both her and Raven’s interest. “When Jasper and I were searching the bunker we found a lot of vehicles. They also had to power the bunker somehow so there must be some solar panels somewhere or maybe even an old maps with other bunkers we can search. They also had a ton of supplies that we can take along with the vehicles and spread them out through your clans to those who need it most,” Murphy said.

They could always use more supplies. Food had been getting shorter over the years and she instituted a breeding program 2 years ago but it would take a few years until the results would be more fruitful. Some clans were worse than others but excess food from certain clans were always brought to Polis to be redistributed to those in need. 

“Ya don’t forget about that chopper. That baby is fucking sweet. Hey Monty can’t you rig something up with your moonshine and have it run on ethanol,” Jasper asked cheerfully.

“A chopper you found a fucking chopper. When can we leave,” Raven said standing up excitedly. “Lexa remember how you owe me one for back in the day for your sexy romp with Clarke in the cave. I want that chopper.”

“Tomorrow if Clarke is well enough we will head to Arkadia. Monty and Jasper can search for their families while you bring me and my family back to Polis Raven. Octavia included and Murphy if you are sure you want to be around Raven you are welcome to join as well. Enjoy the rest of your day. Dinner will be at nightfall. If you need anything all you have to do is ask.” Lexa paused thinking for a minute, “and Raven the chopper is yours.” Lexa said pushing her chair back and exiting the hut. 

Raven has not shut up about missing flying since the bombs. The Griffins had paid for her to get her pilot’s license which is why she was working in Polis at the time of the bombs. Maybe if she got the chopper up and running they could explore more of the world. See if there were others like them out there and help them if needed. 

It was time to visit her father. She had no idea what to do about him, but strip him of his rank and lash him. He was still her family and after everything he had put her through she still couldn’t banish him. The guards let her pass and she entered into the cell block and her father sat with his back on the wall like he was waiting for her arrival. “I challenge you commander. I see you unfit to rule, and by the laws of the commander you have to accept my challenge.”

Fuck. She did not see this coming. She hoped he would be remorseful and apologize after being told everything that Clarke and his own daughter had been through. Take the lashes and have it be done with. He was not. He was a stubborn old man and she would accept his challenge and would fight him to the death if she had to. “I accept your challenge,” Lexa said looking at her father dead in the eye.

“Guards release Gustus to the training grounds and prepare the pits for a fight. A challenge has been issued and the commander will answer that challenge with blood,” Lexa spoke forcefully keeping her Heda mask in place. 

She stormed out of the cell block and to the main house, she needed to speak to her mother and she needed to see Clarke. She had been so strong all those years without her but now she needed her Alpha to tell her everything was going to be alright. She needed to be held and know that she could make it through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling with my next chapter on a true knight so just working things out through here and the words keep flowing so I don't plan on stopping. I do go back and forth though when I hit a rut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning is some past family talks after they find out Lexa is pregnant. Then how she becomes commander. It ends in the present time of Lexa just arriving back at her home after talking to her father who just issued a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter where I introduce some people and get rid of others.

Chapter 13 

“How could you be so irresponsible Lexa. I knew that Alpha was trouble. Just wait until I get my hands on her for what she did to you” Gustus shouted.

“She didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t ask for. I love her father and I know that she loves me and she will be here for me and her children,” Lexa shouted back.

“She disrespected me Lexa and she will be punished.”

“How did she disrespect you. She has been trying to prove her worth to you for years,” her mother cut in.

“She was suppose to stay away from Lexa. I told her I would beat the crap out of her if she touched her and she obviously did,” Anya shouted out.

“She didn’t go about it the proper way. The Trikru way,” Gustus boomed and Lexa was sure every member of their pack knew about the family drama that was going on right now. 

“Gustus the girl brought down a moose and brought it to your door. How many of your warriors can do that single handed. Clarke has been looking after Lexa since she was a little girl. You are a fool to think she hasn’t proved herself worthy enough. And you Anya, know better than to challenge and intimidate Clarke when you know full well she would let you hit her even though she could take you down with her scent alone. Don’t think I don’t remember last summer,” Costia said with a raised voice. Not quite as high as her mate and her eldest daughter. 

“Clarke shouldn’t have to prove herself. I should be able to choose my own mate,” Lexa said before getting dizzy. All the back and forth and everyone scent was giving her a headache and she started to feel light headed.

When she woke she was at the Griffins house and her mother and Abby were sitting beside her. “Hey sweetie,” her mom spoke softly. “I, well we umm think it might be best for you to stay with Abby and Jake for the duration of the pregnancy. I don’t think it’s best for you to be around your father and sister. They have already caused you way to much stress and its not good for the babies. I love you and want what’s best for you. I hope that is okay,” her mother said taking her hand and she could see the tears roll down her face.

She used her hand to wipe them away. “If they can’t support Clarke and I in this then I don’t want them around me or the babies. I would like to stay with the Griffins for as long as they will let me,” Lexa said looking over at Abby.

“We would keep you here forever if that is what you want sweetie. Just between us girls Jake has already started the baby room. He started as soon as your mother brought you here and told us what happened. You will stay in Clarke’s room though. Usually a mate is around during one’s pregnancy and helps them through it. Being surrounded by her scent should help you and don’t be shy to take a hug from Jake and I when you need one,” Abby said softly smiling down at her.

“Thank you mom. Thank you Abby,” Lexa said to the women.

“I promise to visit when I can. I’ll keep talking to your father and sister, I can’t promise they will change their stance, but I promise to try to explain your side of things and Clarke’s,” her mother said to her before taking her leave. As soon as the two Doctors left the room she fell asleep to the scent of her Alpha. She could feel how happy it made her children, just as happy as it made her. 

She stayed at the Griffins for the duration of her pregnancy and being around them had helped. Some nights they would cuddle up with her on the couch and put on one of her or Clarke’s favourite movies. Jake had made a baby room in one of the guest rooms upstairs for her in between work and Lexa loved to help when she could but Abby kept her busy studying even hiring a tutor called Mr. Pike who was nearly as bad as Titus.

When the babies came Jake was there with her and drove her as fast as possible to Polis hospital. She already knew she was going to be having boys. She didn’t want it to be a surprise she wanted to know so Clarke would know and she wrote her such. She even wrote down all the names she thought they could give them. 

After hours of labour and reassuring words from Abby and her mother she delivered 2 healthy baby boys. Not without incident though. Lexa started to hemorrhage and Abby worked for hours to save her life. When she woke she was surrounded by her family. Abby was holding one of the boys and her mother Costia was holding the other. It had taken her 12 days for her body to finally recover and wake. 

“Can I see them,” Lexa asked weakly. Costia brought up her first boy and his eyes were just as blue as his sires. She asked Jake and Abby what their other name options for Clarke were and they said that if she was a boy they would have named him Kent. “Kent his name is Kent,” Lexa smiled fondly at her son raising a hand and brushing his peach fuzz hair. 

Abby brought over her other son and she went back and forth with names. There were a few that she liked but she was not about to name her son Jasmine. Her mother told her that if she was a boy she would have been called Aden. The boy had her eyes and she took it as a sign. Both of her boys would be given the names her and Clarke would have been given if they were the oposite sex. “Aden,” Lexa said softly and stroked his hair like she did for his brother.

Lexa stayed in the hospital for another month. Both her mother and Abby wanted to keep an eye on her and the boys progress. She loved them dearly and watched as they started to move and grow and she took so many photos. She sent a lot to Clarke even though she never received anything back from the Alpha she thought that she deserved to know what they looked like.

After she was sent home, she went back to the Griffins house and Raven stayed with her and Jake took time off to help her. Her mother even rotated shifts with Abby so that one of the Doctors would always be with her. She continued with her studies and she had to take her graduating test in 2 months time. She studied hard to be ahead of her years. At first it was to keep up with Clarke and not be so far behind her, now it was for her children. 

She needed to take care of them and get herself a job. Raven was a pilot and got called off on a whim and Anya was a police officer. She just really had no idea what she wanted to do. She wanted to have some time to be a mother but she didn’t want to burden the Griffins so she studied hard to graduate, and figure out what the hell she wanted to do with her life. 

The boys were 3 months old now and it was time for her to leave them with Jake and Abby while Raven drove her into Polis to take her tests. She would be staying the night because of the timing and Lexa was looking forward to one night free from her children. She loved them dearly but Aden was as stubborn as Clarke and challenging, where Kent was clingy and always needed to be held.

Lexa kissed them both good bye and thanked Abby and Jake for watching over them and asked for updates and pictures whenever possible to ease her mind. Raven dropped her off where her test would take place and told her she would be back in 3 hours to pick her up which was the allotted time for the test.

During the test she could hear some booms and quakes but thought maybe there was an earthquake. She just finished writing her test and handed it in when the alarm sounded for everyone to head into the bunker. When she exited the door Raven grabbed her and started to pull her towards the bunker. 

“Raven let go of me we have to get out of here. We have to get back to Arkadia. To Kent and Aden,” Lexa cried out.

Raven wasn’t listening to her though. She was pulling her and pushing her through the streets of Polis and to the underground bunker the commander of the packs had built. She was throwing punches and some landed but most of them Raven had dodged. By the time Raven got her in the bunker she was a sobbing mess.

“Abby and Jake will take care of the boys. They live the closest to Arkadia’s bunker and will keep them safe Lexa. We need to keep you safe so that you will be able to see them again okay,” Raven said grabbing her face and pulling it up to meet hers. 

“Okay,” Lexa sobbed and Raven held her close and rubbed her back trying to comfort her through this crisis. 

Every person that could make it into the bunker could. When the current commander saw a missile heading towards them she made the decision to sacrifice herself and seal the bunker from the outside. They had been there a month before a conclave was held. Different clans were fighting for leadership, mainly Azgeda as Prince Roan was in the bunker and wanted to win the affections of his stepmother and please his blood thirsty father. 

Raven kept her calm and they met the leader of Floukrus daughter Luna an Alpha and she became a close friend. All 3 of them sticking together and all of them helping Lexa out in her times of need and doubts. She was fearing the loss of Clarke and her children. She thought the worst and she trained in the makeshift sparing pit daily.

When a conclave was agreed upon between the clans that were left in the bunker Lexa stepped forward to represent Trikru as was expected being Gustus’s daughter. Luna the daughter of the leader of Floukru stepped up as well. Both hugging each other knowing what it meant to join the fight. 

Prince Roan voted himself as champion for Azgeda and already was acting like the commander. Thelonios Jaha head of the Skaikru pack put himself into the mix. Mika of Shallow Valley put herself forward, as did Jax from Rockline. Rue from the Lake clan and Ike from Broadleaf all put themselves forward into the fight. 

The remaining clans were low in numbers and didn’t want to sacrifice the few members of their clan that they possibly had left. A lot of the clans picked sides though. Luna and Lexa were the hopefuls that they wanted to make it through. Mika from Shallow Valley was also a great contender and a respected leader in her own right. 

The fight was called for and Lexa was ready she didn’t think her family made it and all she had left were her people. She grabbed twin blades and and thought of her twin boys and how she would protect them at all costs. She knew she would make it out alive and would become the next commander she could feel it within herself. She would win.

They all had their weapons and were gathered in the centre. The right hand and mate of the former commander spoke and asked the spirit of her former mate to choose wisely. The circle was then drawn. An army of people surrounding the 7 candidates put forward by their clans surrounded them with no one member of a clan able to stand beside another. “Begin,” the woman spoke sadly taking her spot in the circle linking arms with those around her.

Lexa was expecting it when Roan went to Jax first trying to take out the biggest Alpha in the fight. Jaha went for Rue and when Mika went for Luna, Lexa moved faster than ever before and drove her sword through her chest before she got to her friend. She knew Luna didn’t want to kill or fight at all. It was not her clans way, but she was expected to put herself forward. 

Roan battled it out with Jax and defeated him taking off his head and showing it to the crowd. Members of Azgeda cheered and praised his skills in battle while most of the other clans were disgusted by the unsportsmanlike behaviour. Jaha had defeated Rue which Lexa did not expect and was trying to take a minute to catch his breath. 

Lexa locked eyes with Roan and she knew he was coming for her. Her father had banished his step mother and had most likely poisoned his mind like Nia had poisoned his father’s. Lexa was ready for him though. She let him attack first like her teacher taught her. She said her best offence was a good defence. That way she could watch his attacks and take her time looking for possible weak spots in his defence. 

Roan was a strong Alpha but he wasn’t driven like she was. Roan and Azgeda would take over the coalition and make it to a dictatorship. Most of the refugees in Polis were there fleeing from Azgeda since Nia moved there and poisoned their kings mind and molded Roan to think like her. 

She waited until he swung hard and she stepped out of the way. Since he put both hands on his sword and swung down as hard as he could, he left himself open and Lexa plunged her sword into his heart. She didn’t remove it until she felt his body start to fall, and then she turned to look for her friend.

Jaha had her trapped against the crowd. Both of them didn’t have a single weapon in their hands and Jaha was choking the life out of Luna. Lexa ran over and pulled the man back and slit his neck. She could not let her friend die in such a painful way. If Luna was to die she would want to give her a shift and painless death. 

Luna fell on her knees in front of her and showed her neck submitting herself to Lexa and showing to all around her that she conceded the fight. “I submit myself to you Commander Lexa of Trikru and you will always have my clan in a time of need. Lexa was astounded. One by one people bowed down and submitted themselves to her. 

The established leaders of the remaining clans all came up to her and pledged the same thing that Luna had. It was shocking and overwhelming to her all the support. Everyone bowed to her and the old commanders former mate came up to her and raised her hand up to the crowd. “My former mates spirit has chosen wisely. Lexa of Trikru is now the commander of all clans who commit to her coalition and rule.”

Unsurprisingly Echo of Azgeda former mate of Prince Roan rejected Lexa and her Coalition. For the duration of 3 months the Azgeda were isolated to a separate part of the bunker that was kept guarded after an uprising they started. 37 lives of clan members were lost that day and they wrapped their bodies in cloth and put them all in the freezer meant for food. 

They only had dry food left and they had rations enough for another 3 months. Everyone knew they bunker would have to be opened eventually. It had a second exit that led away from the city and Lexa was thinking it was about time that they used it. She could see the unrest in her people and feared another uprising. She didn’t want to have any more lives on her conscious. 

She put together a team of 10 volunteers to test the outside air and see if it was inhabitable. They had scheduled a time to return of 2 days not knowing what was out there. If it wasn’t survivable Lexa knew no one would last over a year in the bunker. She needed to prepare to give her people a shift death.

On the eve of day 2 the group of 10 returned and explained their experience with the outside world. The bombs had decimated most of Polis but the tower was still standing. They had experienced pain and a forced shift but they all survived it. So Lexa gathered her people and told them of what happened. She wanted them all to be aware of the situation. They were running out of food and the ground was survivable. They needed to leave.

As soon as everyone left the bunker and shifted and made it through the pain of the radiation Azgeda was the first to flee. The rest of her people stayed with her and together they decided to send groups of 10 to each clan in hopes of finding more survivors. Lexa didn’t want Raven and Luna to go but she knew that they needed to. 

While they were gone the remaining citizens started to re-establish the city. It was common for the commander and their mate to live in the tower and Lexa had no intent on kicking Julia out of her home. While her friends were both gone she confided in the woman and told her all about Clarke and her boys. Julia was quick to reassure her that they were all alive and well and it would just take time for them to get back to her. Just like it would take time for the city to rebuild itself.

It did take time. It took over 7 days to get word from Trikru. The group that she sent opened the sealed bunker and they had to wait for those who wished to come to Polis to be able to travel. Lexa did send word to her family that she was alive. She just didn’t expect them to make the journey to see her. Both her father and sister stayed with her for a few days and helped rebuild parts of the city.

The Trikru had been lucky and a lot of homes remained intact as well as the surrounding lands. It seemed like only the animals had survived and they could use the bunker as extra housing until homes could be rebuilt. Her mother stayed with her and on the 20th day Abby and Jake showed up with Kent and Aden and Lexa felt her heart leap with joy. 

She had not seen her boys in a month and they had to suffer the transition of going out in the world after the bombs without her. It was painful and awful and a part of her was glad that she didn’t have to witness them go through such pain. She was glad they survived though. She spent the day with her family up in the tower and Lexa told them how she became commander of all the clans. 

She dreamed of Polis being her home before the bombs and now it would be her home until the day she died. She graciously accepted the help of Julia with the boys while she helped to rebuild the city. Abby and Jake headed back to Arkadia with Raven to help rebuild all the damage that happened. Not many had made it into the bunker and they wanted to salvage all they could.

Costia stayed with her and helped all the injured. Rebuilding a city was not an easy task and many were injured while removing rubel and during the restructuring. All of the clans but Azgeda finally made it into Polis and all of them had sent news of the status of their clan and either asked for help or offered help.

Lexa spent most of her days delegating tasks to get done and making sacrifices for the greater good of the rest of the human well shifter world. At night she would curl up in bed with her boys and read to them from some salvaged books from the library. They would snuggle up into her and slowly drift off to sleep and that was their routine for years. 

Her family would visit on occasion and she would send Anya out to represent her and the coalition and work on intertrade between clans so she wouldn't have to negotiate for them. After Anya went missing thought the clans were on high alert. It took her a year to trust the boys to visit their grandparents without her.

Azgeda had been plotting against her since her rise to power. There were empty threats at first and then the raids started soon before Anya went missing. She had to train her people. Everyone needed to learn to defend themselves and be able to fight back against them. The last note she got before leaving Polis was that she would either Marry Nia’s Alpha daughter Ontari or her coalition would suffer. 

She didn’t have time to reply to the messenger because news of her sisters return had reached her and her family would always take precedence over potential mates being thrown at her. Her own father kept bringing different Alpha suitors for her, but none of them were her Alpha and none of them ever would be.

\------------

Lexa opened the door to her home in the Trikru territory and was surprised to find her mother and Abby at work in the kitchen. She grabbed a flask of whisky that she always kept in the upper cupboards and poured herself a glass. She slammed it back and poured herself another. She had way too much on her mind.

Her mother approached her and hugged her from behind. “My child what’s wrong.”

“What isn’t wrong. Aden hates his sire because he felt Clarke raped and left me from what his grandfather told him. Anya stopped my correspondence with Clarke, and I still have to lash her as well as punish her but I will do that when we get back to Polis. Clarke nearly died by my father's hand and now he is challenging me to become commander. Everything is wrong,” Lexa said before she broke down and cried in front of her mothers. 

They had seen her break down so many times before and she didn’t have to be the commander around them. She could just be Lexa. “That stupid man. I don’t know what had gotten into him as of late but he has changed.”

“Mother I still don’t know why you stay with him.”

“Lexa sweetheart you know it's not that simple. He used to be so strong loving and kind. Leadership changed him. You don’t remember how it used to be like before he was called to rule his people. Certainly you know the hardships of leadership.”

“Well it’s not like you have really been living together for the past 5 years Costia,” Abby butted in.

“Well soon you won’t be living with him at all. He has forced my hand. I am so sorry mother,” Lexa cried turning around and holding her mother in her arms. Abby came and joined the hug.

“We will take care of you Cos. Jake and I always will. With Clarke back we are talking about moving to Polis permanently. Raven is already there and Anya will be there and you will be there to. We all need each other now more than ever. Especially with the threat of Azgeda looming over us,” Abby said.

“Ughhh that’s another thing. Nia sent another threat. If I don’t mate with Ontari she would attack. I need to leave for Polis right away, I just worry Clarke isn’t fit enough to travel,” Lexa sighed really feeling the weight of leadership weighing down on her.

“Why don’t you go check on her sweetie. I am sure she would love to see you. She has spent the entire day since breakfast with Kent locked in your room. Lexa your father made his own choices over the years. It is time for us all to get out from under his shadow. As for Nia’s threat it will be hard to mate with someone who is already mated to another. Go to your Alpha sweetie,” Costia encouraged.

Lexa finished the rest of her drink and hid the flask so that the boys wouldn’t find it then made her way to her bedroom. As she approached she could only faintly smell her Alpha and loved the way that their scent mixed together. She missed it. For days after the time she spent in the cave with Clarke she would return to it just to bask in their combined scent. She turned the knob on the door but it wouldn’t open. Something was blocking her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is introduced in this chapter.
> 
> For all of you who have closely been paying attention to the relationships have been left open. I am up for some unique pairings, and opinions. Let me know in the comments who you think should be matched together. Kinda did it on purpose I have my own ideas, but your shippings matter to me as well. Clexa and Jabby? are the only confirmed. This being said triads welcome, and if there is something you all want to see besides Gustus dead let me know :)
> 
> Even if its more about the past or what you want to see in the future. No matter what your opinion matters and you are entitled to it. 
> 
> I will post the next chapter tomorrow as I am sure you all want to know how Clarke is doing :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is looking for Clarke.
> 
> Jake tells a story from the past
> 
> Anya brings back Lexa's Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love some of the pairings you have all come up with. Not sure when I can write. chapter in with one or a little bit of it. But I will be throwing some surprises at you I think.

Chapter 14

She raced outside and to her bedroom window and sure enough she found it open, so she raced back inside the house in a panic. “They’re gone.”

“Who’s gone Lexa,” Abby asked.

“Kent, Clarke, and Jasmine,” Lexa said in a panic. She had just gotten her Alpha back and the threats from Azgeda were not helping to ease her mind. 

“I am sure they couldn’t have gone very far. Where is Jake,” Costia asked Abby.

Abby slapped the knife down on the cutting board. “He told me he was going to talk to Aden about Clarke but that was hours ago. After that boy came here and ate most of the food we prepared before heading off to the fields. Goddamn Griffins,” Abby cursed.

All 3 women ran out of the house in search for the missing Griffins. Costia ran to the field to go see if they were with Aden. Abby to Clarke’s friends hut to see if they snuck off to hang out with them. Which left Lexa to run and find Indra to organize a search party because she could no longer pick up any of their scents in camp. 

Lexa found Indra supervising Gustus’s practice in the sparing pits and told her discreetly that Clarke, Kent, and Jasmine were missing so she needed some of her best trackers. She had already shifted and was near frenzy mode when her mother and Abby appeared with all of Clarkes friends ready to search for them. Even Anya showed up which she was thankful for because her sister had a keen sense of smell and was a great tracker. 

It was her mother that wrangled them up though. Lexa was prancing around like a pup again worried for her future mate. “Okay Abby, Monty search the north woods. Anya and Octavia the west. “Raven and Murphy the east. “Lexa and” Costia voice trailed off as she saw Aden running toward them. “And Aden to the south. I will take Jasper with me around the outskirts of the town. If you pick up any unknown pack scent at all return back here for reinforcements. We meet back in 2 hours time.”

Aden shifted into his sandy blonde wolf and chased after his mother. Lexa had to admit he was fast for his age but she was going to be testing him. She ran in and out of the trails with her nose to the ground with Aden a good 30 feet away from her trying to pick up any scent. She moved as fast as she could trying to cover the whole south perimeter. That was until she picked up a familiar scent. Echo of Azgeda. 

This was not good. She ran over to her son trying to make as little noise as possible even though Echo’s scent was no longer that strong. They must have been gone for nearly 45 minutes and they could make it back in 15 if they sprinted. When Lexa nudged Aden to get his attention he followed and she ran back to the TonDC as fast as Aden could handle. She had always pushed her boys but never wanted to tip them over the edge like her father did to her and Anya.

Once they got back they were not the only ones. Her mother was back but Jasper was gone and Jake was back panting with buckets of fish in his hands while Kent was trying to calm down a crying Jasmine. “Let me take her,” Lexa said approaching fast shifting as she went. She pumped out her scent and the infant calmed in her arms. She had years of practice with Kent being clingy and she had a feeling Jasmine would be the exact same way. 

Lexa placed the baby on her chest and being naked Jasmine instantly tried to latch onto her breasts. “Sorry little one. I can’t help you with that but I will feed you. Everyone inside now,” Lexa said in a commanding tone.

Once in the house Lexa prepared a bottle for the little girl warming it up, and the girl guzzled it down like it was her first meal. The poor girl never got to feed from her mothers breast and Clarke being inexperienced with kids probably kept the milk to cool. “There you go sweetie,” Lexa cooed. She wanted to continue to watch her feed but there were bigger matters at hand. Like where the hell her Alpha was. She remained calm for Jasmine but she was anything but.

“What happened. Aden and I picked up Echo from Azgeda’s scent and I ran us back here because I didn’t want him getting hurt,” Lexa said.

“I can handle myself nomon,” Aden said puffing out his chest.

“Like you handled yourself today in the sparring pits,” Lexa scolded fixing him with a look.

“Mom and I were fishing at the lake,” Kent began.

“Kent she needed to heal. Why did you. Nevermind,” Lexa said knowing exactly why her son would want to take his mother to the lake. She couldn’t fault him or Clarke to want to build that bond so she changed her tone. “Kent you held Jasmine before right,” Lexa asked preparing another bottle like the first for the hungry girl.

“Yes nomon,” Kent replied.

“Did you see how I was holding her while feeding her,” she asked her son again.

“Yes nomon.”

“Okay,” Lexa said bringing Jasmine over to him and he held out his arms to hold his sister once more. Lexa grabbed the bottle and handed it to Aden. “Go help feed your sister in the living area and let me get to the bottom of this. I love you both. Look after her.” Lexa said kissing the top of each boys head like she had done since they were babies before doing the same with Jasmine. 

“But nomon,” Kent protested and she knew he was scared.

“You will be fine. I trust you and your brother to handle this. Your sister will guide you through it just like you guided me years ago.”

“Okay, we can do this Kent,” Aden said nodding to his mother and leading the way to the living room.

\----------

Kent held his little sister just like his nomon did and Aden held the bottle for her. They both watched in awe as she sucked away at it. Jasmine had yet to open her eyes but she would soon. She was still a little less than a week old and had blonde tufts of hair. “She is so small,” Aden spoke.

“Sha she is. She is so quiet. When we were at the river she didn’t make a sound,” Kent said. 

“You went with mom to the river. Why,” Aden asked.

“She said she wanted to get to know me and told me that we should do something I like to do,” Kent said shrugging.

“And you actually caught a fish,” Aden laughed.

“If I wasn’t holding our sister you would be pinned to the ground right now,” Kent growled causing Jasmine to squirm a bit. “Shhh it’s okay Jazz I got you,” Kent said rocking her a little on instinct and she seemed to stop moving and went back to her feeding.

“I caught a bucket of fish. So did mom. She taught me how, and it was pretty fun. She is really great at it. She is a huge white wolf, bigger than grandpa Gus. It was kinda scary but she approached me and actually let me touch her coat. You should give her a chance, she is pretty cool,” Kent said.

Jasmine had stopped sucking from the bottle and Aden took it away from her mouth. They both just stared at her watching as she squirmed around until she was comfortable in Kent’s arms. A little yawn escaped her lips and Aden reached out a hand to touch his sister for the first time. He ran his hand up and down her back like he had seen her nomon do and as soon as he touched her, he knew he would do anything to protect her.

“Boys,” Jake said making his presence known.

“Grandpa Jake,” they said in unison.

“Is mom back yet” Kent asked worriedly. 

“I’m afraid not. She will be though,” Jake said with a huge smile on his face.

“How can you be so sure,” Aden questioned always the skeptic.

“Boy’s while you were growing up your nomon didn’t like us talking to much about your mother so we stopped. You don’t know what your mom is like. She would fight to the death to get back to you all. She did it before with the mountain and she will do it again this time,” he said.

“Tell us a story about her please grandpa Jake,” Kent begged. “Also can you take Jasmine. She is getting a little heavy,” he asked timidly. 

“Why don’t we let Aden have a turn holding her,” Jake said taking Jasmine and approaching his other grandson. “Don’t be afraid. Just hold out your arms like your brother did and you will be fine,” Jake instructed and Aden hesitantly held out his arms and Jake rested Jasmine in them. Jake watched as Aden’s face lit up and his chest swelled with pride seeing more joy come to the newer Griffin generation.

“Let’s see…. A story about your mom. Most stories include your nomon to be honest. They had been in love with each other long before they realized it, that's for sure. Clarke must have been about 10 and Lexa was 7 and I brought them to the beach for the day. They played in the water and then came back to play in the sand and your nomon insisted on burying Clarke in the sand. Your poor mother sat still for over an hour while Lexa piled sand all over her body. Lexa was bringing the last bucket of “sand” to place on your mother but instead of sand your nomon dumped a bucket of water on Clarke’s head,” Jake said laughing at the memory.

“What did mom do,” Kent asked.

“Well Clarke started to cough and choke not expecting a bucket of water to be poured on her head which sent Lexa into a state of panic. Clarke decided to get back at your nomon by pretending to choke on air after catching her breath. Your nomon thought she had killed her and started crying and shaking your mother. Then I think she remembered what her mother taught her about CPR and she pressed her lips to Clarke’s to breathe in air for her. That alone made Clarke shoot up in shock getting sand in your nomons eye.”

“You mean they kissed? What did Grandpa Gus do to them,” Aden asked in shock.

“He wasn’t there. It was just me taking the girls to the beach. Your Aunt Anya was training as always. You know how your other grandpa feels about leaving his lands and well your grandma’s were both working. This was also about a year before we got your aunt Raven.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Kent asked.

“To be honest I felt the situation was too hilarious to even mention. Of course I told your grandma Abby and Costia when I saw them. All of us weren’t sure if it was their first kiss, but one thing that I know for sure is that it wasn’t their last and certainly won’t be their last.”

\----------

Once the boys were out of earshot Lexa spoke again. “Explain,” she said in her commander tone that she did not use on her children.

“I knew Clarke was going to do something when I saw her wink at Kent at breakfast. I waited until after Aden came to grab lunch and told Abby and your mother I was going to talk to him about Clarke. Instead I knew that Clarke would want to get to know her son and I knew that Kent would take her to his favourite place.”

“The river,” Lexa said wondering why she didn’t think of it before.

“Yes. I grabbed a few buckets and joined them. Clarke looked like she was going to attack me at first. It took her awhile to recognize my scent but she put herself in front of Kent and was protecting Jasmine with the other arm. I swear she was going to rip my head off, but when she saw it was me she calmed. I convinced her to let me watch Jasmine so she could shift and catch some fish with Kent. She was reluctant at first. That reminds me. That little twirp nipped my hand,” Jake said shaking his head.

Lexa was gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were white. “Jake continue please,” Costia said urging the man forward. Jake had always been a story teller. 

“So basically Kent nipped me because he actually caught a fish. He had caught 4 when I got there,” Jake said proudly and held out the buckets he was still holding.

“Jake drop the damn fish and continue with the story,” Costia scolded seeing how frustrated Lexa was getting.

“Okay well Clarke obviously taught him how to fish like a pro and he listened. Kids a natural. So I told them whoever caught the most didn’t have to wash up after dinner, and they went at it. They had practically filled the buckets in an hour and then Clarke ran up to me after grabbing Kent. She shifted. She gave Jasmine to Kent and told him she trusted him to get her back safely. Then she told me to grab the buckets of fish and bring them back up to the house with him. It wasn’t until she was strapping Jasmine to Kent that I smelled what Clarke did. There were 3 Alpha’s approaching and their scent was anything but friendly. So I got Kent and the fish back here as fast as possible.”

“Enough with the damn fish already,” Lexa shouted.

“Someone’s just jealous that they haven’t caught that many in all the years they have been fishing,” Jake said.

“Jake I swear to god if you don’t tell me what happened to Clarke I will shove one of those fish down your throat,” Lexa said.

“You will have to beat me to it,” Costia butted in.

“She watched us until we were out of sight. I don’t know what happened to her after that. I am going to go see if the kids need any help,” Jake said hanging his head in shame. He felt like he had no other option but to listen to his daughter and protect her children. The way Clarke spoke it was like he had no control over the matter. 

Lexa watched as Jake left the room. “There is more. Where is Jasper,” Lexa asked.

“Jasper and I caught up with Jake, Kent and Jasmine when they were approaching the village. Jasper went and followed their scent back with Indra and 6 other warriors to the water to find out what happened with Clarke,” Costia informed her daughter.

“I am going after her,” Lexa said ready to storm out the door but her mother stood in front of it.

“No you are not. You are going to go into the living room and take care of your children. If anything happened to Clarke she would want you to take care of your kids. I know you don’t like this. I know you want to search for her and be the commander, but right now, first and foremost, you need to be their mother,” Costia said still holding onto the door frame blocking Lexa.

“You’re right. I hate it. I hate it so much but your right,” Lexa sobbed and Costia came to hold her daughter. “I just got her back. I can’t lose her again,” Lexa cried out. Once she had collected herself she moved with her mother into the living room and caught the tail end of the story Jake was telling her children. 

“I wouldn’t say it was our first kiss. That was after Raven launched those stupid bottle rockets and both Clarke and I got hit in the head. The beach incident was simply for life saving purposes,” Lexa said coming into the room and sitting in between her boys. Aden instantly handed her Jasmine and she didn’t protest. The little girl reminded her so much of her Alpha, and it meant so much to her that Clarke loved her and listened to the name she would give to her little girl. Clarke loved her still not even knowing if she was alive.

When she started to cry again Aden and Kent held onto her. They had never seen her cry before but they knew how to try to comfort her from all the times that she had comforted them. “Nomon. Mom’s going to be alright. She will be back,” Aden said firmly. Him calling Clarke mom made her heart melt further and she cried for a new reason and kissed the top of his head. 

Their moment was broken by Octavia busting through the door with a panting Anya. “What news,” Lexa asked.

“2 Dead Azgeda. We smelled a third. I called for Indra and everyone else and we are moving the search party to try to follow their scent but its weak. We are going back out we just thought we should report. We are heading out in groups of 2 or more and keeping within 30 feet of one another,” Anya reported to her sister.

“Bring her back to me. I don’t think I can lose her again,” Lexa said staring her sister dead in the eye so she knew she meant every word that she said. 

After Anya and Octavia left the room fell silent once more until Aden spoke up, “if it’s alright with you nomon I would like to hear more stories about you and our mom.” That is how they spent the time waiting. Costia and Jake trading stories about them with Lexa occasionally adding her side of the story or opinion. 

Roughly 2 hours later Anya kicked in her front door carrying an unconscious Clarke with Abby hot on her heels. “Lexa before you go into a rage she will live,” Abby stated. “Anya bring her into Lexa’s room and lay her on her stomach.”

Lexa followed behind with Jasmine and her mother leaving the rest of their family and friends in her living room to let the Doctors work. Abby made quick work of pulling out the dwindling supply of morphine she had to use on her daughter knowing she couldn’t protest. Lexa watched them patch her Alpha back up for hours before they left the room.

Soon after her mother’s left her boys came in and stood by the bed hesitantly. “It’s okay if you want to lay beside her. Just be careful of her back. Your grandmothers said she just overexerted herself and reopened her wounds, she should wake up tomorrow hopefully if she gets enough rest,” Lexa swallowed back her tears. She hated seeing Clarke like this. 

Kent and Aden both shifted and climbed up onto her bed carefully avoiding stepping on Clarke. They each laid at the end of the bed at either side of her feet and Lexa watched them watch her for hours. She watched as sleep overtook them and as Jasmine stirred she made her way to the kitchen to feed her little girl, and change her. She already asked to get a ceremonial outfit made for her for when they got to Polis and she knew she would look beautiful in it.

It must have been about 4 in the morning when her eyes started to droop and she climbed onto the bed and laid against the headboard. Her movement must have woken Clarke up because she began to stir and mumble. Indra had already told her there was a prisoner in the cell blocks waiting for her and that Clarke had taken out a group of 20 Azgeda single handedly leaving the woman as a prisoner because she told her why they were there.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered.

“Lexa,” Clarke said in shock and jerked a bit realizing where she was. Clarke reached out for the Omega that claimed her and placed a kiss on Jasmine’s head. “Thank you for watching her,” Clarke whispered back realizing that they were not alone in bed. She had wondered what Aden’s wolf looked like before and it was the same blonde as Kent’s. Luckily they had different colored eyes Clarke thought to herself. 

“Always my love.”

“I’m so glad your safe. Is Gustus still in jail”

“Yes he challenged me and I have to accept his challenge in the morning. Why Clarke.”

“Those wolves were sent to try to kill me. Gustus plotted with Nia and they were going to force you to mate with Ontari once I was out of the way. We need to leave here, I think I may have killed some members of Trikru in my rage that were at that meeting in the woods. When they talked about forcing you to mate with that Alpha I lost it. I think Nia still has spies here though. We have to leave in the morning Lexa. I am sorry you have to fight your father. I know you will win, and it’s not fair to you. I would do it for you if I didn’t know you wouldn’t want that. It’s not safe here though and we need to leave right after,” Clarke begged.

“In the morning get a few more hours of sleep. Guards are posted outside the house. Sleep my Alpha,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke and shuffling down in bed putting Jasmine between them. Her father would have to be dealt with swiftly and she no longer felt any guilt from needing to take his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will deal with Gustus. Thanks for all the comments and kudos :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death to primes.... I mean Gustus.
> 
> Some Anya redeption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----- This one is for bdasswarrior who always seems to know where I am going. I hope I surprised you.

Chapter 15 

Aden woke up when his nomon climbed into the bed and kept quiet as he heard his other mom shift. He was worried that she would be mad that he was on the bed and kept his eyes closed shut. He feared his mother would push him away like he pushed her away. He was mean to her and his nomon made him understand the error of his ways.

He kept quiet throughout their entire discussion and had to bite his tongue upon hearing his Grandpa Gus’s involvement in the attempt at his own mothers death a second time. The first time he thought his Grandpa was serving out a just punishment to someone who broke his laws. Now he knew better. His nomon taught him that as well as a few other things recently.

His Grandpa Gus was not a man to look up to. He was not a good leader and was not as strong and just as his mothers. He heard it when his mother told his nomon of Gustus’s plan to force some Alpha named Ontari to mate with her. He was not stupid. He had just had that conversation with his mother before and it wasn’t for the first time. Except this time he knew what rape was. 

Rape was what would have happened to his mother and he would have had an unknown Alpha step mother who wasn’t afraid to kill innocent people to get what she wanted. He had heard his mother talk of Nia and Azgeda and knew of the atrocities their clan committed and it never sat well with him. He didn’t understand why his nomon just didn’t strike them down and attack.

He asked her once and she sat him down and explained to him that a lot of innocent lives would be lost. Lives that could help to mould a better world that they could all live in. She explained that some people were scared of Nia and did things for her only out of fear not out of loyalty. The reason why his nomon didn’t attack and kill them all was because she wanted to save the innocent.

That was what he had to do. He had to save the innocent. He had to save the lives of his mother’s and siblings. His family. He waited until his nomon fell asleep he could already hear his moms steady heart beat and soft purr’s. It was comforting and he knew what he had to do was the right thing to do. 

Aden crept out of the room and went straight out the front door after shifting and was stopped by a guard. “Where do you think you’re going young sir.”

Crap guards he had heard his nomon say that they were outside of her house. “Aunt Anya said we had a sparring session in the morning and expected me before sun up.”

That seemed to appease the guard but he still escorted him to her house and he let himself in instead of knocking. “Aunt Anya,” he called out knowing she was a light sleeper. 

“Aden. Why are you here. Is everything alright.”

“No. I need you to come with me.”

“Okay kid just give me a minute and let me get dressed.”

It was dark in Anya’s home but he knew it like the back of his hand. His aunt had always had a fondness for weapons and well he had always had a passion for looking through things. He moved into the kitchen and found the gun she kept strapped above a lower cupboard and quickly tucked it behind his pants making sure the safety was off. He pulled his shirt over it like he had seen his aunt do all the time and waited patiently for her.

A minute later she appeared and Aden knew she was exhausted from running around searching for his mom but she was one of the few people that could get him where he needed to go. “What’s going on kid,” she asked.

“Follow me,” is all he said. Aden lead her through the town and into the cell blocks the guards letting him through as soon as they saw Anya with him.

“What are we doing here kid. Your nomon is going to kill me when she finds out about this. She already hates my guts right now.”

“You brought home my mom. I don’t think she will forget that. I ummm need to talk to Grandpa Gus. I was hoping I could ummm do it alone,” he said hesitantly.

“Aden I don’t like this.”

“Please Aunt Anya. I promise to do anything you want for a week.”

“Make it a month and if your mom finds out about this you are taking the blame,” Anya huffed before leaving him alone in the cell block.

Aden stepped forward with confidence and walked past a woman who must have been the one his mothers were taking about and then he got to his grandfather's cell. “Grandpa,” he called out.

“Aden.” Gustus said slowly waking up and sitting up in his cot. “What are you doing here.”

“We need to have a talk. Man to man, if that’s okay with you.”

“This couldn’t wait”

“No”

“Okay then what is on your mind boy.”

“You said that Clarke raped my mom is that true.”

“How do you think you were born. I have told you this so many times,” Gustus said and after learning everything he did in the past 24 hours he knew that to be a lie.

“Sorry, Sorry. So I heard my mom is going to be mating Clarke. Is that going to be forced?”

“Yes boy that girl has poisoned your mother’s mind. She needs to go I tried with the lashed but your nomon interfered.”

“She almost died today. Ontari almost killed her but got away,” he lied.

“Good, good. She is going to me a fine mate for your nomon even if the mating has to be forced upon her,” his grandpa growled.

That was all Aden needed to hear. He believed his moms. He knew Azgeda was bad but he didn’t think his grandpa gus was just as bad as them. Aden practiced his next line in his head on his walk over. He knew his grandfather was guilty. “Forcing someone to mate is rape. Rape is punishable by death under our laws. You tried to kill my mom not only once but twice, and planned to have my nomon your own daughter raped to be with an Alpha of your choosing. You are a threat to the coalition and a peaceful society that my nomon has worked hard to build. For that you must die,” Aden said pulling the gun he had hidden in his pants out. He switched off the safety and watched as his grandfather's eyes grew wide.

“You would have died for your crimes eventually. It would be more painful and you would have suffered a lot but there is no point in dragging out your death. Goodbye, may your soul be haunted by your past decisions,” Aden said before pulling the trigger 3 times in quick succession burying the bullets deep in his chest. 

He knew he would die and he didn’t need to see it. He made his way to the exit of the cellblock and his aunt met him at the entrance eyes wide. “What did you do,” she seethed.

“What needed to be done,” he said handing her back the gun he stole.

“Shift and run to the river now where we fish. I will meet you there,” Anya commanded before turning to the guard. “Where do your loyalties lie,” she questioned.

“With the commander and her son.”

“Good. I am sorry to have to do this, but this way you can deny seeing anyone,” Anya said before striking him with the but of the gun knocking him out.

Anya chased after her nephew and caught up with him before he made it to the river. “You better know how to catch a lot of fish and fast,” Anya said when they made it down there throwing the gun into a deeper part of the water where it wouldn’t be seen.

“I don’t care I will tell them what I did.”

“Aden you just killed the current pack leader of Trikru. Even killing one of our own is punishable by death. I knew I shouldn’t have let you go in there alone. I just fucking knew it. Do you want your own mother to have to strike you down. She can’t just change the laws for you. Fuck Aden.”

“I don’t care. I did it for nomon. Gustus plotted with Nia to have someone named Ontari mate nomon against her will. He tried to kill my mom.”

“I know kiddo. I know. Fuck….”

“I couldn’t let that happen. Nomon just got mom back. She is so happy. Grandpa Gus was going to take that away from her. He was going to force her to kill him,” Aden cried.

Anya couldn’t believe what her nephew just did but she understood why, which is why she had to protect him. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. “I love you so much Aden. What you did might have been wrong but you did it for reasons you thought to be good.”

“I’ll face my punishment,” he said, puffing out his chest and sticking up his chin. 

“You are just like fucking Clarke,” Anya sighed running a hand through her hair. “I knocked out the guard before he said he wouldn’t say anything. He won’t be questioned much. The other prisoner won’t be believed. I have your back Aden. I always have and always will. Now we need a good alibi.”

“I was jealous of how many fish Kent caught with mom yesterday and wanted to catch more so I woke you up to take me,” Aden said questioningly.

“Start fishing kid,” Anya told him.

Aden went into the trunk of a tree and pulled out a fishing rod and a line of strings with hooks on it for the fish he would catch. He dug up the ground with his hand and found a worm and baited his hook. He prefered to fish this way. The human way. His aunt taught him and had been bringing him here for a few years showing him where her secret stash was.

He casted his line and waited. He looked over and found his Aunt curled up in her wolf form resting against a tree. He knew she was tired from all the events as of late. He was tired as well but he knew he could sleep on the drive to Polis. Well maybe if Raven wasn’t driving. His other aunt drove like a maniac.

A tug on his line told him he caught a bite and he snapped the rod back and reeled. The fish in. He did that 7 more times until the sun had risen higher in the tree’s and he woke his Aunt Anya after stashing away the fishing gear. He grabbed the line of fish and they headed back to the village together. 

Once they arrived the city seemed to be on lock down like Anya had told him it would be. He led his aunt to his nomons house and together they worked on preparing the fish. Aden hoped it would take awhile for his family to notice his arrival but his nomon was the first to find him. “Where were you,” she questioned him harshly.

Aden gulped audibly. While he casted out his line he practiced what he would say. He knew he would be questioned by his nomon. “I woke up aunt Anya to go fishing to prove to mom I could fish just as well as Kent.”

“You should have told me where you were going.”

“You didn’t sleep all night and I didn’t want to wake you. You and mom looked comfortable.”

“Finish cleaning the fish and bring them to Indra. She is the new leader of Trikru. Anya with me,” Lexa instructed. 

Lexa strode away from her son and shifted and new her sister would follow her. She ran away from the town and brought Anya back to the spot she was fishing with Aden. Lexa shifted back and sat on a rock and her sister sat opposite her. “He did it didn’t he,” Lexa said with a hint of guilt in her voice. Anya didn’t answer her and that was answer enough for her. “He is so much like Clarke.”

“He is,” Anya nodded. 

“It’s not okay. He shouldn’t have done that. He is so young, too innocent.”

“Lexa none of us are innocent. If he did it, he would have done it for the right reasons. Our father was guilty was a lot of things and luckily you saved Aden and Kent from allowing him to poison their minds further. I am so sorry for what I did to you and Clarke. I can never repay that and I will forever regret it and try to make it up to you. I see how wrong I was and I started to see how wrong father was when we got back after what he did to Clarke. I want to be the sister you deserve. The one you can depend on.”

“Thank you, and thank you for saving Aden.”

“Lexa if I knew what he was going to do I would have stopped him. How do you know it was him.”

Lexa raised her hand to stop her sister from talking. “Clarke’s child through and through. It is what she would have done to save me the pain of killing my own father. Thank you for protecting him. Let’s get back. We have to get to Polis I have a feeling I have a war plan for.”

“Before we get back. How is mother.”

“As can be expected. She felt it when it happened. Her screams were louder than the shots and woke us all up. Abby has her sedated and we are bringing her to Polis with us.”

\------------

“AARRGGHHHHH” Lexa heard screaming coming from the floor above her. She snapped up and Jasmine stirred in her arms. Kent shot up as well and shifted quickly, Clarke rose on her elbows ready to push herself up even more but Lexa growled at her. 

“Kent your are in charge of keeping your mother in bed. If I find out you or her have left this room even for a glass of water there will be severe consequences for the both of you,” Lexa told them handing Jasmine over to Kent to look out for. 

She climbed the stairs 2 at a time and opened the door to her guest bedroom and found her mother curled into herself. “Nomon. What’s wrong,” Lexa asked running a hand up and down her back.

“Your father. He’s. He’s dead. I can feel my mark burn, in a few hours it will be gone entirely,” Costia groaned out in pain.

“Is there anything I can do,” Lexa asked concerned.

“Get Abby.”

Lexa ran out of the room as fast as she could and exited her home. “No one goes in or out without my say so,” she told the guard at the door. 

She ran over to where Jake and Abby stayed and found them busy dressing themselves. “Lexa we heard gunshots. What’s going on,” Jake asked. 

“Abby my mom needs you. Father is dead. She woke us with her screams. She said you would know what to do,” Lexa said frantically to the woman and waited for her to follow her into her house. As soon as Abby and Jake were inside the house she nodded to the guard and left to the cellblock.

Indra was already there as well some other members of Trikru. “What happened,” she put on her commander face and demanded. 

“Commander, when the nearest guard arrived she found the jailer unconscious. Nyko is treating him but he has yet to wake,” Indra informed.

“Indra you are now the pack leader of Trikru. I will make it official before I leave but I must leave soon. It is no longer safe here for my family. Gather everyone, and while you are at it question anyone for information if they noticed anyone flee the scene. It is still dark out but maybe just maybe we will catch the person or persons who did this. Did anyone question the prisoner?”

“No commander. We thought it best to wait for you.”

“Good,” Lexa said storming in and standing in front of Echo’s cell. “Leave us,” she commanded and everyone who was in the cellblock left upon her command. 

“What did you see Azgeda,” Lexa spat out.

“Nothing,” Echo replied with her head down. “I heard two people come in and then one left. I thought it was just a guard so I went back to sleep and woke up to gunshots. I kept my eyes closed thinking I was next.”

“How can I trust a word you say,” Lexa sneered.

“If you don’t believe me, why don’t you have your Alpha question me. I tried to lie to her and my tongue spilled the truth of its own free will to her questions.”

Lexa was taken back. Clarke was much stronger than she thought and she would have to ask the only person she trusted with this information besides her family. Julia. It was time to get back to Polis as soon as possible. They would simply just have to drop Monty, Jasper, and Jake off. She wanted Abby with her in case anything happened to Clarke again or her mother got worse. 

She knew the bond with her father started to fade but you could still feel the loss of a mate. In a way it is how she knew Clarke might still be out there somewhere. She knew they bond had not been completed but her heart never allowed her to stray. It had always been beating for Clarke and it always would. Her Alpha until the end of her days. 

\-------- Lexa reminiscing on the past

“So Lexa you are Heda now. The youngest Heda we have had in a long time. You need to take a mate. The commander always takes a mate, the same with great leaders of the other kru’s. It’s all political. How do you think I got to mate such a beauty as your mother. Your virginity is already spoiled no thanks to the Griffin Alpha and her bastard sons,” Gustus spoke.

“They are not bastards. If you say that one more time I will make you bleed,” Lexa seethed at her father. She couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. 

“You need a proper Alpha to secure your role as commander and help you breed future leaders.”

“I don’t need or want another Alpha and as for future leaders either Kent or Aden will make great ones.”

“They are bastards Lexa. You are the youngest commander in years you need to do this properly and stop embarrassing me and Trikru.”

“I am not cattle to be bred. I am your ruler. It seems to me you need to be reminded as such. Guards take Gustus leader of Trikru and tie him to a tree in Polis square. No one talks back to the commander. 10 lashes,” Lexa fumed.

She executed the order herself. She would not be a great and truly respected leader if she could not dole out proper punishment to those that lived on her lands. “Gustus leader of Trikru you were warned by the commander to hold your tongue and you refused. You are hereby sentenced to 10 lashes. Let this be a warning to all. My rule is final and shall not be questioned. I will rule with a swift hand and I will take no mate,” Lexa told the crowd before taking the whip and doling out her father's punishment.

After that had concluded she returned to her room in her tower to her twins. She wished Clarke was with her. She wanted to talk to her best friend. Clarke was always there for her when Gustus was to harsh with her or when she just needed to talk through something. It was exhausting ruling over everyone, taking care of 2 children, and trying to keep her father in check and have her follow her rule.

Sure he was proud of her for winning the conclave but it wasn’t for Trikru that she won. It was for everyone, so every single person left on earth wouldn’t be controlled by dictators. She would not be so easily coerced by her former clans, like past commanders. That was their mistake and a lot had been assassinated because of it. She would be just and with the help of the former commander’s mates guidance she knew she could be a ruler her people would respect.

Lexa had to deal with her father many times over the years but the first time always stuck with her. She should have viewed it as a warning and maybe he should have as well. He never stopped trying to force other Alpha’s upon her whenever he was on an official visit, and always continued to overstep. Which caused her to continuously reprimand him based on her position. She wouldn’t let any other leaders get away with the things he did, so they could never go unpunished. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if she handled things differently with him then maybe he wouldn’t have joined forces with Nia. Azgeda had been attacking for years but how long had they been plotting her mating to Ontari. Everything was about control with her father and with Nia. She wouldn’t let their plans come to fruition. She would stay in charge of the coalition and would be the commander that would help raise the earth and make it into a better place with her Alpha by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gustus had to die and I wanted it to be a bit shocking as to who did it. Clarke was my first pick originally but you guys always seem to know where I am going. So I decided to pull this twist. I hope this answers some questions as to Gustus's behaviour and I will have a past Gustus + Nia interaction come up later on.
> 
> The next chapter will throw you for a loop but in a good way. There will be some fluff and smut. Plus I will dive much deeper into the past. I really like this chapter even though its a little out there but the next one is my favourite chapter I have wrote in a long time and I can't wait to share it with you all :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35 years in the past

Chapter 16 - Lexa’s arrival at Polis

They arrived at Polis at nightfall and the boys helped their mother up to her chambers. Clarke was still very out of it after Abby sedated her for the drive. Her Alpha laid out on the floor of the back of a Rover while her mother curled up on the floor of another. Both of them needing assistance into the tower and would be needing to heal throughout the week.

Lexa was in her room with her family and told them all to shift including Clarke because it would help her heal and Abby told her her wounds had closed enough to do so. She would need to get a bigger bed if her and Clarke were to have more pups. Jasmine was peacefully resting in her arms and when her Alpha and kids curled up into the bed she placed the young pup in the middle and watched Clarke and the boys curl around her.

Even though it was late, there was still work to be done. She needed to speak to Julia about preparing the commanders mating ceremony and see about the methods of claiming a child as one's own. She knew that others had done so since the bombs had left a lot of orphans but she needed to know if the commander had to go about it a certain way. She wanted to do everything right by her people and her family. 

“Julia,” she said in greeting when she entered the commanders meeting room.

“Lexa it’s late. Everything is prepared for Anya tomorrow,” Julia said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

“Thank you, there are a few more things I wish to discuss.”

“What is on your mind young one. Your sister returns after a year and I am told to set up the whipping post.”

“Do you really want to be up all night,” Lexa asked seriously.

“If it will help,” Julia shrugged.

“Clarke is back.”

“Clarke as in sire to your children Clarke,” the old Omega said in shock.

“Yes. My father is dead. I had to lock him up after he nearly wiped Clarke to death. It seems he had been plotting with Nia about forcing me into mating with Ontari. I made Indra the new pack leader of Trikru and she will formerly be added to the Coalition. After a talk With Jake he is stepping down as leader of Arkadia and is handing his position over to Wells Jaha. So that will take place at the same time.”

“That is a lot to take in. Speaking of Azgeda…. Nia sent word she will be here in a weeks time with Ontari to discuss entering into the Coalition.”

“Well then something needs to happen sooner than I had planned. With Clarke back I intend to complete our bond. She ummm also returned with a child born from another Omega. The child’s mother died and I wish to claim her as my own. I just want to do this all properly and you are the one I know with all the knowledge to make that happen.”

“Okay. I will announce the mating before we have your sister wiped while everyone is gathered. We will have to do it soon. Like in 2 days Lexa because you need to have time together before Nia gets here. As for the child…. It will be quick. Just a blood bonding ceremony should suffice in the eyes of the people. You can do it after you have officially taken Clarke as a mate in the eyes of the people but before the actual mating.”

“Can everything be done in that amount of time? Is there enough food to have a celebration? I want the people involved. I want all of Polis to be able to celebrate and have something to remember in the coming months. I don’t think Nia is travelling here with good intentions, especially when she finds out I mated.”

“I can’t see anything good happening when she is around but we won’t know her move until she makes it. Go to your Alpha Lexa. I will get everything done that needs to be done and have someone wake you in the morning when it is time to get ready. Spend time with your family. I am sure you are tired after all your travelling.”

“Thank you Julia,” Lexa said embracing the woman like she would her mother before trying not to skip out of the room. After waiting 11 years, Clarke would finally be hers in 2 days. 

\----------

35 YEARS AGO POLIS COLLEGE CAMPUS

“Harder please,” Costia cried out to her lover of 3 years

Costia felt the fingers pumping into her with fervor and a warm mouth suck in her clit before flicking it in time with the fingers. She was coming undone and loving every second of it. She wasn’t even in heat but craved her lovers touch. Needed it, almost as badly as she needed air. 

The fingers curled and she threw her head back and gripped the sheets of her dorm bed, “just like that don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

She was dripping, she could feel her wetness pooling on the sheets trickling from her pussy and down her ass onto the bed. She was about to cum and cum hard. She felt the coil in her stomach and her walls started to clench around the fingers pumping into her. Costia let her body go and squirted all over her girlfriend. “Sorry.”

“Cos. It’s okay. I love it, plus we will be Doctors soon. We should know our bodies natural responses,” her partner chuckled. 

Costia grabbed her head and pulled her body up so it was flush with hers and kissed her. She kissed her like she never wanted to let her go, but she knew she had to. She was about to break her heart in the process but it was her duty. She needed to help save the lives of her pack members and marry the new leader of Trikru to form an alliance between their clans. 

She squeezed a firm breast and tweaked a nipple before moving her hand lower and finding out how wet her lover was. She parted her folds and plunged 3 fingers inside of the Beta knowing she was ready to take it. She kissed a moan and used her other hand at the nape of the woman's neck. She didn’t want to stop kissing her and wanted to feel her whole body on top of hers when she made her cum.

Curling her fingers she made sure to rub her palm against her clit. The body on top of her started to respond and gyrated her hips in a frantic motion getting closer to orgasm. Costia didn’t stop her movements and pushed her tongue inside her partners mouth then nipped at her lip. She only released it when her partner came on top of her moaning her name into the night. 

Somehow they repositioned their bodies on the single bed and fell asleep like always after a passionate night of love making. Leaving in the morning would be easy if they didn’t live together. They had always been friends first and only started to sleep with each other a few years ago. This was the most serious relationship she had ever been in and she wished that it could last. 

She could only hope for better though. Hope that through what she had to do her children would never have to suffer the same burden, that perhaps times would change and the different packs would trade goods instead of people. It was an ancient tradition and she was not looking forward to telling her lover about it. She had put it off for the past 3 weeks just wanting to enjoy the last bit of what they had. 

Instead of waking up with her alarm like usual and cuddling into her friend/lover she rose with the sun and rubbed her hand up and down her back. She traced the outline of her body and relayed it to memory so she could always think back on this moment. She could always hold on to the memory of the only person she had and ever would give her heart to completely. Abby would always and forever be a part of her.

“Good morning beautiful,” she said when the brunette started to stir.

Abby turned around and kissed her on the lips. “It is always a good morning when I wake up next to you. Abby purred and nuzzled into Costia’s neck nipping at her pulse point. It was something they had talked about. Mating. They decided to wait until after they were finished their internships. 2 more years and Abby would have been hers forever. Now though the guilt was eating at her.

“Abby,” Costia said trying to get her partner to stop. She was getting increasingly turned on and last night she promised would be the last time. She committed it to memory and she wouldn’t prolong Abby’s heart ache even more, or hers.

“Abby stop,” Costia said finally pushing Abby off of her neck so that they were looking at each other.

“God, Costia. You are so beautiful. I love your eyes.”

“You are beautiful as well Abby. There is something I need to tell you though. Get dressed and I will make us some breakfast.

“Mmmm I love your breakfasts.”

“I know, you really can’t cook if your life depended on it,” Costia teased getting out of bed and putting on her clothes. Abby really couldn’t cook, try as she might. Some nights when she would make her dinner it would turn out to be okay. Other nights it was trashed in exchanged for takeout. 

“Hey,” Abby pouted. Costia couldn’t help it and she kissed her pout away. The thought of Abby having to make herself food started to eat at her and she started to cry. Who was going to take care of her beautiful Beta. Would her new Alpha be as loving and kind as Abby, would he always burn dinner and compliment her, even when she was at her worst.

“Sorry love you know it's true,” Costia said to her once her shirt was finally on. She turned away to hide her tears. Would she ever love again like she loved Abby. 

“Cos,” Abby called. She didn’t turn around though. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to gain her composure. “Costia look at me,” Abby said in her authoritative voice. “I know when something is bothering you so turn around and talk to me.”

Her bottom lip was trembling. She didn’t know what to do or say to Abby. How was she supposed to bring up the subject of her mating another. Abby approached and entered her space and was then trapped in a warm embrace. She breathed in Abby’s scent and tried to put it to memory. “Costia, tell me what’s wrong. Whatever it is we can figure it out together I swear it.” 

Together. After this weekend, after this talk. There would be no more together. “That’s just it. We can’t be together anymore,” Costia cried out.

“What do you mean we can’t be together anymore. Cos we already talked about this. It’s pretty common where I live to have female/female pairings that don’t involve and Alpha. Arkadia is more progressive and we can move their after we finish our residency. We can mate then, maybe someday we can adopt a child or we can use a donor or something. We can have a life together Costia.”

“I wish that it was that simple.”

“It is that simple Cos,” Abby smiled at her and it fucking broke her heart.

“It won’t be after I am mated off to the new leader of Trikru.”

“What???” Abby fumed, taken aback by her statement.

Tears stained her cheeks and they wouldn’t stop. She could barely breathe and just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. “Father he, he made a deal. My mating with the Trikru Alpha secures an alliance between our clans. Our packs have been at each other’s throats for years. The new Trikru Alpha heard that the leader of Broadleaf had an Omega daughter and they struck a deal.”

“Costia that’s barbaric. Our kind hasn’t been doing that for for nearly a century,” Abby protested. “Mate with me. We can exchange bites right now. It will hurt but we can be together. You can’t mate someone when you’re already mated,” Abby pleaded desperately. 

“I can’t do that. I have to do what is best for my people. I am so sorry Abby.”

“Okay.”

“It’s not okay.”

“I know, but what else do you want me to say. You have already made up your mind, how long have you known about this.”

“3 weeks.”

Costia watched as Abby swallowed a lump in her throat and allowed a tear to fall. She watched her best friend riffle through her clothes and pull out a velvet black box. Costia felt it when it was pushed into her hand, she swore she could feel her own heart shatter in her chest. “Thank you for those 3 weeks. The 3 years we have been together were the best years of my life. Even if that Alpha gets you a ring I want you to have this one. I was going to wait until we moved into our flat together next month but plans have changed it seems. You should at least have a ring from someone who loves you. I love you Costia Green and I promise I always will. We may no longer be lovers but maybe we can still be friends in time. I got to go. I hope he treats you right.” Abby said before leaving Costia in their shared dorm room. 

That was it. There would be no more naked snuggles and breakfast in bed. No more planning a future with one another after school. There was just no more. Just broken hearts and the most beautiful engagement ring that Costia had ever seen. She closed the box and started to pack her things. Her life in the dorms was over. She just hoped her future mate would let her complete her studies. 

\-----------

Trapped in her bedroom in Polis tower she could feel her best friend cuddled up beside her. “Abby,” Costia called out. 

“Hey, how are you feeling.”

“It hurt”

“It always does when one loses a mate.”

“No Abby. It hurt more losing you,” Costia said lifting a hand and caressing Abby’s cheek. She had missed being able to stare into those eyes. Now she could without the mark of another holding her back.

“Cos,” Abby said melting into her touch.

Costia surged forward and captured the lips she had longed to kiss for almost 35 years. When she felt Abby kiss her back she moaned and placed a hand on her hip bringing her old lover closer to her body. When Abby placed a hand back on her hip and pushed her tongue into her mouth Costia sighed in content and cuddled into her.

“Ahem, could I get some cuddles to?” Costia heard Jake laugh.

She could see how Abby fell in love with the man. It was easy to love Jake. His presence would simply light up a room. If Abby could accept loving her again she could accept loving Jake. For the past 5 years they had practically been together without actually being together. The Beta pair were always there for her whenever her old mate would cause her emotional heartache. Gustus had changed over the years and she was happy that he was gone. Her heart was now her own again. She was finally free to love again. 

Costia patted the spot behind her on her bed and Jake crawled in and held her from behind while Abby held her front. Costia turned around in Abby’s arms to face her husband. “I am sorry Jake.”

“For what.”

“For kissing your wife and mate.”

“She may be my wife and mate but a part of her will never stop loving you and I grew to accept that years ago.”

“You mean you knew about us?” Costia questioned him.

“I told Jake everything. How I loved you and how my heart would always beat for you. Why you ended things.”

“You didn’t hold it against me,” Costia asked Jake.

“If Abby didn’t why would I. After getting to know you it was easy to see how much she loved you and still did. Watching you with Gustus was torturous for her over the years, and eventually it was for me as well,” Jake admitted. 

“I don’t feel restrained anymore. I don’t feel trapped. Maybe if it is alright with you could we maybe see where this goes,” Costia asked the Beta hesitantly trying to respect him in the pursuit of sharing the affections of his wife. Affections that apparently she still had. 

Jake kissed her forehead lightly and she had to admit she could still feel the warmth of his breath on her skin just like with Abby. “You deserve happiness and so does Abby. If you two want to be together you have my permission.”

Wow Jake was unbelievable. Not many men would give permission to another person to share their mate. He was a Beta, but Jake was like any other man she had ever met. After nearly 30 years of knowing the man and never arguing with him and seeing the way he loved Abby the decision was easy. She leaned forward and kissed him as well and felt Abby kiss the back of her neck. 

“We will take things slow,” Abby said.

“Speaking of slow, you know who won’t be doing that,” Costia joked.

“So how many more pups in this next litter,” Jake said excitedly.

“Abby are their anymore implants left? Or do you think Raven can make some? They should have the option, if they don’t want to have pups this time around. That tea tastes horrid if you remember correctly.”

“I remember having to practically shove an implant into myself so you would stop having to drink that awful stuff. It made you sick,” Abby growled.

Costia rubbed her back. “Thank you for that my love,” Costia said kissing her sweetly. “Back to the problem at hand. The kids,” Costia said getting up from in between the two of them. She made her way over to her dresser and opened the top drawer pulling out the ring that Abby gave to her years ago. She could never part with it, it reminded her of such a monumental moment in her life. What she had to give up on, and why. 

When she turned around she had the box in her hand and it brought her Beta ex lover to tears. “I thought you didn’t keep it.”

“I could never part with it. It meant so much to me, and it would mean a lot more if it got passed down to the next generation. With your permission.”

“I gave it to you Costia. It is yours to do as you want.”

“I want them to do things how they wanted. How we never could. If you don’t mind do you mind fetching Clarke for me. I feel pretty weak right now,” the Omega said heading back to the bed. 

“I can go get her. I’ll let you two re acquaint yourselves,” Jake said with a wink and left the room.

“Did you mean it before, about trying again with me,” Abby said, “and Jake.”

“Yes,” Costia said laying back down on the bed. Getting up had made her dizzy as her body was feeling the effects of what Abby had given her. 

Abby sat beside her and rubbed her back. “I am so happy right now. Happier than I have been in years. Clarke is back, you’re back,” Abby said before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She had missed Abby’s soft lips over the years and she still tasted like she remembered. She held onto her memories of the Beta every time she had to be with Gustus. Through every heat she thought of Abby and how she could bring her to ecstasy within minutes. Gustus wasn’t a terrible man but the love she had for him was only that through the bond and the fact that he was the father of her children. Nothing more.

After some time Clarke and Jake entered her room. “You asked to see me,” Clarke said taking the chair beside her bed.

Abby helped her up and she still had the box clutched in her hand. She held it out to Clarke. “I want you to have this. It was given to me by someone special, and I think you should give it to Lexa.”

“Costia I can’t. It’s yours. I can see how much it means to you,” Clarke said looking her in the eye.

“It is because of its meaning it is being passed down to you. It’s hard to find jewelry nowadays Clarke. Take it and give it to Lexa. I know you plan to mate soon.”

“Thank you. I planned to get her a ring when I came back from the army but….. Thank you Costia. This means so much to me, and it will mean even more to Lexa. Maybe one day you can tell me about the significance of this ring,” the strong Alpha said taking the box from her.

“Maybe one day,” Costia said knowing that that as something she would have to talk to Abby about. The only one who knew anything about them was Lexa and she wasn’t even sure how much her daughter had picked up on or just suspected. The past 5 years she had lived apart from Gustus and Jake and Abby always stayed in her hut, and Abby usually slept in her bed if she was having a bad night. 

“It’s going to be tomorrow. I promise to take care of your daughter and love her with everything I have.”

“I know you will Clarke. Now go back to your Omega. There is no point in keeping you apart the day before a mating ceremony anymore. We will see you tomorrow. Stay shifted tonight. It should help your back. I know you probably have already been told this but you really need to take it easy.”

“I will as long as you promise to take care of yourself as well,” Clarke smiled before exiting her room. 

Tomorrow her daughter would finally be mated to the Alpha of her dreams. She would get the chance that her and Abby never did and maybe if she had any say in it they would live a long and happy life. It is what they both deserved after everything that they had been through. Tomorrow will be a great day and she couldn’t wait to celebrate it with her family, and the love of her life plus Jake someone she was feeling a bit more for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. I love hearing from you all :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke mating/bonding ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the note at the bottom.

Chapter 17

The ring that Costia had just gave her was burning a hole in her pocket and she couldn’t wait to give it to Lexa tomorrow. There was no point in proposing to her when it was already planned and announced this morning. Anya took her lashes and headed off to get healed by her mother right away while she went to comfort Lexa with the help of her children. 

Lexa seemed to clutch onto Jasmine like a lifeline at times and it made her jealous. Although she never let her baby girl go for 3 days straight, and she wanted Lexa to be a mother to her daughter. Well soon to be there daughter. She was worried about the pinprick like ceremony Lexa had told her about but she trusted Lexa. She trusted her Omega with her life and the life of her daughter. She had already done such a great job raising her sons. 

She wanted to spend more time with them, maybe after her and Lexa had mated she could spend a day with them and Lexa could spend the day with Jasmine. The boys each had their own personalities she was starting to know and love and Kent was more like Lexa and Aden was just as stubborn as her. She has 10 years of their life to make up for and she planned to spend the rest of her life doing just that.

With the ring in her pocket she made her way back up to the commander's quarters she had plans to have dinner as a family because for the next few days she would be busy with just Lexa. If their heat/rut cooled down enough maybe she would send for Jasmine just to make sure she was alright. She loved her boys but she needed to see her little girl to know she was doing well. It helped to calm her Alpha.

Clarke opened the door to the room and found Lexa on the floor with her children. They were engaged in a board game and Jasmine was resting in Lexa’s lap. She couldn’t wait for a few weeks from now. Soon her little girl would open her eyes, then she would start to move around more. Then after a few months she would shift for the first time and she would get to teach her how to use her 4 legs. She wondered what her fur would be like. She never got a chance to see Niylah shifted but wondered if her daughter would have a lighter coat like her and her boys. 

“Hello my beautiful family,” Clarke greeted.

“Hey mom.”

“How is grandma,” Kent asked concerned.

“Grandma is doing good. She is excited for tomorrow.”

“Hello my beautiful Alpha, my soon to be mate,” Lexa said standing up with Jasmine and kissing her on the lips.

“Mmmm. Can I hold my daughter please,” Clarke asked holding out her hands.

“Soon to be our daughter Alpha,” Lexa said commandingly before handing over the little girl with a kiss to her head.

“Sorry commander.” Clarke said before pulling Lexa in for a kiss.

“Gross.”

“Save that stuff for tomorrow when we don’t have to be here,” Aden said sticking out his tongue.

“Where will you guys be exactly,” Clarke asked. It was something she wanted to know but she knew Lexa would have this all planned out. She had been confined to Lexa’s quarters well… their quarters and was just permitted to leave with her father to go see Costia upon her request.

“They will be with our parents in the evening and will be training with Octavia and Murphy during the day.”

“Training with Murphy and Octavia,” Clarke questioned.

“Yes apparently Octavia is a good shot and so is Murphy. They will be training your sons how to properly handle firearms if they are going to insist upon using them,” Lexa said with her eyes on her children. 

Clarke thought that she meant Kent shooting her so she was quick to react. “I can teach them how to use a gun Lexa. Well it seems like they know how to use one but maybe their aim could use a bit of work,” Clarke said winking at Kent. 

It got a giggle out of her son but her other sons face paled and she wondered what that was about. She would have to talk to him about it later, and make sure he was okay. 

The rest of their night was spent joking and playing games together before they all retired to Lexa’s king size bed. They all shifted with her as it was better for her to heal and once again Jasmine was placed in the middle. She would be guarded no matter what. Her family would protect her and would always surround her. 

\------------

The next day Lexa rose early and was quick to leave the bed. She kissed all of her children on the head and then her Alpha on the cheek. She was careful not to wake any of them. Clarke had woken up and seen to Jasmines needs all night so she wanted to let her Alpha sleep as much as possible. Clarke was going to need her rest she had nearly 11 years of heats to make up for and she wanted to collect.

She made her way down to the throne room to get herself ready. The plan was for her to get ready and dressed here while Clarke used the commander's quarters to get ready. Eventually they would meet in front of the Polis tower where all of Polis would be gathered to witness their bonding. Then to witness her blood bonding ceremony with Jasmine. 

Her heart felt so full. Love was going to be all around and celebrated in Polis for months to come hopefully. Nia and Ontari wouldn’t take that away from her people. She wouldn’t let them. Her love would give the people of Polis hope. Her love for her family and her love for all of those under her care. 

Hours passed and eventually Lexa was ready to head down to the front of the tower. Julia and her mother and sister came up to help her get ready. Traditional commander attire was found and Lexa dauned the leather robe of the commanders before her. Clarke would be dressed similarly and she knew the blonde would look ravishing. Clarke looked good in everything she wore and looked even better without clothes.

Damn the tea her mother gave her to help induce her into heat must be starting to kick in. She was told Clarke was given something similar to bring on her rut. A proper mating was going to be had and she couldn’t wait to be taken. To have Clarke rutting into her, spilling her seed then claiming her neck for all to see. The people of Polis were to be celebrating for days outside cheering them on and wishing them good fortune.

Lexa practically down the steps of the tower and when she saw Clarke her breath caught in her throat. Her mate looked beautiful, and her robes suited her. The tea seemed to be working for Clarke as well because there was a well defined bulge in her future mates pants. She was glad she was wearing pants and the robe was long and covered her front and back she was sure her arousal was dripping out of her panties already. 

Soon she was standing in front of the people of Polis with her mate. Their hands were bound together and Julia was reading from the ancient scriptures of the commanders. The words being said were lost in translation to her because her only focus was on Clarke. She stared deep into blue eyes, and could see that they held her future. 

“Clarke do you promise to uphold the standards of being a commander’s mate and all that it entails,” Julia asked the blonde. 

“I promise to put the needs of the commanders people before my own. To always protect the people of Polis and those who seek refuge. To support and guide the commander in her times of need. To do what is best for her people, our people. As one from this day, and every day after we will continue to unite everyone and create a better world.”

“Commander do you accept what your future mate is offering.”

“I do,” Lexa said without hesitation not breaking eye contact with Clarke.

“Do you the people of Polis accept Clarke as the commander’ mate.”

“We do,” the crowd cheered. 

“In the eyes of our people and our past commanders, you are now bonded as one. The commander has chosen to accept Clarke’s youngest daughter as her own,” Julia spoke to the crowd and them as people worked on unbinding their joined hands. “The commanders claim on a child is a special bond. They will join blood and forever will they feel a part of themselves in the other.”

Clarke was handed Jasmine by her mother, and Lexa thought she looked perfect in the outfit she had chosen. The soft pale blue looked gorgeous with her curly blonde hair poking out. Jasmine had yet to open her eyes and she wondered if they would be blue. If they would be the same as Clarke and Kents.

Lexa accepted the sharpened commanders blade that was handed to her and she looked at Clarke. “You know I love you more than anything in the world apart from our children. Thank you for wanting me to claim Jasmine as my own. For allowing me to raise her with you. I promise this won’t be more painful than a pinprick.”

She was trying to placate Clarke who looked like she would burst at any moment. She could tell the Alpha’s rut was making her more protective. She could see the blonde resisting the urge to growl at her. She also noticed how she held Jasmine to her chest but took a hesitant step forward. It was progress and a sign that her Alpha was fighting but Clarke was holding her back.

Taking a step forward she was right in front of Clarke now. They were both touching and had Jasmine in between them. Lexa kissed Clarke and it seemed to settle her inner Alpha. She took Jasmines pointer finger on her right hand and pricked it quickly with the knife before opening a deeper cut on her own finger. 

Clarke held out Jasmines finger and the little girl whimpered and Lexa was quick to press their fingers together to get this over with. “With my blood joined to yours, I promise to always love you and take care of you. You are as much mine as I am yours. I love you Jasmine,” She spoke touching their bloodied fingers together. 

Her Alpha was watching the Jasmine like she was. To both of their surprise as soon as their fingers touched Jasmine opened her eyes for the first time. Violet eyes stared back at her green ones. She felt it in her whole body when the pup opened her eyes for the first time, and Lexa could not have felt more blessed that hers were the first eyes that they had witnessed.

It was rare to have violet eyes upon wolves but not completely uncommon. Just like having red eyes it was a mutation like albinism. Just like Jasmine’s sire her coat was most certainly going to be white. She was beautiful and Lexa didn’t want to look away from her but she wanted to see Clarke’s reaction.

Looking up she could see how enamored Clarke was in her little girl. Their little girl. “Come on Alpha. Lets go inside. You can spend some more time with your daughter before we hand her over to our mothers.”

“Do we have to Lex? She just opened her eyes.”

“I promise you Alpha whenever our heats/ruts are appeased I will send for her to be brought up to our room.”

“I don’t want to let her go,” Clarke pouted and it made Lexa laugh.

Jasmine giggled along with her and she felt the happiness coming off of the small pup. The blood bond seemed to be just as strong as the bond she had with her own pups if not stronger. She could only deduce it was so strong because the pup was to young to fend for themselves. She knew from experience the bond would grow weaker. As Kent and Aden started to age she could feel it twindle. She was glad to have it when they were younger but now she did not need to know who made her pups happy and why as they grew older. 

Together they turned and waved at the crowd who cheered and whistled. Lexa finally looked at her people instead of her Alpha and they were happy. She caught sight of her mother and Abby and Jake both held her as she cried. Her people needed this. A happy occasion. Nia and Ontari’s presence was going to have a negative effect on her coalition and her people. Hopefully a little happiness would go a long way. Hopefully her people could build some happy memories to hold onto before the inevitable war to come. 

\-----------

Jasmine stayed in the room with them for 30 minutes and they set her down and just watched her wiggled around. Clarke brought over some toys that used to be Aden and Kents and they held the girls attention for mere minutes at a time. Lexa called the guards to get their mothers but Julia appeared instead. 

“Your mothers are busy at work. I told them I would look after her until they could,” the woman explained and Clarke growled low.

“Clarke enough. I trust Julia. She helped raise Aden and Kent. She won’t let anything bad happen to Jasmine,” Lexa said turning to face her mate. The heat in her stomach becoming unbearable which is why she called for their mothers. 

Her Alpha wasn’t going to move so Lexa grabbed Jasmine from the floor and handed her to Julia. “Take care of her please. If anything of importance arises send a messenger.”

As soon as the door closed to the room Clarke watched Lexa strip out of her clothes. “Alpha you have years to make up for and I can’t wait any longer. I need you inside. I need your knot. I need to feel all of you inside of me until I am round and swollen with your seed.”

Clarke growled low and stripped herself of her ceremonial robes. Once she was free of clothing she strutted towards the Omega waiting for her in bed. Lexa was beautiful and she was going to take her time worshipping her body once more. “So beautiful,” She said kissing up Lexa’s leg and to her pooling arousal leaking out of her pink lips. 

She dragged her tongue through her love’s juices and Lexa tasted better than she remembered. “You taste so good.”

“Alpha enough teasing. Inside. I need you inside of me.”

Clarke plunged 3 fingers inside of Lexa’s aching cunt and drove her tongue across her clit. Clarke flicked and sucked the bundle of nerves and arched her fingers driving them wildly into the thrusting Omega. “Fuck Clarke.”

When Lexa came undone Clarke’s hand was pushed out of her cunt and a stream of Lexa’s juices exploded across the bed. It just spurred her on. She could make Lexa squirt and it made her cock ache and twitch in need. “That’s never,” Lexa spoke.

“Shhhh Omega. Quiet down before I decide to stick my cock in your mouth instead of your tight hole,” Clarke threatened.

Clarke enjoyed watching Lexa tense up. The Omega said nothing and Clarke draped her body over hers and ran her cock through slick folds. Lexa bucked her hips up at the contact. “I got you. You are such a good girl,” Clarke said before driving her dick into Lexa. One thrust and she was fully sheathed inside of the Omega’s warm heat.

“So warm. So tight,” Clarke said thrusting forward.

“Please Alpha. Harder.”

She obliged but she was still holding back. She didn’t want to hurt Lexa and let her wolf fully take control. Whatever tea they made her drink this morning had her raging to be deep inside of her Omega. Hers. Soon she would claim Lexa and she would solidify their mating bond they started years ago.

Lexa was a writhing mess thrusting up into her and Clarke could feel the walls tightening around her shaft. “That’s it Omega. Let go. Cum for me. Cum hard around my cock,” Clarke commanded.

Clarke felt the shiver run down Lexa’s spine and to her core like her command could not be ignored. She felt Lexa cum hard around her and coat her cock with more of her slick. Her knot had started to form and she needed it inside of Lexa. She needed to fill her with her seed and claim her. Claim her body completely and leave her begging for more, Clarke’s inner Alpha demanded. “Fuck Clarke. O god. Knot me Clarke. Please. Don’t hold back. Let your Alpha out.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Our bodies are made for this. I need you to fuck me like the beast you are. I need your knot to hold in all your cum until I have been thoroughly bred,” Lexa’s Omega was begging.  
Lexa’s words unleashed the beast inside of her that was begging to be let out. She flipped Lexa onto her stomach and pulled her up by her hips until she was on all fours and slammed herself into her. She drove her cock hard into her mate and had Lexa screaming her name for all of Polis to hear.

She was getting close and could feel Lexa’s walls flutter around her. She pulled Lexa’s hair back and away from her neck revealing the pulse point which was throbbing for her teeth. She licked at it and tugged Lexa’s hair back, “when I knot you I want you cum. I want us to cum together.”

“Yes. Fuck. Please knot me Alpha,” Lexa begged driving her hips back trying to take the knot Clarke had pushed against her entrance. 

Clarke drove her knot into Lexa in a few thrusts and the Omega screamed her name once it was inside of her. Lexa’s orgasm started and together they started to cum. Both of their bodies reaching ecstasy and Clarke could feel her gums ache and her teeth extend. Before her orgasm could taper off she sank her teeth into Lexa’s neck claiming her Omega for the rest of their lives. 

Before she could collapse on top of Lexa she turned their bodies and laid them down on their sides. She lapped happily at the mark she made on Lexa as she continued to cum inside of her. She could feel Lexa’s orgasm tapering off and she brushed the hair away from her neck and Lexa latched on.

The feeling of her Omega claiming her again was so intense she couldn’t stop herself from thrusting into Lexa as much as her knot would allow. She was still cumming filling her Omega, but her orgasm was the most intense one she had ever experienced. She felt so close to her Omega. Her Lexa. Her Mate. Lexa’s walls were still milking her and it felt like her orgasm was never ending. 

She held Lexa close and kissed her back as her hand cupped the swell of her belly. Her seed that her knot was holding in. “I love you Lexa.”

“Mmmm I love you to Alpha. Rest Clarke. I plan on needing you in a few hours.”

“Wait Lexa, before we fall asleep there is something I want you to have.” Clarke reached under the pillows searching for the box that she placed under there before she left for the bonding ceremony. Once she found it, she told the Omega to close her eyes.

Clarke reached around Lexa with both arms and held the box open for her to see. “Open them”

“OMG Clarke it’s beautiful, I love it. Where did you find it.”

“It was given to me by your mother. Try it on,” Clarke encouraged.

Lexa did as she was told and place the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. It was beautiful and even though this was not how she imagined Clarke giving her a ring years ago this moment was perfect. This moment was theirs and theirs alone. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“You deserve the best Lexa. I am so sorry I wasn’t here all those years ago. I know I have a lot to make up for but I plan on doing just that. You and the kids are my world and I am going to spoil you rotten. All of you,” Clarke said cupping the swell of Lexa’s belly.

“We love you Clarke. You deserve happiness as well, and we all plan on spoiling you as well,” Lexa said holding her hand over Clarke’s on her belly. “Now get some rest. We are going to need it.”

It was something they talked about earlier when they were playing with Jasmine. Kent and Aden had each other and grew up together. The boys would look after their little sister but they both thought it would be nice if Jasmine would have another sibling around her age. They were going to forego the tea and afterwards Lexa would get a contraceptive implant. 

Both of them knew that there would be bloodshed coming up, and together they would get through it. Clarke would protect Lexa and her children. All of them, even if she had to take on the whole Azgeda pack by herself. She would do everything to keep her family safe and protected. 

\------------

Aden had felt the burden of what he had done to his grandfather all week and the guilt was eating away at him. To make matters worse his nomon made him train with Murphy and Octavia so he had to touch a gun every day and was constantly reminded of what he had done. 

He was strong though. He wouldn’t allow himself to break down during their lessons. Only at night would he seek out sanctuary in the library and find a book to try to distract him from his tears. It had worked some nights but other nights he let the tears fall. He knew he needed to tell his mother and fess up to his crime. His conscious was eating away at him.

When he heard from one of the guards that his nomon was back in the throne room seeing to the needs of her people he knew he needed to see her. He ran up the stairs trying to clear his head as he went. It was something his aunt told him to do to help clear his thoughts. Guards were outside of the throne room door as he asked for a private audience with the commander. He puffed out his chest and gave them his most serious look staring them down. 

Aden had never asked for an audience with his nomon before. Not since he was little and Kent stole his toy and he asked for Kent to be punished. His nomon was with all of the ambassadors and they all laughed at the serious expression on his face and it made him cry and he ran back out the door. Since then he had not stepped in there unless his nomon called upon him. 

Julia soon came out of the room and held the door open for him and he followed her inside. Julia was his nomons advisor and she helped to raise him when he was just a pup. He respected the woman but he really needed to just talk with his nomon. “Nomon I wish to speak to you privately,” Aden said holding his head high like he was taught.

“Julia leave us. I have a feeling I know what this is about.”

“Pray it not be another toy again,” Julia teased before taking her leave.

“What is it you wished to see me about Aden,” Lexa asked her son.

“I wish to confess something to you,” Aden said lip trembling. He needed to tell his mother he was the one that shot his grandfather.

Aden watched his mother rise from her throne and march towards him before pulling him into a hug and pumping out her scent. He let go then. He unleashed everything he was feeling and all the guilt that was weighing him down. “I know. You don’t have to say anything. I know it was you. I know how you’re feeling.”

“H-how.”

“A mother always knows,” Lexa said pumping out more of her scent.

“I’m so sorry,” Aden cried.

“Shhhhh. It’s okay. Everything is alright. If you want to talk about it all you have to do is say so. We are all here for you Aden. Me your mother, and your aunt Anya. We are all here for you to talk to when you need it.”

“Mom knows,” Aden said in shock.

“Yes your sire knows. We keep nothing from each other and I needed her guidance in regards to your punishment.”

“I accept whatever punishment you see fit to give me,” Aden said hanging his head.

“Aden look at me,” his nomon begged. Aden looked up to meet her eyes. “I understand why you did it. You were trying to protect your family. No one else but us must know about this. Clarke and I have decided that if you are old enough to decide to take a life you are old enough to learn how to save one. Back in ancient times boys and girls your age would learn a trade. Since the bombings we have been thrown back into those times and we have to make the best of what we have. Your sire and I have decided that you will be training under your grandmothers. You will learn as much as you can from them and maybe one day all the lives you help to save will help to lessen the guilt from the life that you took.”

“I will train hard I promise. Just as hard as I train with my fighting. Even more so. I promise nomon,” Aden said before releasing his hold on his nomon. She had given him the comfort and strength that he needed. He would follow her instructions like always because she was always right. If she thought it would help him, then it would. 

A knock on the door interrupted them and Julia quickly entered again. “Nia has arrived with Ontari and 50 guards.”

This could not be good. He thought by dealing with his grandpa he had dealt with Nia and Ontari but apparently he was wrong. “See Nia and Ontari get to their rooms and let them know that their guards will stay outside the walls of Polis. Nia will accept this or blood will be shed. They will have their audience they requested with me and the ambassadors in the morning,” his nomon said in her commanders voice. It had always scared him a bit before but now it offered him a sense of protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will not be an Azgeda showdown....
> 
> Clarke is one powerful Alpha... So I was thinking what happens when a powerful Alpha goes into a rut in front of a whole crowd of people. I am thinking a lot of unexpected heats. Which leads me to my question.... Who do you want to see get it on because the next chapter will be smut. It will include some Clexa smut, and I want there to be a few more pairings and I am open for input :) Throw all your pairings and kinks at me and we will see what sort of sin I can come up with.
> 
> Non users can now comment :)


	18. Polis in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes rut sends a lot of unmated Omega's into heat.
> 
> I will have the pairings labeled in case you want to skip them. There will also be a large gap between them which will be an indicator as well. 
> 
> There will be a multi in this chapter but I think it will be my only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty/Indra
> 
> Anya/Octavia
> 
> Lincoln/Tris/Emori/Surprise
> 
> Clarke/Lexa

Chapter 18 - Polis in heat

Julia rushed to Abby and Costia after the girls had left to go to the tower. She could smell it in the air. Clarke was one strong Alpha and without her completing her mating with Lexa she was still sending off pheromones for an Omega to claim. Which was causing a lot of unmated Omegas to go into heat. She could smell it rolling off of the crowd. She needed to get to Abby and Costia and tell them to prepare.

“You need to make the moon tea. Lot’s and lot’s of moon tea,” Julia said looking between the two doctors.

“Why what's going on,” Abby asked.

“Clarke’s rut is setting most unmated Omega’s into an early heat. I can feel it in the air but its not affecting me,” Costia explained. “We will need to work on suppressants as well. Our stores will be out soon enough. Get every available healer working on the brews now. We will run out of herbs as well so we need to send out a team to get more.”

“I will delegate. You both better get to your healing tent. I will send others to you and you can relay them to their stations. I will go inside and see how many heat rooms we have available inside the tower,” Julia said before turning away from the commanders parents. 

“I thought I could smell some sexual tension in the air but I just thought it was Lexa and Clarke,” Jake shrugged.

“Jake get the boys inside. They don’t need to see this,” Abby says looking at the groups of men and women stripping out of their clothes in public. Their heats becoming too much to handle. 

“Come on boys lets go see if we can get that old projector working,” said Jake.

“But aunt Raven couldn’t even get it to work,” Aden mentioned.

“Well believe it or not I am better at fixing some things than your aunt Raven.”

“I believe in you grandpa Jake,” Kent said. 

“Well looks like when I get it working you get to be the first to choose the movie. Not to sway your vote but…. Star Wars is a classic.” 

\---------  
Monty and Indra

Monty had just witnessed his friends bonding ceremony and Clarkes rut was affecting him. His inner Omega was begging for a strong Alpha to take him. To fill the emptiness he had been feeling all those years alone inside of the mountain. Nothing was left for him in Arkadia, Jake Griffin had kept meticulous notes on who survived over the years and sadly his family did not make it. 

His Omega cried out feeling all alone in the world. Maybe he could find an Alpha to help satisfy his heat and fill his belly full of pups. He wouldn’t have to be alone ever again and he would have a family again. He would start his own. Monty cried on his way back to the hut he was assigned upon arrival. His heat was kicking in fast and he was starting to sweat and his vision was starting to blur.

He soon felt strong hands wrap around him. “I got you Omega. Do you have somewhere to wait out your heat,” the commanding voice of Indra the Trikru Alpha asked him.

“Indra,” he said in surprise. He thought most of Trikru was back in their territory, and that their Alpha would be too busy to make it to the bonding ceremony. 

“Yes. Now do you have somewhere to wait out your heat or not,” she commended.

Montys Omega shivered at the authoritative voice. He could feel his hole getting more slick just from being in this strong Alpha’s presence. “Yes,” he said weakly wanting to obey the Alpha. Wanting to submit to her then and there and let the Alpha have her way with him.

“Direct me,” Indra said scooping him up and pumping out a soothing scent.

Wow this Alpha was strong and he cuddled up into her arms and stuck his nose in her scent gland. He pointed Indra in the direction of his hut and the Alpha helped get him inside before dropping him off on his bed and turning to leave. “I will go see Abby and Costia about getting you some suppressants if you don’t have someone to help you through your heat.”

“I….” Indra was about to walk through the door and his omega was screaming for the Alpha not to go. “Can you help me,” he asked timidly.

“Usually someone who has been with you for awhile helps you through a heat. Someone you want to mate with.”

“Indra I haven’t been on suppressants for a heat in 10 years. All of those years I have spent them alone. My Omega is begging for you to stay. Please Alpha. Please stay and help me through this heat.”

Monty watched as the older woman contemplated his offer and he tried to pump out an alluring scent to the Alpha to combine with his heat. “Fine,” Indra relented.

As soon as the Alpha agreed Monty started to strip out of his clothes. They were sticking to him and making him feel hot. He could feel his tight hole contract at the thought of having something inside of it besides his fingers. He had never been with an Alpha before but his body was ready. He needed Indra’s knot like the deserts needed rain.

He got down on his knees in front of Indra and helped the grounder undo her leather pants. When the Alpha’s cock sprung free he moaned before grabbing it in his hand and bringing it into his mouth. “Mmmm you taste so good,” Monty praised licking the slit of the Alpha before trying to suck the Alpha dry. He could feel his hole leak more slick out onto the floor, he was more than ready to take the Alpha.

Monty got on his hands and knees on top of the furs and presented his hole for Indra to fill. 

“Is this what you want skai boy,” Indra demanded spanking Monty’s ass hard.

“Yes…”

“Yes what skai boy”

“Yes Alpha. Fuck me please,” Monty begged. 

He was entered swiftly and he shouted out in pleasure and pain. The strong Alpha rubbed his sides and back letting him adjust to her length. When Monty started to bounce back into her taking more of the Alpha’s cock, the Alpha started rutting into him. “Yes. So good,” Monty said feeling his orgasm about to wash over him. His tight hole clenched around the stiff rod that was ramming into it and Monty hung his head enjoying the pleasurable sensation filling his body.

If he was a good Omega his Alpha would soon fill him and bless him with pups. Indra was still ramming into him but he needed more. “Please Alpha. I need your knot,” Monty cried out.

“You think you can take it skai boy,” Indra said rubbing it up against his ass before landing a slap to his left cheek.

“Yes. God. O please. Yes,” Monty begged trying to wiggle back and take more of the knot.

“Then take it,” Indra said firmly before lodging herself and settling her knot inside of the Omega releasing her seed into Monty’s hungry hole.

“Yessss. Fuckkk Alpha. You fill me so good,” Monty cried out feeling Indra’s cum splash around inside of him. When he sealed her knot he came hard milking the Alpha, leaving her panting behind him.

Indra repositioned them on the bed and Monty relaxed into her strong arms. He felt safer than he ever has before. “There is a tea I can bring you after my knot deflates. It prevents unwanted pregnancies. I will bring you some suppressants as well to tide you over through the day while I have meetings with other clan leaders.”

“You mean you will come back here at night,” Monty’s Omega asked eagerly hoping he understood what the Alpha was saying.

“Yes. If you want me to. I will bring enough tea for you to take every morning as well until your heat stops as well.”

“I want you to,” Monty told her. He knew he wasn’t going to take the tea though. His Omega wanted to be bred and this strong Alpha would give him strong pups. With thoughts of pups he let his mind drift off to sleep, feeling safe in the Alpha’s arms. 

\----------  
Octavia and Anya

The scent of rutting Alpha made her want to present. It was begging for her to be filled. Urges she hadn’t had in years coming back to her. She could feel it in her lower region. As much as she could get fucked and filled by an Alpha she could never be bred. She did think that by stabbing her insides she ended her heats, but maybe they had just been there under the surface. Waiting for a strong Alpha to bring her Omegas wants and needs to the surface. 

She was beside Anya and Costia in the crowd during the ceremony but now the healers were in a discussion and Anya was looking at her strangely. “Hey Octavia. Are you alright?” The Alpha asked.

No she was not alright. She had not been through a heat in years and thought she would never have to go through the pain of one again. “No. I umm. I haven’t gone into heat since the incident in the mountain. I need some suppressants.”

“Okay. I’ll get you some. Let me bring you into the tower, the rooms in there can be sealed so you can keep out other Alpha’s.”

“Okay,” Octavia said following the other Alpha. 

Anya led her into the tower and up 3 floors before opening up a room at the end of the hall. “You can stay here. I’ll be back with some suppressants for you.”

“Thanks. I promised Lexa I would teach the boys how to shoot with Murphy this week. I don’t want to disappoint the commander.”

At the mention of Murphy the older blonde grounder growled low and exited the room quickly. Ugh just thinking about doing Murphy subsided her heat. She took a look around the room and realized it was full of weaponry and furs. She went and laid down on the bed so she could curl up and try to fight the cramps she was going through. Anya. The bed smelt like the Alpha. The Alpha had brought her to her own personal chambers.

She must have passed out because when she woke she was clutching the Alpha’s pillow, drool escaping out of her mouth which she was quick to wipe away when she heard the door open. “Hey, you’re back. Did you get the suppressants,” Octavia asked hopefully wanting to be rid of this torture. 

“They don’t have much stock so they are rationing it. People are being sent out to go gather more herbs to make the tea and suppressants. It seems Clarke has put a lot of the unmated Omegas of Polis into heat,” Anya said handing her a cup of herbal suppressants. 

“Well I guess you better get out there. Who knows maybe you will get lucky.”

“My luck ran out a long time ago,” Anya said looking her dead in the eye.

“Don’t say that. Look at me, going through a heat when I thought I never would again,” Octavia said cupping the Alpha’s face in her hand and running her thumb along Anya’s jaw. The Alpha closed her eyes at the sensation and Octavia had the sudden urge to kiss her. She had known Anya for over a week now and she had always been tough and stoic. Never one to let her emotions show. But here in her room it felt like she was baring her soul to Octavia. She was allowing herself to be weak for once, and he Omega wanted to cheer the Alpha up.

Slowly Octavia leaned in and kissed the Alpha, who opened her eyes in surprise before closing them again and melting into the kiss. “What was that for,” the Alpha asked as she pulled away.

“You act so tough but here you are so soft and simple. I see you Alpha for who you truly are, and I like what I see,” Octavia said before claiming her lips again. 

“I like you as well Octavia,” Anya said before claiming her lips once more.

Octavia laid back down on the bed pulling the Alpha on top of her careful of her wounded back. With Anya on top of her she felt that their bodies molded together perfectly. Her scent was calming and it even lulled her to sleep earlier. No Alpha has ever made her feel that way before. “I want you,” her Omega cried out before she could stop herself from saying it outloud.

“I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. The mere thought of you spending time with another Alpha this week drove my Alpha crazy.”

Octavia’s Omega was overjoyed to hear those words come out of the Alpha’s mouth. She loved how open and honest Anya could be around her. “How about this. I take my suppressants and teach the boys during the day but I promise to spend every night of this heat up here with you.”

“You want that,” Anya asked.

“Don’t doubt yourself Alpha. I want you. Maybe by the end of the week I can show you how much I want you by riding you until your knot rests deep inside of me,” Octavia husked in Anya’s ear. She could feel the bulge then press into her centre and she got wet just thinking about riding the Alpha. 

“Umm you can do that now if you want. I am totally fine.”

“You’re not. So stop trying to be. I am going to tell you how this is going to go down. You are going to fuck me and look me in the eye while doing it. In the morning I might let you take me from behind and scent mark me before I go teach the boys. If you want to join us for lunch you can, and I will let you scent mark me again if it makes you feel better. But until that back of yours is healed I won’t be topping you.”

Octavia started to rip off her clothes and Anya started to do the same. Once she was naked she opened up her legs for the Alpha expecting her to drive her cock right into her. A tongue swiped through her folds instead and sucked on her clit. “Ohhh fuck. That feels so good,” Octavia said putting a hand in Anya’s hair keeping her where she wanted her. When 2 fingers slid easily inside of her she started to hump the Alpha’s face chasing down her orgasm. “Anyaaaaa,” she cried out as the Alpha curled her fingers just right and triggered her first orgasm. The Alpha kept pumping into her and licking her bringing her down slowly from her high. “That was amazing, come here.” Octavia said tugging at the Alpha’s head and pulling her into a deep kiss.

“You taste so good. Like fresh berries at the end of summer,” The Alpha said making a show of licking her fingers clean. It only made her wetter, Anya had so much sex appeal when she wasn’t her broody self.

“Inside. Now,” Octavia demanded.

She felt Anya’s rather large member swipe through her folds and once the Alpha deemed her cock ready Octavia felt it at her slit. Hazel eyes looked at her for consent. “Do it Alpha. I want you. All of you.”

Anya took her time entering here and making sure she was ready. The entire time they didn’t break eye contact and soon both of them began to thrust against the other. Taking and giving pleasure while their eyes told the other of how they were feeling. Octavia felt her walls start to flutter. It hadn’t been long since she last came, but she hadn’t engaged in herself sexually in years.

Anya started to hit a certain spot inside of her and she almost lost it. She wanted to touch the Alpha but she didn’t know where to put her hands. Anya must have sensed what she was getting at and entwined their fingers and held them above her head. “You feel so good Octavia. I am so close.”

Octavia squeezed the hands holding hers and she could feel Anya’s knot rubbing against her clit and it was driving her wild. “Do it. Knot me Anya.” She said looking deep into hazel eyes. It took Anya a few thrusts but once her knot was settled inside Octavia’s cunt they both let go. Eventually Anya shifted herself to the side of her so her weight wasn’t resting on her completely.

Octavia ran her fingers up and down the sides of the Alpha’s strong arms. “That was amazing,” she hummed feeling close to sleep.

The Alpha beside her puffed out her chest and surprisingly started to purr. “You are amazing Octavia. I am just blessed to be in your company.”

Octavia was really loving this side of Anya. The side that no one else got to see. It was something she could see herself getting used to. She purred along with the Alpha running her hands up and down Anya’s arms. “Get some sleep. I might need you in a few hours from now,” Octavia teased kissing Anya on the lips. 

\----------  
Lincoln, Tris, Emori + Harper

Lincoln and his mates had just made it to the bonding ceremony in time. They stood near the back and watched as his cousin mated the Alpha she had loved for years. Lexa was an amazing commander and when he heard that Clarke was alive and well his heart swelled with joy for her. Lexa sacrificed so much of herself for her people that she deserved a little happiness herself.

After the bombs his cousin sent him to Floukru. They were in need of a doctor and he was completing his residency in Arkadia when the bombs fell. He mated his childhood sweetheart Tris a beta a year prior and was so thankful to find out she had survived. They lived in Floukru together for a year before finding an injured Beta named Emori in the woods. Together they helped to heal her and they both fell in love with her spirit. 

A few months of them all being together and they took Emori as a mate. Lincoln loved the ways his girls would interact and tease him. Tris and Emori also helped him out going out to find healing herbs and supplies. All of them were high ranking contributing members in the Floukru tribe. 

Once he saw his cousin leave to go in the tower he joined arms with his mates and made his way over to the front of the tower now that people were dispersing. Some drenched in sweat others looking agitated. He scented the air. Shit. Omega’s in heat. Not just a few, a lot. Way more than just a coincidence. He had to go find his aunt and see if he could help. Polis was going to have a lot of pups in the next 9 months if they couldn’t make enough prevention tea.

Making his way through the crowd out of the corner of his eye he saw a bunch of Alpha’s run into an ally. “Emori, Tris,” Lincoln said gesturing to the ally. He knew this couldn’t be good. Some Alpha’s couldn’t stop themselves from chasing an Omega in heat and Lexa had very strict laws. He was sure most of her guard were out patrolling trying to keep the peace but he had to save that Omega.

Lincoln ran down the alley and saw 4 hulking figures standing over a blonde haired girl. “Hey,” he called to get there attention.

When he turned he could see the red in their eyes. The primal need and urge to mate the Omega. He had to help save her. He drew his staff, Tris drew her knives, and Emori grabbed her sword. They made quick work of the men and knocked them all out then tied them all together. Tris was checking on the young woman now.

“Are you hurt,” Tris asked.

“Just a little shaken. My heat. I didn’t expect it. It wasn’t due for another few months.”

“Shhh It’s okay. We will get you home.”

“I am from Arkadia.”

“Well then we will get you a room inside the tower where you can ride out your heat.”

“Thank you. I came to visit my friend. I heard she was back from the grave and was getting bonded. I wanted to see for myself so I came with the new pack leader Wells and I got separated. My name is Harper.”

“Well Harper. I am Tris. That sexy hunk of man meat is Lincoln, and that exotic beauty is Emori. My mates.”

Lincoln and Emori approached slowly and waved. Here why don’t you stand close to me and hopefully other Alpha’s will think you are spoken for,” Lincoln suggested holding out his arm.

“Thank you,” Harper said taking it and giving the Alpha a sniff. “Wow you smell really good,” her Omega was doing somersaults in her body. 

That confused the big Alpha. How was his scent appealing to her. He already was mated. Not once but twice. That shouldn’t be possible. “What do I smell like to you,” he asked.

“Bonfire’s, and fresh cut grass.”

“And you like that smell.”

“I love it.”

“Smell Emori and Tris please,” his curiosity peaked. 

Both his mates raised an eyebrow at him but they didn’t question him.

“Tris smells like sunshine and pine, and Emori smells like what I think the sea would smell like,” Harper smiles happily.

“And you like those smells,” Lincoln asked again.

“Very much so,” Harper nodded eagerly

All of them slowly went up to Tris and sniffed her and sighed in satisfaction. The 3 mates gave each other a knowing look. It was the same look that Tris gave Lincoln when they met Emori. “What, what is it. Do I smell bad?”

“No not at all. Let’s get you settled in the tower and we can talk some more,” Lincoln suggested.

Once he had brought Tris into his room in the tower, after a long discussion with Julia about the rooms and what was being done to help all the Omegas he finally sat down. His girls helped the Omega take her suppressants and were sharing some wine with one another. “Things are pretty bad out there. I need to go help Abby and Costia. Why don’t you ladies stay with Harper. Maybe explain to her the significance of her liking our scents even though we are mated. I will come back when I can,” he said kissing them both on the lips before leaving. He turned and looked at Harper and he swore he saw a flash of disappointment cross her face.

He worked hard in a separate building than the regular healing hut brewing teas to prevent against pregnancy and grinding herbs to make more suppressants. They were going through their stock fast but had sent out scouting parties to go to nearby villages and pick through their stores. As well as hunting parties to find more. He worked into the wee hours of the morning before he was relieved. Before he left he grabbed a cup of tea and a skin full of suppressant. 

He may have been thinking ahead a bit but at least Harper would have suppressants enough for the week if she didn’t want their help. When he opened the door, he noticed the woman were no longer sitting at the table. They were all lying naked in bed with one another. “I see the fun started without me.”

“Alpha,” Harper cried in desperation.

“We were just warming her up for you, Lincoln,” Tris bit her lip.

“She is an excellent kisser,” Emori said claiming Harpers mouth in hers.

While Emori kissed Harper, Tris played with the Omega’s clit. He couldn’t sit back and watch anymore so he approached slowly and grabbed one of the Omega’s breasts and put another in his mouth nipping it before sucking it and flicking his tongue over it. “Fuck, you all feel so good,” Harper cried out.

“What can we do to make you feel better,” Lincoln asked her.

“I want you to fuck me. Emori and Tris both had a turn and now I want you. I want you to fuck me,” Harper said with confidence.

Emori and Tris both left the Omega’s side and Lincoln was soon stripped bare by his mates. “Tell me did they do a good enough job satisfying you,” he asked getting hard from just the thought of his mates fucking an Omega through a heat.

“Yes, but now I want you. I want all of you,” Harper begged.

“You are one crazy Omega to want to be involved with a triad,” He chuckled throwing her down on the bed but pulling her back so her ass was at the end of it.

“Or just one lucky Omega who gets to have her heat satisfied by 3 sexy people.”

Lincoln felt her wetness, and then felt Emori’s mouth envelope his cock while Tris licked up and down the Omega’s slit. “Fuck you are so good at that,” Lincoln praised Emori.

“Yes Tris. Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk,” Harper shouted out her orgasm and Lincoln smirked.

“Give me a taste,” he said to Tris and his mate obliged. Harper tasted heavenly. Like a perfect mix of both of his mates. This had to be too good to be true. 

“Good right,” Emori said stopping her ministrations. 

“Perfect,” Lincoln smiled at the Omega before brushing his cock through her folds. He pushed through the tight ring of muscle and started rutting into the Omega. His girls had done a good job preparing her and she was ripe for the taking. Tris and Emori sat on either side of Harper. Tris played with the Omega’s breasts and Emori was busy rubbing her clit. “This feels so good. So right,” Lincoln grunts out. 

He had always been quick to blow his load but he bounced back quickly. He had to with 2 mates, luckily they were betas and never went into heat. He had never been with an Omega in heat before and his cock felt like it had a life of its own. His Alpha was slowly taking over.

“Fuck your cock feels so good inside of me.”

Lincoln grunted and picked up the pace holding her hips in place and ramming into her. His knot was starting to form and he wanted to sink it deep inside of her and have his seed take root. “God I want you. We want you,” Lincoln cried out.

“Knot me Alpha. Claim me, all of you,” Harper begged.

“Are you sure,” Tris asked.

“Yes. I want it. I want to be one with all of you so badly,” the Omega was sobbing.

“Shhh beautiful girl. We will mate with you. We will even breed you, if you will allow us,” Emori said before kissing her lips.

“Yes, do it. I want all of it,” Harper cried out and came at the thought of them all together. Her swollen and pregnant carrying their child.

At hearing that and feeling Harper contract around him Lincoln drove his knot into her and released himself inside of her. His incisors extended and he bit the front of her collarbone while she claimed the same spot angling her head. His knot had never been more snug in his entire life, and now thinking life could come from it made more seed spill from his tip.

Both Tris and Emori bit down on either side of Tris neck and Lincoln felt joy that their bond was almost complete. “Come here Tris, Harper why don’t you help Emori. They aren’t in heat like you. It will hurt a lot and if you bite them while they orgasm it will lessen the pain,” Lincoln explained.

He used his left hand to fuck Tris and build her up. He watched as Harper fucked Emori on her fingers and how all of his girls took turns kissing each other. He played with Tris’s clit and brought her to orgasm. Her cries of ecstasy only increased when Harper latched onto a spot on her collarbone. She barely had time to release her hold before Emori came watching her lover climax and Harper bit her in the same spot as Tris and Lincoln.

Lincoln felt the bond complete when Harper bit Emori. They could all feel it flow through their veins. They were all connected as one. Lincoln snuggled into Harper, “our Omega.”

“Our Omega,” Tris and Emori echoed and held onto Harper as well.

“My mates,” Harper said in satisfaction.

\-------------  
Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke was laying back against the bed with Lexa nuzzled into her chest. She had just knotted the Omega and could feel the swell of Lexa’s stomach against her own and it got her excited. “Mmmm I love this. Being inside of you. Being intimate with you, just being beside you after all these years. It’s amazing Lexa.”

“Your amazing Alpha. That thing you do with your tongue gets me off within minutes.”

“I can do it again if you want.”

“Maybe later. We will probably be tied together for awhile. I have to talk to you about something.”

“What is it,” Clarke said worried.

“I think Aden snuck out of our house in Trikru and convinced his aunt Anya to take him to the cells. Then I think he got his aunt to cover for him.”

“So you are saying Aden killed Gustus,”

“Yes Clarke. Aden took Anya’s gun and Anya set up an alibi for him. She practically told me without actually telling me so I wouldn’t have to punish my own child by my own law. 

“Shit.”

“Ya. I don’t know what to do about it. It can’t go unpunished.”

“Lexa he was just trying to save you the pain of killing your father. Hell I would have done it if I was able to leave the bed.”

“Ugh I know you would have done it. Aden is exactly like you Clarke. He makes up his mind about something and does it. He doesn’t sway easily. What do I do,” Lexa cried.

“If he thinks he is old enough to take a life then he is old enough to save one. We learned basic CPR at his age, he should train with our mothers. It might help ease his conscience. I am sure that taking a life is eating away at him. It isn’t an easy thing to do.”

“No its not,” Lexa said sadly.

They held each other until Clarke was finally able to slip free of Lexa’s confines. The Omega and Alpha both cried at the seed spilling from Lexa’s womb. At the rate they were going Lexa was sure to become pregnant with a litter at the end of her heat. Which is what they decided they both wanted. They didn’t want to put their life on hold out of fear of anything. They wanted to start living. It was time for Clarke to live her life and enjoy it fully and freely after the mountain.

“Come on, I want to take a bath, and I can have someone come in to change the sheets and bring us some food. The sheets are ruined and need to be washed.”

“I honestly think we should just throw out the bed and get a new one all together.”

“We might have to if we do expand our family. I really liked having all of you so close to me”

“I liked it as well. I want to get to know Kent and Aden a bit more, maybe next week I can take them out for a day and you can spend the day with Jasmine.”

“Really you would let me spend a day with her. Clarke you can barely go an hour without seeing her. How do you expect to handle a day without her.”

“I can do it. I have to. I want to bond with the boys. I want to get to know everything about them and let them know how much they mean to me. I trust you to look after Jasmine. I know it will be hard for me but… You claimed her as yours. And you are mine. I trust you.”

“That’s right. I am yours. Now hurry along and run a bath for your Omega, Alpha,” Lexa said before grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her body. She knocked twice on the inside of her door, and a guard knocked back 3 times. “Can you have someone come up with dinner and a change of sheets please.”

“Yes commander.”

Lexa walked into her en suite bathroom and Clarke had already got the water to the perfect temperature. “Get in Alpha,” Lexa demanded feeling the heat course through her bones demanding to be fucked and filled once more. 

Clarke obeyed her and sat back against the tub and she climbed in and straddled the Alpha’s waist. She could feel Clarke’s hard on against her stomach and she grinded into her mate. “Mmmm Clarke. You feel so good.”

“O god Lexa,” Clarke said hanging her head back and enjoying the feeling of her mates hot core grinding against her member. 

Lexa rose up and placed Clarke’s monster of a cock at her entrance. “Fuck you got so much bigger over the years Alpha.” Clarke had grown a bit over the years it seemed but her body was ready for it. It was made for Clarke in every way she was sure of it. She sunk down and then started to grind her hips trying to hit the perfect spot inside of her.

Clarke held onto her hips but still had her head thrown back in utter ecstasy. “Look at me Clarke. I want you to watch me. Keep your hands on my hips but don’t move,” Lexa commanded.

The Alpha looked at her and bit her lip, “yes commander.”

Lexa pinched her nipples and put on a show for her Alpha as she rode her cock. Clarke felt great stretching her walls as far as they could handle and her cock head was nudging the right spot. Lexa continued to fondle her breast with one hand and the other moved to her clit. She moaned and panted as she rode the Alpha taking her time enjoying the pleasure she was giving Clarke.

“Fuck Lexa, you are so hot. I’m gonna cum soon,” The Alpha warned. 

Lexa picked up her pace and rubbed her clit harder as she took in more of the Alpha’s knot. She closed her eyes and as she was about to cum she sank down completely. She continued to rub her clit and ride out her orgasm drawing every last spurt of cum out of her Alpha. “You fill me so good.”

“Mmmm I promise to keep filling you for the rest of your life commander,” the Alpha promised before Lexa rested against her.

“I wonder if they changed the sheets. I think I just wore myself out.”

“Hey well you could have let me do some of the work.”

“Our mothers said you need to take it easy Clarke. Let me take the load,” Lexa winked.

They took their time washing each others hair while tied together. Then cleaned the rest of their bodies. This was the longest they had been alone together since they had seen each other again and they were both cherishing every moment. After years of being apart they got to spend days being tied together as one. Finally as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a smut filled chapter. Next up Nia is going to issue a challenge. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s throne gets challenged by Nia and Clarke takes the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a fight and a plan for the future. Also read the end note because I am sure you will kill me with comments if you don't.

Chapter 19

Lexa rose from her throne and exited the room with Aden and Julia. “Julia please find my parents. Gather Clarke’s friends and Anya and meet us back in my quarters.”

“Right away commander.”

There was much to discuss with her friends and family. Nia and her father had been plotting something and Echo wouldn’t tell them anything further than that. She needed to consult with Clarke and see if her family and friends had any suggestions on how to handle the matter. She always seeked guidance when the situation was larger than her. When it affected all of her people, all of the packs. 

Nia was a wolf that needed to be put down. She was sly though. She barely left a trace of evidence that would lead directly back to her. When her pack stepped out of line she was the one that had to hand out punishments. Which Lexa knew to be rewards. She would have to be careful and try to get the evil woman to slip up, or have her issue a challenge. She was more than ready to fight.

It would be better this way. She could take Nia on directly and that way she wouldn’t have to lead the packs to war against Azgeda. She knew Nia’s army was growing. Every wolf she had banished for breaking her laws fled to her. It would be a war against people who wanted her dead, and people who were forced to fight to keep their families alive.

She strode into the room and was glad she had some of the tower workers clean it out and put flowers and other smelling strong herbs around the room. She could still smell the mixed scent of her and Clarke’s sexual activities. Her heat had been sated just in time, but Clarke was still a little on edge being at the end of her rut.

“Lexa,” the Alpha called striding over to her with Jasmine in her arms. Clarke pulled her in for a kiss and the Alpha’s hand trailed to her butt and gave it a squeeze and pressing her buldge into her. God Clarke smelled delicious and she wanted to let her Alpha have what she wanted but now was not the time. 

“Ahem,” Aden said coughing behind her.

“Shit,” Clarke said trying to hide behind her which caused her to laugh. 

“Sorry Alpha we are having a meeting. I figured it best to have it here after Julia informed me what has gone on since our bonding ceremony.” Lexa leaned into the Alpha’s ear. “I promise to make it up to you later,” she husked.

“Not helping Lex,” the Alpha said struggling looking down between their bodies.

“Hey Aden, can you go to the kitchens and get them to send up some food. Enough for at least 10 people,” Lexa told her son wanting to spare him from seeing his mother's arousal. She was sure he could already smell it and wanted to escape anyway. 

“Yes nomon,” Aden said exiting the room.

Lexa put her hand up to stop Clarke. “Clarke I promise to make this up to you, but Nia is here and we need to plan. I sent for our family and your friends. I want their advice on this.”

“Shit she is here already.”

“Yes Julia came to tell me, after Aden sought an audience with the commander.”

“So he confessed.”

“Yes, and he will start working with our mothers tomorrow.”

“Good. Do you want to hold her,” Clarke asked.

“Always,” Lexa smiled taking Jasmine from her arms. “I wish I could feed her. Feel the same bond like with Aden and Kent. I couldn’t even wean them off,” Lexa said sadly remembering her time in the bunker and how painfully full her breasts were, and how her boys drank from another to keep them alive.

“Lexa, you might be able to feed her still. You just have to wait a few months. It could even be sooner since your wolf accepted Jasmine as your own and you are most likely pregnant with another pup.”

She stroked the blonde hair of her little girl. Clarke was right. Soon she would be able to feed Jasmine and share that experience bonding with her. She wanted to swell with Clarke’s child and have the Alpha here with her this time. She just hoped she wouldn’t have the same complications as last time. “You are right Clarke. I am so excited to do this with you. To give you more children.”

“Okay Lexa. Change the topic because you just keep turning me on even more.”

The topic didn’t need to be changed as the door to their chambers opened and in walked Jake and Kent. “There she is, my little girl who sent most of Polis into heat,” Jake said pulling Clarke into a hug. “I knew I produced a strong Alpha but damn.”

Clarke looked more confused than ever. “Part of the reason everyone is meeting here Clarke. Ummm it seems your rut sent a lot of unmated omegas into heat. So I can’t have you wandering the halls of the tower even at the end of your rut.”

“Oh my god. I am so sorry Lexa. Is everyone okay? I know how some Alpha’s can get when Omega’s go into heat.”

“A few incidents. Some have already been dealt with. No deaths though. I expect Polis will be greatly expanding in the next 9 months.”

“Well atleast our little one or ones will have a lot of friends to play with. Isn’t that right Jasmine,” Clarke cooed at the baby that was starting to wake in Lexa’s arms.

“Yes and in a few years Anya will be training more than just 10 children,” Lexa chuckled. 

“Anya will what now,” her sister said strolling into the room. Octavia was beside her followed by Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Raven and her mothers.

“Lexa just said you will have a lot of new recruits in the coming years,” Jake chuckled.

“O god,” Anya said face paling. “Lexa, I will clean out the stables, I will take the lowest rank in your army, hell I will even change Jasmine’s diapers. Please just reconsider my punishment.

“The commander has already chosen your punishment Anya. It is best to obey her, didn’t she say she would tell you when you are done. Shut up and take the damn punishment like an Alpha. Kids aren’t all that bad.” Octavia chimed in approaching Lexa reaching out for Jasmine which Lexa handed over.

“Her eyes are amazing. That’s right princess you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen,” Octavia said to Jasmine.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke who was sitting in the corner chair with a pillow on her lap. Her poor Alpha. The door was opened once more and in strode Julia with Indra, Lincoln, Emori, Tris, and an Omega she had never met before. They all carried in food with the help of Aden. “I thought you might want the support of, all your family and friends seeing that they are here,” Julia spoke and Lexa nodded. 

“Harper,” her Alpha said jumping out of her chair dropping the pillow and running to give the unknown Omega a hug. Lexa growled. She didn’t want to see her mate embrace another Alpha. Especially while still in rut, sporting a huge tent in her pants.

Before Lexa could split them up Lincoln spoke. “Lexa that is Harper. Our new mate, and mother to our future pups,” her cousin spoke proudly.

“Another mate,” Costia said in shock.

“When you know you know,” Tris and Emori just shrugged. 

“Lexa this is Harper, a friend of mine from Arkadia,” Clarke spoke excitedly.

“Nice to meet you Harper,” Lexa forced out. She wondered why she had never heard of this Harper before. Why she had never met her when they were children if the Alpha was friends with her. Her mind could only come up with one conclusion and it was not one she wanted to think about.

“So great to meet you commander. Clarke would never shut up about you,” Harper said. Well that helped a bit, but still not enough. 

She pulled Clarke beside her and addressed everyone in the room. “Nia and Ontari are here. Tomorrow she will have her meeting with the ambassadors and we will find out what she wants. I am hoping she will directly challenge me, and that way I can end her fight once and for all.”

“No way you are fighting her Lexa,” Clarke growled.

“I am commander Clarke. No one fights for me.”

“But the pup or pups,” Clarke said distressed.

“So you did decide to knock her up. At least you planned it this time,” Jake chimed in.

“Shut it Jake,” Abby warned.

“Clarke the pup or pups will be fine. It is too early for anything to happen,” Costia explained pumping out a soothing scent. Lexa joined her mother and soon her Alpha calmed a bit.

“I still don’t like it. What if you lose.”

“She won’t,” nearly everyone in the room replied at once.

“Back to the subject of pups. This is something we need to plan for. I don’t know what Nia’s move is, and I can’t plan for something I don’t know. What we can plan for the future. As all of you now know, the population of Polis will grow in the next 9 months. We need to prepare for that. We need more food for the growing population and medical supplies. Does anyone have any suggestions.”

“We will need more medical supplies. We have power thanks to Raven we just don’t have a functioning operating room or even an ultrasound machine,” said Abby.

“I suggest we send a team to the mountain. They had a full surgery, and most likely other medical supplies we can use,” Jasper chimed in.

“Not to mention my chopper,” Raven grinned.

“Still the issue of transporting all of those things back here,” Anya spoke up.

“I can fix up some vehicles while we strip the mountain of all usable supplies. We can use both rovers to transport a team there. I can work from there most likely retrofitting more vehicles,” Raven chimed in.

“I can help,” Jake offered.

“I’ll go as well,” Jasper offered.

“Me to. Someone needs to show you guys how to get there,” Murphy smiled.

“I have an idea about the food,” Monty spoke up.

“Yes Monty. What is your suggestion. How do we sustain the growing population,” Lexa asked. “I already started a breeding program that other packs have initiated as well. We rotate crops for better yields, and we trade with other clans.”

“Aquaponics,” Monty said.

“Like growing plants above fish,” Lexa asked.

“Exactly. I had a small scale farm back in Arkadia. It’s what my parents did. I think it can provide fresh fish and vegetables or herbs for the people of Polis,” Monty explained.

“You think you can make such a thing. What materials do you need?” Indra asked.

“Anything large scale enough to hold fish. The tops to grow plants can be made out of a lot of things. We will need a greenhouse though.”

“I can design one, we have buildings that we don’t use that we can use the glass from,” Jake said.

“Very well but where do we get the fish,” Lexa asked.

“We can help with that commander. I think we might have something to use to hold them as well. We just need vehicles for transport,” Tris spoke up.

“Very well. It seems like some questions have been answered. Indra you will pick a team to go with Raven, Jake, Murphy, and Jasper to the mountain. Mother if you are well enough I would like you to travel with them. We need someone with medical experience and knowledge to gather the supplies needed. Tris and Emori prepare the fish to be ready for transport. Raven then first vehicle you work on should be a truck. Something large enough to transport everything. Monty I want you to stay in Polis and work on this aquaponics system with supplies we might have here if you can,” Lexa said.

“The truck. If it’s still sitting where we were captured it would be the perfect vehicle,” Clarke said.

“That’s if Raven can get it to start. It has been 10 years Clarke,” Murphy said.

“I can get it to start. I can make anything work,” Raven said confidently.

“Very well after we deal with Nia everyone has their assignments,” Lexa said with finality. “Let’s eat and enjoy each others company. Tomorrow is a new day.”

\----------

A meeting had been called between the leader of Azgeda Nia who requested an audience with the ambassadors of her coalition and the commander. Lexa felt like she had no other choice but to answer the call. She wanted to avoid Nia as much as possible but it was either accept her request or prepare the members of the coalition for war and Clarke knew that. 

Lexa sat on her throne with Clarke standing just behind her to her right and Julie to her left when Ryder escorted the Queen of Azgeda in for an audience. The rest of the council members marked the other sides of the room leading to her throne. 

“Lexa.”

“That is commander to you,” Clarke snarled stepping forward.

“Always quick to defend your friend aren’t you blondie.”

“My mate,” Clarke growled.

Lexa raised her hand. This was going nowhere, “What do you want Nia?”

“You are weak Lexa. Accept Ontari as your mate and show the people that only the strong deserve to survive.”

“Never. I chose my mate years ago and together we will make what is left of the world a better place.”

“Then I challenge your position as commander.”

“I accept your challenge Nia. I am anything but weak. This world needs to work together and rebuild. We do not need a dictatorship in which only the strong survive. We are a pack. We will look after one another and help each other survive and make this world a better place. I will fight you and end your reign. For the coalition and every single wolf who lives in fear of you. Name your champion,” Lexa spoke fiercely in a way that Clarke would never dare to challenge. 

“I will on one condition,” Nia smiled evilly and Clarke didn’t like where this was going. 

“Name it,” Lexa growled.

“Let the fight be Alpha vs. Alpha. If your Alpha loses you mate with Ontari and the coalition falls under my rule. If you win Azgeda will join your coalition.”

“No one fights for me,” Lexa growled out. “You are the weak one choosing another Alpha to fight for you.”

“No, no. Sweet Lexa. Ontari wants to fight for you, Don’t you,” Nia said to the young woman with facial scars standing beside her.

“I will fight and kill your current Alpha. Then I will mate you and breed you. I look forward to tasting your heat Lexa. I will show you how a truly strong Alpha can rut into you. Can provide for you and our pups,” the young Alpha spoke and it disgusted Clarke. Lexa was her mate. How dare she even think those things. 

“I accept your challenge Nia. We battle at dawn,” Clarke said facing Ontari before storming out of Lexa’s throne room leaving everyone in her wake. She knew she didn’t have a choice. She needed to fight this other Alpha in order to keep her claim on Lexa. In order to keep Lexa and her pups safe from harm. 

“You have been heard Nia. The fight begins at dawn,” Lexa said ending the meeting.

\-----------

Clarke was ready to fight. Ontari’s words yesterday had made her blood boil and she would defend the honor of her mate. Lexa was hers and she was not about to let another Alpha take her away. Especially after just getting her back. “I love you Lexa,” Clarke said kissing Lexa on the lips before taking her spot in the right with Ontari.

Ontari had grabbed an axe a two handed weapon so Clarke just grabbed a shield and a short sword. She wished she had grown up learning how to fight with a weapon other than a gun, but she didn’t. They weren’t allowed to shift, or use their scent to control one another. Her only chance of winning was to disarm Ontari and beat her in hand to hand combat. 

She should have spent yesterday training but a few hours of training wouldn’t make much of a difference. So instead she spent it up in her room with Lexa and her kids. They played a board game and took turns playing peekaboo with Jasmine. Then at night her parents came to have dinner with them and take the boys to bed. She spent the rest of the night making love to Lexa. Mapping every inch of her body remembering what she was fighting for. Who she was willing to die for.

“One wolf versus another. Both of you have your weapons. You can’t shift or use your scent to beat your opponent. The fight is to the death. Begin,” Julia announced before taking her spot in the circle linking arms with the person beside her.

Ontari circled her making a show of swinging her axe around with one hand trying to show her strength and dominance. Clarke knew if she wanted to do real damage she would need to use both of her hands to do so. This was all a show for Ontari. An act to try to prove strength in front of a crowd. To intimidate her, because the other Alpha obviously figured out that she had no experience with a weapon

Clarke was on her toes waiting for the Alpha to swing at her and when she did she quickly side stepped out of the way. She moved further back from Ontari creating distance once more to give herself a chance to move out of the way. “Come on Clarke take a swing,” Ontari taunted.

She knew Ontari was goading her but then she remembered how she explicitly told her about wanting to take her mate. She charged aiming for Ontari’s leg hoping to knick and artery but the other Alpha blocked her with her axe. Clarke used her shield and hit Ontari square in the face pushing her back.

Ontari took a step back and spat out blood before raising a battle cry and charging her. Clarke blocked the strong swing of the axe with her shield and the weapon got caught in it and she stabbed at Ontari’s arm causing her to drop the axe. Holding up both the weight of the shield and axe was too much so she tossed them to the side and pointed her sword at the other Alpha. 

“Yield and I will spare your life,” Clarke spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

“Never. I will take your mate from you and make her mine,” Ontari growled out.

Clarke must have missed it when Ontari picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at her face. She tried to block it with her arm last minute but it was too late and she was tackled to the ground and the sword flew from her hand. She protected her face and eventually bucked Ontari off of her and switched their positions.

She threw, punch after punch aiming for different parts of Ontari’s body at fast pace hoping she wouldn’t be able to block a lot of them. She swung her left hand at Ontari’s face and made contact. The other Alpha blocked her next hit, but then she felt a pain in her side. Ontari didn’t block the blow to her face because she was busy reaching for the sword Clarke dropped, which was now sticking out of her side.

“Clarke,” She could hear Lexa screaming her name. Lexa she was doing this for Lexa. She couldn’t let Ontari have her even if she died protecting her. Clarke got up and stepped away before grunting pulling the short sword out of her body. She used her right hand to put pressure on her wound and gripped the sword in her left before swinging it as hard as she could at Ontari who was now standing.

The reach was short and Ontari jumped back but not far enough and the sword sliced across her chest leaving a large open wound. Clarke stepped back. She was losing blood and fast. She needed to time out her next attack and make it count. She gave Ontari to much space though and the other Alpha shifter breaking the rules. Azgeda were not known for fighting fair, and she most likely shifted to have an advantage and for her wound to be less severe.

Clarke dropped the sword and let her Alpha take over. If Ontari was going to shift into wolf form so was she. She shifted and the wound in her side ached. It was still going to fatal if she didn’t finish the fight soon. Ontari’s wolf was a spotted grey and black and her eyes showed the shock of seeing Clarke’s wolf. Clarke’s wolf was large. Probably one of the largest in the entire coalition and her fur was white, now her underbelly stained red. 

Ontari charged at her and Clarke raised a paw and caught the younger Alpha in the face. This time she charged. She knew her wolf and she knew that it would be able to rip this Alpha to shreds. Clarke charged at Ontari and grabbed ahold of her neck and started to bite down. Her Alpha full of bloodlust didn’t feel Ontari’s nails digging deep into her chest with the last remaining strength she had.

Clarke ripped Ontari’s jugular from her body and shook her head. Her Alpha triumphantly showing who the stronger Alpha was. Who won the fight for Lexa. For her mate. She took a step towards where she knew Lexa to be but she stumbled losing her balance. Her vision going black. This was it. Her fight was over but at least she had done her job as Alpha. She had died protecting her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She will live


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deals with the aftermath of the challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 20 

As soon as Clarke fell to the ground Lexa was in front of her mate. Her mother came with a stretcher and she helped gingerly lift Clarke into it and brought her back to the hut to be healed. Lexa sat out of their way holding onto Jasmine watching every move they made. Clarke wasn’t even moving, and her Omega was dancing on the edge of control, worrying about the state of her mate. Clarke had won that fight to protect her, and it was cruel of Nia to issue that challenge she would have to be dealt with. 

There was nothing she would be able to do for Clarke now. Her duty was to her people, and she needed to deal with Nia as quickly as possible. “Julia,” she said catching the woman just as she exited the hut.

“I need you to summon the ambassadors and Nia to the throne room. The fate of the ice nation is to be discussed.”

“Yes commander I was just coming to see what you wanted me to do. How is Clarke.”

“We won’t know until later and we need to deal with Nia now. 

“I will be as fast as possible.” Julia said before taking off.

Lexa went back into the hut to check on her mothers and the status of her mate. “How is she doing.”

“She has lost a lot of blood, but we have a lot of volunteers donating pints. Things aren’t looking good Lex. We need better tools than what we have. Like this Clarke will be lucky to last a week,” Costia said sadly.

“What about going back to the mountain.” Monty spoke up. “Lexa you already planned on us going back there. We take the team and leave now. Bring Abby and Costia and only guards who are universal donors, and we save Clarke.”

“Raven get the Rover’s ready for Transport. Abby, Mom, get Clarke prepared. Anya go to Indra and get her best warriors tested and inform them of the mission. Murphy you will be escorting Raven there and help her make more Rover’s. This is starting earlier than planned but do everything you can to keep everyone alive. I am trusting you.”

“I will protect Clarke with my life commander.”

“Raven No radio’s were in working order around the mountain. See if they were drawing interference, I can stay back here and work on building a better receiver so hopefully we can get a signal if they were interfering with a signal,” Monty suggested.

“Will do.”

“Jake I will need your help here with the children. Our main concern. My main concern is Clarke. Keep her alive at all costs. I have to go see about Azgeda. You all know your roles. Keep this mission as silent as possible,” Lexa said giving Clarke a kiss to her bloodied lips before leaving the room to go and deal with Nia and the ambassadors.

She took Jasmine with her. She wanted a piece of Clarke with her wherever she went. The mark she wore on her neck she wore proudly and she could feel her mate through it. She could feel the pain coursing through Clarke’s body as Ontari cut into her. She pumped out a calming scent for the little girl to help her stop squirming so much in her carrier. She could tell something wasn’t right.

Lexa wished she could have broken the chain and stopped the fight as soon as Ontari shifted, but that wasn’t happening. The fight was to the death and Clarke shifted as well. Part of the reason why you were never allowed to stand next to those of your clan was so the wall of people wouldn’t break until the fight was done. So no one would step out and assist or jump in to save the life of another that had been challenged.

This was going to be a hard time for her. Having Clarke so far away after she just got her back, but it was the only way to save her life. The only way to keep her mate alive was to send her back to the place that held her captive. She wondered what toll it would have on Clarke emotionally. She could see that behind her mates eyes there was still a struggle. Still sadness. 

If she could deal with all important matters maybe she could get Anya and Octavia to take her there. Hopefully she could be with Clarke before she woke up. Keeping the kids here she knew to be the right decision. Clarke was even concerned that their could be more bunkers out there, and Monty thought they were interfering with radio reception so they were still an unknown threat. Even after her mate defeated them she didn’t know if she defeated all of them. 

“Husha young one. Your mommy is going to be just fine. For now, nomon is going to take care of you, and your brothers,” Lexa said to Jasmine calming the little girl before entering her throne room. She noticed that some of the ambassadors were already there waiting for her while others were yet to arrive. She took note of those present and those that were still absent along with the Ice Queen. 

Lexa sat on her throne silently observing the room, Jasmine had fallen asleep shortly after she had sat down. She cut off her scent wanting to be able to smell everyone in the room. She wanted to be able to smell their emotions that they weren’t quite able to hide. Some were on edge, some in shock and fear of what they had seen. Others were simply observing the room like her.

“Nia, how kind of you to finally grace us with your presence. Albeit an hour after it was requested. I wonder why someone who so freely offered to join my coalition was so reluctant to be called to meet,” Lexa said giving the woman a cold stare. Nia had entered with 4 of her guard. Which wasn’t uncommon or unheard of. Ambassadors were allowed to have guards or other members of their clan attend meetings. 

“Sorry for the delay. I was just seeing that the body of my daughter was properly prepared for funeral,” was Nia’s response. The woman didn’t even bow to her upon entry. Most everyone in Polis did. It was an act of disrespect not to bow to your commander. 

“Yes seeing as Ontari broke our laws, she will be left out to rot. She does not deserve a warrior's rite of passage. Guards see to it that Ontari’s body is left far from the walls of Polis. In pieces,” she added after a guard at the door acknowledged her command.

She didn’t need to hear Nia’s growl. She knew the woman was upset at her words but Ontari deserved worse and she wished she could have died a slow and painful death for what she did to her mate. She could smell the anger coming off of Nia, and when she stepped towards her throne and started to pump out dominating pheromones her guards stepped in and raised their spears to her chest. 

“Attack,” and drew a long dagger from her robe managing to pull her guard by the spear towards her blocking the other spear and driving her dagger into his chest. Lexa drew her sword from her hip and took stance. Nia had created chaos. She was always going to go after her throne and it seemed she would try to bring her and her ambassadors down. She was going to have none of it.

She had trained with Julia for years working on pushing out her scent. Working on building it up, and being able to pump it out at a constant level for a long period of time. She needed to do so during meetings and also in situations like this. She couldn’t make a whole room submit like Clarke, but she could help manipulate their emotions. Right now she was blasting her scent out and she watched the people in the room stop their actions.

Nia struggled against her hold, she pushed back her scent more aggressively but Lexa could see she was growing tired. “Guards please collect Nia’s men, and escort them to the dungeon. On your way send up more men. I have a feeling the cells will be full tonight,” Lexa projected her voice with force and she could smell the fear coming off of some ambassadors.

She held her sword to Nia’s throat and she wanted to just run the woman right through. “Your reign has come to an end. All will bare witness to your death tomorrow, along with those loyal to you. I shall grant asylum to those who come here to seek it.”

“That is what makes you weak. You care too much for your people. Ice Nation doesn’t hesitate to do what is right for the good of their pack. With me as commander I could free you from Lexa’s rule. Alpha’s will rule over Omega’s once more,” Nia tried to appeal to the people in the room.

Just on time more of her guard entered including Anya. “That is exactly why you can’t be commander. Every wolf is created equal. In the coalition we pull equal weight throughout the clans and share with those in need. We understand that we all go through hard times and we pull together as a unit. As one. In Azgeda, you lead out of fear and force people to do your bidding. You attack clans amongst the coalition and steal their food and goods, killing those that get in your way. We are all that is left in the world and me, and my mate are working towards building a better society for our children to be raised. All of our children. With your death parents and children can sleep easy at night knowing you will no longer be attacking their villages.”

“Last I heard your mate was succumbing to her injuries. Once again leaving you behind,” Nia smiled wickedly.

It took everything she had not to rip her throat out. “Guards take her away, gather up what remains of her troops and escort them to me. Anya bring me Echo. She will help determine the fate of Ice Nation.”

“Rockline, Broadleaf. Stand,” Lexa growled. She could see the fear in their eyes. Every other ambassador had held their own against either them and their people, or Azgeda. “Both you and your men will face judgement along with Nia tomorrow for your act of treason against the commander and your other ambassadors. Your pack will be informed of your deaths and the reasons behind them if they weren't already aware. Guards remove them from the throne room.”

Lexa looked at the remaining ambassadors and some of their people that remained. “The rest of you have bore witness to this today. Have seen what Azgeda is capable of and have stood by the coalition and all of our people. Send word back to your packs. If the nation of Broadleaf and Rockline join together with those that remain loyal to Azgeda we will be at war. We will defeat them. We fight for a better tomorrow.”

“For a better tomorrow,” the rest of the ambassadors chanted and she knew she had their allegiance. She could smell their comradery. The strength of multiple packs willing to fight together as one to defeat a common enemy. 

“If any of you are injured please have your wounds attended to. You are all dismissed. Get some rest and send messengers back to your clans,” Lexa said dismissing them all.

Once they had all left the room she looked at Jasmine, who had been awake for awhile and was just staring at her. “For a better tomorrow little one, for you and your brothers, and siblings to come. I promise to rebuild this world into a better one.” Lexa kissed her forehead and then nuzzled her nose with her own. Jasmine got her darker skin from Niylah but that face was all Clarke, all beautiful.

\--------------

Lexa had sat through listening to Echo tell her about each and every member of Nia’s royal guard that remained in Polis after the fight. Some of them had fled most likely to tell the clan that Nia had failed, while others stayed. Echo wanted her life, that was clear for her to see, she just didn’t know why originally but she was beginning to figure it out. 

Together they determined the fate of such men. Some swore fealty to the coalition, others tried to attack her where she stood. Other apologized for the crimes they committed to keep their family safe. Those of which who were sincere she could sniff out, she really didn’t need Echo to be there she wanted her there. 

There was something about the woman, the way she hated her at first, but then how when she was captured she was honest about what she did or saw. To a point though, she knew she lied about seeing Aden. She could smell it on her then, and now she was advocating for those who Nia had tortured into doing her bidding, or who’s family she held hostage in order to manipulate them. 

After the last of the guard had been gone through she finally spoke to her prisoner. “You have a pup of your own don’t you,” Lexa stated.

“Yes. She is 9. I was pregnant with her during your conclave.”

“I see. I am sorry for doing what I had to do. Everything I have done has been for my children. I don’t enjoy taking the lives of others.”

“Neither do I. I understand why you killed Roan. He would have been his mothers puppet. The only reason why he fought that day was because it was expected of him so he could show his mother he was worthy of her love. Nia never loved him though, she married his father for his status, and had him killed.”

“How do you know that she had him killed.”

“Because I killed him.”

“Why”

“Why. Ha. For the same reason a lot of those warriors fought for Nia. To keep my family alive. She threatened the lives of my parents. So I did as she asked, I made it look like an accident and she killed my parents anyway. Roan was all I had left. We went to Polis for a fresh start under the pretense of spying for the Queen. After we were all out of the bunker I wanted to flee, but I knew after my clans failed attack I wouldn’t be welcome anywhere. I had nowhere else to go and I carried the pup of the prince inside of me.”

“Where is your pup now.”

“Charlotte. Her name is Charlotte and Nia has kept her and has been using her as leverage against me since her birth. She is most likely being guarded by those loyal to Nia.” 

“Well then Echo. Tell me if I set you free will you do what is best for your people. Those who Nia used as pawns and those too afraid to flee. Will you go back and rescue your daughter gather those loyal to you and come back here and swear fealty to me and the coalition.”

“Commander I.”

“You what Echo.”

“I don’t deserve such kindness.”

“The fact that you understand you don’t is what separates you from the rest.”

“I will do what I must to free the people Nia has enslaved to her rule. I will return to you with my pup, and those who swear fealty to your coalition.”

“Good. Do so, and those that come with you may have a fresh start in any clan they choose, if that is what they wish for. Upon your return, a vote will be held to name a new leader and ambassador to represent your clan if you choose to stay with them.”

“Thank you commander,” Echo said tears already staining her shirt.

“Safe travels, may you free yourself along with your people,” Lexa said dismissing her with a wave of her hand. Her guards opening the door to let the woman out.

This was a gamble, but at the same time it felt like a safe bet. She knew Echo had her reasons for doing what she did, and now she knew the reason why. Charlotte. She could smell no signs of deceit from the woman, only honesty. In a few days time she would hear news from not only Echo but the other packs. Those loyal to the coalition, and those who plotted with Nia.

She sighed. Everything took time. It seemed like all there was left for her to do was wait. Wait to hear back from Broadleaf and Rockline to see if they were going to war, wait to see if Echo had freed those enslaved from Nia’s rule to help them rise up against the ones who oppressed them, and most of all wait to hear how her mate was doing. That was eating at her more than the threat of war.

Lexa could deal with war, she could easily combine the armies of the loyal packs and crush those who stood against her, and she would. She would take no pleasure in it, but if it meant keeping those she loved alive she would do it. She would go to war a thousand times over in order to keep her family safe, and never again would she let her damn Alpha fight for her. Clarke was going to be chained in to the tower. Preferably in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an end note. Sorry if I ruined the last chapters suspense for some of you by telling you that Clarke would live. Negative comments aren't necessary or wanted though. On this fic or any of my other fics. They don't sit well with me and discourage me from writing more. So I am sorry to those I have disappointed by spoiling that "surprise," but majority rules and I will tell you in advance of any major surprises that might trigger some of you.
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend and thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and the remainder of the coalition fight to defend Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little war, with some blood and gore.

Chapter 21 

She had been away from Clarke for too long. 2 agonizing weeks of being seperated from her mate. Both her mother and Clarke’s stayed at the bunker monitoring her condition. Her Alpha had yet to wake up, and if she wasn’t on the verge of war she would be there with her. Jake had been a great help with the kids and Julia was working with her and the clans that were still loyal to her.

Lexa had not been surprised when Echo returned to her with her daughter and those she found loyal. She offered them all the safety of Polis and asked any able bodied men and women to help pick up arms against Broadleaf and Rockline. She was sure those loyal to Nia would have fled there and she guaranteed that they could return to their homes after the war to come. 

There was no stopping it. Her scouts and spies had informed her that the leaders had met and they were marching against her. In a days time they would be upon Polis and she would be ready for them. The remaining 10 clans had all sent warriors to protect the city and their commander. Tris and Emori returned with what Monty would need to build the hydrofarm, and she put him to the task right away. Her builders helped make the greenhouse he needed for it to function, and so far Monty was positive it was going to work.

She was in a meeting with the ambassadors and the generals from all loyal clans. They had all sworn a blood oath to their commander, and promised to die for the coalition if necessary. Together they tossed ideas back and forth and gathered around a large scale map trying to come up with where they would be approaching from. 

All opposing plans were coming from the north so it only made sense that they would attack from that direction. It would take time to bring their armies around Polis to attack from a different area. For now they had scouts in the tree’s watching the army march from a distance and all indications pointed to a large scale attack from the north.

Just in case though they had set traps all around the outside of Polis. Every able body man woman and child who would help did so. Women and men digging pits while older children carved spikes and the younger ones gathered wood. Everyone was working together to save the coalition that kept them safe for years. Everyone was pulling together to keep their commander on her throne. 

Lexa was blown away by all the support and was out there in the thick of it helping her people set the traps in hopes of weakening and deterring the approaching army from attacking at all. At first Lexa wanted to bring the fight to them, but she quickly realized they would be at a disadvantage. It would be better to have them on her home turf. Where they knew the land and she wouldn’t be sending her people in blind.

They trusted her with their lives and she was going to try to keep as many of her warriors alive as possible. Death was inevitable in war, but she wanted to prevent as many deaths as possible. Just like in fighting the ice nation she knew some would desert their clan after seeing their comrades fall. 

So far they placed traps in the tree’s along the northern border adjacent to Polis. It was unlikely that they would march right in through the gates so with the other war generals they marched around the walls. Together they pointed out and marked weak spots for them to either reinforce, or for them to set traps. They left some areas that were easier to climb and planted pits below inside the walls of Polis that they would unknowingly drop into. 

The children and elders were to head into the bunker as soon as the horn sounded. They would be safe there during the attack and they wouldn’t have to worry about them getting in the way. They could focus strictly on taking out their enemies one by one until they all fell. Until the rest of the coalition was safe and secure. 

Her council of ambassadors worried about attacks on their people while Broadleaf and Rockline marched upon them with the remainder of the Azgeda forces. They had sent runners ahead to warn the villages they were most likely to cross. That was all she could do. She offered them shelter in the bunker of Polis, and also suggested they move to the east or west until news of the battle reached them.

Lexa would win. She knew as commander that she had confidence in her people. She was confident they would win this attack and then she would go back to guiding the different packs to a better future. She would lead them in building a society that their future families could be proud of.

She spent the night curled in her bed with her children. Her boys had taken to putting Jasmine in between them and she thought it was adorable how they guarded her. She also knew it was because she smelled of Clarke. She smelled of their sire that was no longer with them but safe somewhere far away. She promised them that once she had won the war and had settled disputes with the ambassadors that they would leave to be with her. 

Clarke needed her, just as much as she needed Clarke. She wished her Apha would be here for this fight. Clarke was one of the best fighters in wolf form, but she was easily spotted. If Clarke was here she knew it would weaken her. She would be worried about her mate in battle. She always would be worried about Clarke. Worried about her mate.

The drums of war sounded waking them up. The scouts she had placed in the woods must have spotted the scouts of the incoming Broadleaf and Rockline along with the Azgeda who were loyal to Nia. They would have roughly an hour before enemy forces would be at the gates of Polis. It all depended on if her traps had worked or not. Either way it bought her enough time to rally with her troops and get everyone into the bunker.

“Get your sister into the bunker and stay with her,” Lexa instructed to the boys as they quickly put on some armour. She wanted to wield her dual swords made out of silver before she might be forced to shift. If the battle went the way she wanted it to then she might not even have to risk the lives of many of her people. The goal was to kill off enough of the deserting members of the coalition that they would surrounder.

“But we can fight,” Kent protested.

“I know you can fight. But who will be there to protect your sister when you are fighting.”

“Alright. We will stay in the bunker,” Aden promised.

“Come on boys get moving. The elderly might need a hand, and in there you represent me. Help out where you can, and keep your sister safe.”

“Yes nomon,” they said before bowing and scurrying out of the room. Aden carrying his little sister, and Kent carrying her baby bag. 

Lexa ran down the stairs with them until she was at the entrance to the tower. She hugged her children and covered them in her scent, as she sniffed them all breathing them in before going to battle. “Go. Be strong,” Lexa said releasing them.

As she stormed down the steps on the tower Julia fell in line beside her dressed for war. She put on the warpaint of the former commander as mates typically wore the same design. “Report,” Lexa demanded.

“They should be upon us in about 20 minutes. The scouts fled the woods like you asked. They caught about 5% of their numbers in the traps in the woods maybe more.”

“Good. We still outnumber them 10:1 even if not all of our people are warriors they will fight like one to defend their family and their home. Loss in this war will be great, but hopefully peace will come from it,” Lexa said as she made her way to the front gates. They had blocked it off so no arrows could fly through, and dug a pit with spikes below it just in case but it was where she called her people to gather.

Everyone able to fight was there. Warriors had been training able bodied members of their clan for the past week how to fight. This was a battle for the coalition and it was clear in the representation of colours that flowed through the crowd. Each tribe with different color warpaint and leathers, symbols and tattoos. All fighting together under her banner. Under the coalition of tribes she was helping to make better.

“Today we fight,” Lexa said standing at the front of the crowd raising one of her swords after the drum beat had died down. “We fight for our families, for our home, and for a better tomorrow. We are all equal, and we fight to keep that equality. We will crush those that wish to oppress us. To oppress and enslave our family and friends. You all know the risk, now get to your stations. For a better tomorrow,” Lexa screamed her voice echoing over the crowd of warriors.

“For a better tomorrow,” they all chanted and stomped her feet. She had never felt more proud of her people, or more powerful in that moment with all her warriors gathered around her showing their true strength. Groups headed off to different positions around the walls of Polis. The areas they had purposely made easy to scale just to let their enemies fall to their deaths. She had her archers in covered towers ready to rain arrows into them and lead them into the paths on the wall. She was ready to face them, she was ready to take their blood and soak the streets of Polis with it to defend her pups.

A horn sounded outside her gate and she rose up to present herself on the wall. “Commander Lexa. Surrender yourself and no one else has to die. An Omega should not be a commander, or a leader,” the Broadleaf clan chief spoke, and his warriors echoed their agreement by banging on their shields. 

“I am Heda Lexa. The commander of the remaining 10 loyal clans and you and your way of life are a direct threat to my people. We outnumber you 10 to 1, you will all die here today. Omegas are leaders in their own right, and one Omegas plan already took out 5% of your army.”

“More like 1 alpha to our 10. We will obliterate you and your army and put the lower status in their place,” the Rockline chief said.

“Be that as it may. You marched your armies on Polis which is sacred ground. Blood must have blood. ARCHERS ON YOUR MARK,” Lexa shouted before raising her sword at the offending army.

Lexa grabbed a bow and some arrows and started to fire into the oncoming army. She aimed for their legs which were unguarded by shields. When some of them shifted she aimed for their necks. By her count she had taken out 10 so far but some were scaling the wall just like she had planned. “ARCHERS STAY IN THE PENS, WARRIORS FALL BACK FROM THE WALL PROTECT OUR HOMES,” Lexa called out when she noticed the offending army start to scale the walls in the sections they planned.

“CALLING BACK WARRIORS ALREADY. SUCH A WEAK OMEGA, THIS IS WHO YOU WANT AS YOUR RULER,” she heard the Broadleaf chief yell.

Yes she is exactly who her people want to lead them. She clustered with some of her warriors around the offending pits to watch her enemies falls. She only hoped some of the chiefs would fall in first but she knew they led from behind. Alpha’s like them always just ordered everyone else around. “STAND STRONG. TOGETHER WE FIGHT. TOGETHER WE WILL WIN,” Lexa roared.

“SPACE OUT AND SCALE THE WALL,” she heard the Rockline chief order.

Just as planned the enemy warriors leaped down to their death. The ones that realized it was a trap got picked off by arrows. Those that made it past were easily defeated because they had no numbers supporting them. Her warriors were picking the enemy off one by one with minimal casualties to their own brothers and sisters in arms. For a force than came together in a week they were working like a well oiled machine and she could not be more proud. 

“Heda, the south wall is being breached,” Julia came running to inform her.

“20 warriors with me to the south wall. Archers keep picking them off. Gonas keep cutting them down,” Lexa instructed before following after her mentor.

Julia was right the wall had been completely breached and warriors laid upon warrior in the pits until the enemy was able to cross without worry. Using their fallen comrades, some of their fights not even over to try and breach her city. “Charge,” she yelled out and the 20 she brought out with her did the same.

Her sword clashed with a strong Alpha and she skidded back at the force but used her other sword to stab him through the chest. She yanked her sword out and ducked under the swing of another warrior and sent her sword under his chin through his skull. She had to grip his head to pry her sword free. Lexa dropped to the ground when a large Beta man came barrelling at her when she was freeing her sword. She picked up her dropped one and slashed him in the back of the legs rendering him unable to walk.

Instead of going to finish him off she would let him bleed out. Her sword was becoming covered in the blood of her enemies as she continued to dance around them and cut them down. There would no longer be 13 clans. There would only be 11 once she reappointed the loyal Azgeda a seat on her council. She would bleed Rockline and Broadleaf dry, and her warriors would chase down any that flee.

Once the enemies at the southern wall had been defeated and no more were flooding in she kept a guard of 20 there and got the remainder of the warriors to split up and see how the rest of the sides were holding up. She needed to head back to the north gate and see if the stupid clan cheifs were still breathing, and if they were she would challenge them. She would show everyone what cowards they truly were. 

“Where are they?” she asked a warrior who was still firing at the some of the army that was still remaining and trying to breach the gate.

“They moved out of firing range. Tristan killed the one who seemed to be leading the Azgeda forces,” the warrior replied.

“COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARDS. I CHALLENGE YOU CHIEF OF ROCKLINE AND CHIEF OF BROADLEAF TO FIGHT ME IN THE RING. I WILL EVEN TAKE YOU BOTH ON AT ONCE TO MAKE IT FAIR. WOLF ON WOLF EVEN IF YOU ARE TO SCARED TO FIGHT LIKE MEN,” Lexa yelled over the crowd.

She could take them both on, she knew she could defeat them. She only hoped their Alpha pride would get in the way and they would accept the challenge in human form. She wasn’t sure if she could take on 2 Alpha wolves. She knew she would never submit to them, but the sheer size had her worried, although no one compared in size and stature to her Alpha, and she was fighting for everyone and everything she loved.

“DEATH TO THE COMMANDER,” both warchiefs cried charging at the gate and ignoring her challenge. The gate wouldn’t hold and she knew that, they just didn’t know they would be falling to their deaths like the majority of their army.

She watched as they ran with their warriors and fell into their trap. How the rest of their warriors still tried to push past them, and the ones that did were met with a swift death. “RETREAT,” she heard one of the enemies call and watched as he got sliced down by another Alpha.

“DEATH TO THE COMMANDER. ANY WHO FLEE DIE,” he yelled.

30 more minutes of bloodshed was all it took for the enemy warriors to be defeated. Their leaders long dead, and those that fled were being chased down by hunting parties. She was exhausted, and in desperate need of a shower, but they needed to reinforce the city. With all immediate threats taken care of those that were in the bunker were called out to help put their city back together.

Her warriors worked in groups. Some built the wall back up, knowing how to add pieces back that they had removed, other groups of people help build pyres, others helped to heal the wounded. Some people prepared meals for everyone, and brought water to the workers. The death and destruction around her didn’t cause he to cry. It was all of her people working together to rebuild and help one another out. It didn’t matter the clan they were originally from. They were all one under her banner and treated each other as such. 

Lexa had just won. She had just led her people to victory, and now she needed to lead them into recovery. She couldn’t go and be with Clarke. She didn’t even know if Clarke was awake yet, as Monty hasn’t heard anything from Raven on the radio he fixed. Her children needed her, and her people needed her, so this was where she had to be until everything was settled enough for her to travel to the mountain, or for Clarke to be healed and return to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be a little bit of a time jump to Clarke waking up in the mountain next chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued comments, kudos, and support :) Have a great weekend :)


	22. Chapter22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in the mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke experiences some PTSD

Chapter 22

Clarke woke up to beeping around her. “Ugh” she tried to speak but something was in her throat. She looked around frantically and then caught the eyes of her mother and she relaxed only slightly.

“Sweetie I need you to calm down. You have been out for the past 3 weeks, I need you to control your scent and I know you want to know whats happening. Can you do that baby?” Abby asked.

Clarke nodded meekly and focused hard on not blasting her scent even though every instinct was telling her to. She was scared. Somewhere she didn’t know and strapped down to a bed. Even with her mother here she didn’t like to feel caged. She never wanted to be a prisoner again and his reminded of her time in the mountain all over again. Her heart started to race faster and she kept her eyes closed tight focusing on not pushing out her scent so her mom could get to her. Tears fell down her face as she struggled through her anxiety attack while her mother unhooked her from the machines. 

“You’re alright Clarke. You are safe. The children are safe. Lexa is safe,” Abby said pumping out her scent.

When Clarke was free of her restraints she hugged her mom and let go of her emotions. She cried as she was being held by her mother. A part of her was still scared from moments ago, and still didn’t feel safe. She needed to get out and move, she needed fresh air, and to find out where the hell she was.

“Where,” She croaked and her mother loosened her grip and stepped away only to step back with some ice chips for her.

“We are in the mountain where you were held,” Her mother said and Clarke could see her look shamefully at the ground before showing her her face. Her mother's eyes were full of tears. “It was the only way to save you. I am so sorry Clarke. We couldn’t lose you again. Your children and mate need you. Your dad and I need you. We couldn’t lose you after just getting you back.”

“Lex-”

“Lexa and the boys are just fine. We haven’t got the radio to work. Raven thinks she needs Monty’s help, and your dad is going to stay with the boys and monitor the radio Monty had fixed there. Raven is heading back with some of Indra’s warriors and 2 vehicles. I told Costia to head back as well, because Lexa would need her.”

At the mention of Costia leaving Clarke noticed how sad her mom’s eyes got. She never knew. Her entire life she thought her mom had only loved her dad. She thought Costia was only a close friend. Not a lost lover. She felt bad for her mother in this moment, and wondered how her father would handle things. She grabbed her mom's hand and gave it a squeeze. Being seperated from those you loved hurt. She wondered how Lexa was doing, and her children.

“I can’t stay here, I have to get back to them.”

“Clarke Griffin you are staying put. You have given me enough heartaches throughout this lifetime. You are staying put. Your mate wouldn’t want you to leave until you are better. Did you know that 30 pints of blood had to be donated to save your life. Raven and her team couldn’t work on the vehicles for days. Not to mention how long Costia and I operated for. You are staying in that fucking bed until I say so or until Lexa gets here and allows you to move around.”

Clarke knew better than to argue with her mother who wouldn’t hesitate to tell Lexa anything that she did. She was also aware that her body couldn’t handle getting up and walking around even if she wanted to. She was weak, and needed to rebuild her strength after almost dying. She wondered if she fell asleep she would go back into her dream world. A world where the bombs never went off and she got to mate Lexa, one in which she was 18 again. 

It was fucked up and she knew it. She also knew that she wouldn’t change anything that happened to them. Some parts were awful, and some days she thought she would die, but she had Lexa back. She had 2 strong boys and a little girl who needed her, and possibly more pups on the way. She needed to heal fast for her family. Her mate would soon need her if she was with child, and she would find out soon enough. 

Polis would be full of children because of her, something that Lexa teased her about. At least her children would have lots of friends to grow up with, and the world was replenishing its population. She wondered if Lexa came up with a plan yet to help with the growing population. Food was going to become an issue if they weren’t smart about it. Although she was sure that between all of her friends and family it wouldn’t be a concern.

Her mother worked around her checking her vitals and writing information down on her clipboard. Clarke looked around the room and finally took it all in. She took large ihale through her nose and she could no longer smelled the blood that soaked the floor of the room before. It had been cleaned, and she couldn’t be more thankful. It didn’t keep the memories from her past from flooding in though.

“Mom,” she said voice quivering with emotion.

“Oh sweetie,” her mother said looking up and rushing to her side.

“I don’t. It’s so hard. I want to be home.” She spoke and each word was harder than the last as she tried to catch her breathe and keep the memories at bay.

“Soon Clarke, I promise. I can’t imagine what hell you are going through but I am right here bay, and I won’t leave your side,” her mother said stroking her hair and calming her down with her scent. It took awhile for her to succumb to the needs of her body that were begging her to rest. Her mind was conflicted though and she knew that it would be a long time for her old wounds to heal.

\-------

It had been 2 weeks since she first woke up. The first week was tough and she was only allowed out of bed to use the washroom and to do some physio with her mother. By the beginning of the second week Raven got the radio working to contact Polis. She couldn’t help but cry when she heard Lexa’s voice crackle through the speakers. She needed her so much and currently her mother was keeping her in this god forsaken mountain.

Raven had outdone herself and had retrofitted a few of the vehicles to run off of solar power, and Indra’s warriors worked hard on clearing the mountain of ever useful resource. They travelled back and forth to Polis every other day to drop off more and more equipment from the mountain. It had been decided that the medical equipment would be the last to bring with them.

The mountain had a few smaller generators that they took with them so Raven might be able to fix things around Polis. The main generator was much too large to take out of the mountain. They did discover that they had some active warheads in the facility when Monty went through their operation system. So now her former team was being brought in to deactivate the bombs. They were the only ones with bomb training, and Anya was going to be joining them.

Clarke waited for the remainder of her friends at the hanger entrance to the mountain. She wanted to move around and be more helpful, but she was lucky that her mother was even letting her get out of the bed. She was tired of it. They just had to deactivate the warheads and get the medical equipment out of here and she could be rid of this place. A part of her wanted to blow this place up and let it burn, but the logical part of her brain won out. She knew that this place could be helpful to her people in the future in case of an emergency.

She could hear the car engines before she could see them. She shifted back from her wolf form and put on her clothes. She was healing nicely but her mobility will never be quite where it was before Ontari dug her filthy claws into her. She knew she was lucky to be alive, but waking up inside this place of hell didn’t make her feel that way. She was waiting for the shoe to drop. To wake up from this nightmare, only to delve into a new horror. 

Breathing in deeply she could smell something familiar when the truck parked. She approached the back to help open the gate and get people out, and her heart rate picked up. Her nose didn’t play her a fool and jumping out of the cab was Lexa. She struggled to catch her in time but she still fell down with the younger woman on top of her. “Hey,” she smiled dumbly before crashing her lips to her mates.

Lexa tasted divine and she wanted more. She wanted her right here and now. Her body was already reacting to having her mate on top of her. “Ew gross get a room,” she heard Kent call out. “Come on Kent, let’s go find grandma,” Aden said shaking his head.

“Love you,” Clarke said calling out after her children.

“What about me,” Lexa asked pulling back and giving her a dazzling smile.

“Love doesn’t even begin to describe the way I feel about you. You Lexa take my breath away with just a look. I feel lost without you, and when I am with you I feel like I can do anything. You have always been the centre of my world and that will never change. There are just a couple moons and a sun that happen to gravitate around my world that have my love as well.”

“Ugh Griffin. That was the sappiest shit ever. I am just going to take this child to its grandmother while you two continue to. Well continue whatever the hell it is you’re doing on the ground,” Raven shouted breaking the moment.

Fuck. Her face flushed full of embarrassment. “That was pretty sappy. But I love it,” Lexa said crashing her lips against hers once more. Clarke held her close and slowly they started to grind their hips into one another. Her head was spinning with Lexa on top of her kissing and nipping at her. Grinding against her and making her hard. 

“You smell different,” Clarke said taking a big breathe in through her nose before licking at Lexa’s scent gland. 

“Come on Alpha. Let’s get you up. I want to talk to your mother first then we can see about busting you out of here. Your children miss you.”

“Just my children?”

“I waited to have you for years. Then I lived with the loss of you for even longer. This was nothing compared to those times. I knew you were alive and that I would see you again. That I would have you again,” Lexa said grinding her hips.

“Fuck. Just take me Omega. You are driving me nuts and your scent has got me impossibly hard.”

A harsh clearing of the throat brought them out of their trance. “Commander,” Indra called out.

Clarke couldn’t help the growl that escaped her throat at being interrupted with her mate. “Shhh Clarke. It’s alright. Let’s go find your mother and get you cleared to go,” Lexa said pulling back to rub her chest. 

“Give us a minute,” Clarke said glaring at Indra. Who turned her back but still stood at the door leading further into the mountain. 

Lexa climbed off of her and then helped her up. She pulled her mate into her arms and just held her, as her body started to cool down. Once she was not showing off her alphahood she was ready to go and they followed Indra through the mountain and to the med bay. Clarke squeezed her hand as they got closer to the place that contained some horrible memories for her. She could feel Lexa push out her scent and it enveloped her senses and made her feel safe.

“What are you doing to him,” Indra growled from the doorway. 

Clarke peered around Indra and noticed Monty jump off the bed and her mother put away a piece of equipment. Clarke looked at the screen where her mother had froze it and stepped past Indra to take a closer look. She couldn’t really see much and wouldn’t be able to for a few more months, but instead she reached out with her senses. Pregnant. Monty was pregnant and so was Lexa. That was why she smelled so intoxicating.

“Ummm nothing. Abby was just giving me a check up,” Monty said before rushing out of the room and it was no surprise to her that Indra trailed after him. She knew that Monty had spent his heat with her. She could smell Indra all over him afterwards even though he wasn’t claimed.

“Lexa?” She asked rather unsure stepping up beside her mom and taking the wand from her and setting up the machine again. 

“Mom is thinking twins. What do you think Abby?” Lexa asked her mother before climbing up on the bed and pulling up her shirt.

“Oh please with the way you two were going at it triplets or quadruplets are quite the possibility,” Abby commented.

Clarke’s ears went red. She knew that they weren’t exactly quiet during Lexa’s heat and her rut, but still. Oh god triplets. “Not again. Not again.” Clarke started to mutter to herself and she started to shake. Panic was seeping in and it was all becoming too much.

“Clarke,” Lexa screamed, and it was the last thing she heard before collapsing.

When she woke again it was to the steady beat of the heart rate monitor. She could smell her family and knew they were all waiting for her to wake up. She knew her children must be worried. A cry caused her to jump up and she look the Jasmine who had grown so much over the course of a month. “Give her to me,” Clarke growled jumping out of bed and storming over to her mother.

“Okay Clarke,” her mother said handing her daughter over and backing away.

She started to purr as she stroked her hair calming her down. She scent marked her once more and once she was content that her little girl was safe, she focused back around the room. 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I am so so sorry, I knew bringing you here was a risk. I should have been here with you. I’m sorry love. I was selfish. I couldn’t lose you after just getting you back. We need you all of us,” Lexa spoke teary eyed. Her mate rose from the chair that was beside her bed. “Let’s get you back home,” she spoke softly coming up beside her to rub her back. Lexa pumped out her scent calming her once more to where she could bare to be there.

“What about the ultrasound?” Clarke asked.

“Your mom took care of it. Let’s get you home Alpha,” Lexa said pecking her lips before leading her out of the room and back into the garage. Her boys climbed into the back of the vehicle first, and then Lexa. They all sat huddled together and Clarke basked in their scent. The further she got away from the mountain the more at ease she felt. She was going home, and she would never step foot in that place again.

“One heartbeat,” Clarke said resting her head in Lexa’s lap. One thing that the time in the mountain did help her with was her senses. She could hear it. It was faint, but it was there and it would only grow stronger. 

“One strong heartbeat. They will be perfect just like you,” Lexa said leaning down and giving her a kiss. It was so full of possibility. The future has a lot in store for them, and they just have each other to make it through it. Together they would bring another new life into the world, and Lexa and her people would grow. She would make sure to build a better future for her family and keep them safe from harm. As soon as her body was ready, she would train, and train hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I think we all deserve some fluff. I won't be able to post it for awhile. My laptop charging cable died so I have to order a new one. In the meantime I will try to come up with some ideas for future chapters. I hope you all have a great weekend :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has Clarke on house arrest in the tower......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.

Chapter 23

Lexa was pleased to have her Alpha and her family all under one roof. Abby joined them a few days later after getting all the medical equipment that she needed. Even though Clarke was able to be transported back to Polis their mothers had her restricted to the tower. Her Alpha had voiced her displeasure but Lexa tried to make Clarke see all the good in it.

She told her Alpha that she could take the time to bond more with Jasmine as she really only got to spend a few weeks with her before being taken back into the mountain. Now she could spend all of her time with her. Lexa even suggested that she try to encourage her to try to stand and then maybe shift encourage her to shift. That way they could at least teach her how to walk on four legs.

The clans ambassadors were intermingling well and more and more people showed up from other clans trading their wares. Her city was thriving and growing and so was she. Everyday she could feel the life growing inside of her. The spark that was once lost when she thought her mate was, was now a burning fire. She felt more alive than ever, and happier than she had been in a long time. 

Kent had been busy helping with his aunt Anya and Octavia training the younger kids before going off to the library to spend his afternoons with his nose in a book. On occasion she would find him reading a book in her room with Clarke and Jasmine playing on the floor. She worked on committing family scenes to memory while Clarke brought them to life on paper. Whenever she could she would sneak glimpses of her family while they worked and contributed to society.

Aden had been studying with his grandmothers and was receiving much praise. It seemed he was no longer interested in becoming a warrior. She would watch him scribble in his notebook taking notes and would draw pictures of flowers and plants with medicinal properties. He took after Clarke with his artistic ability while Kent had her love for books. She had no doubt that her boys would be great members of her coalition one day.

Her mothers had been spending more time together and she was happy that her mother was finally happy with Abby. She had a few moments over the years where she suspected there had been something between them. Subtle glances, lingering touches, and light flirting were all she had to go on. 

Then there was Jake. He was her rock while the twins were growing up. He always seemed to know when she needed him and was always quick to help her with anything she needed. Even if it was just a hug so that she could breathe in a scent similar to Clarke’s. She knew he was one strong man to love someone so much that he would allow someone else into his relationship without feeling threatened. That was what Jake was though. Loving. He had so much love to give and he gave it freely.

Lexa missed her little cling on. Jasmine would always cling to her wanting to be close to her during her meetings. Now she only had Julia for comfort. She was happy that Clarke could spend all this time with her, but was a little jealous of missing their youngest. Soon Jasmine would have a little brother or sister that she could play with, and she would take some time off of being Heda and let Clarke rule in her stead. 

She had been Heda for nearly 11 years without so much as a break. Now with Clarke at her side she had someone to rule with, someone she could trust with the lives of her people. Clarke just needed to heal some more and enjoy her time back with her family before she is sprung into the role as a leader once more. 

Before heading back to her room for the day she stopped in to visit her mother to ask her how Clarke was healing. “Seriously Lexa. She just got back and is still healing from her injuries.”

“Yes but her wounds have healed nomon.”

“She is still weak.”

“Ugghhhhh,” Lexa whined. She knew Clarke was still weak, but she was getting stronger everyday. She wanted to have sex with her mate. Her sex drive was going crazy with her pregnancy hormones and Clarke wasn’t there the last time. When she was pregnant with the boys she would furiously masterbate in Clarke’s bed breathing in her scent and pretending she was there with her. Now that Clarke was actually with her, she wanted to take advantage of it.

She hadn’t acted childish in years but she slammed her mother’s door like a teenager with a tantrum. This was not the news she wanted to hear and let her emotions get the best of her. Emotional, something she usually wasn’t. She had to be strong. She was Heda. Clarke though, she was her weakness and a key to her emotions. Her body craved her mates and she needed Clarke like she needed water. 

“Clarke,” she called out entering their room. 

“Shhh. I just got her down for a nap. Aden and Kent came to play before going fishing.”

“Good that means we won’t be disturbed,” Lexa said turning to latch the door to their room.

Lexa started to slowly undress once Clarke’s eyes were locked on hers. She stalked forward resisting the urge to just throw Clarke down on the bed. Once her body was pressed up against her mates she pulled her in for a kiss. She threaded her fingers through Clarke’s hair and ran her hand up and down her back. She scratched at Clarke’s healed wounds, and gripped her harder as her tongue plunged into a warm mouth.

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned. She slowly pressed Clarke down on the bed before climbing on top of her. Their bodies moved as one, even though Lexa tried to control Clarke’s movements. She reached down and pulled her mate’s shirt off exposing her perfect chest.

“Our mothers think you are too weak Clarke,” Lexa husked in Clarke’s ear while she grinded down on her.

“I’m anything but weak,” Clarke growled out before pulling her Alphahood out.

Lexa slowly slid herself onto her Alpha’s cock. “You move in anyway, and I stop,” Lexa said pressing her hands onto Clarke’s chest squeezing her breasts. 

“Fuck. Yes. Whatever you say, just don’t stop,” Clarke moaned.

Lexa moved her body against Clarke’s working her Alpha up as the fire in her belly increased. Her body felt on fire and she needed release. She craved it. She rode Clarke hard and started to rub her clit and pinch her nipples. Her Alpha was following her directions and she smirked before biting her lip and cascading over the edge as her orgasm started to take her.

She never stopped her ministrations though and soon she felt herself edging towards another. She could feel Clarke’s knot forming and she wanted it. She needed it. She turned herself around without letting Clarke slip out of her. She knew it would be easier on her mate if they were tied in such a way she could easily lay down.

With hands on Clarke’s knees she continued to grind finding her rhythm once more. Clarke’s cock filling her in a way she has been craving for months. When she turned around to look at her mate she could tell that she was close. Clarke was resisting every urge to touch her and she could see it on her mates face.

“Alpha you feel so good,” Lexa moaned looking over her shoulder and biting her lips.

“Jesus Lexa I think you got tighter,” Clarke grunted, and Lexa could tell she was trying to hold herself back.

“Come for me Alpha,” Lexa begged before seating herself on Clarke’s knot tying them together. 

Lexa could feel her body shatter and break and put itself back together just to break again. Clarke was releasing so much inside of her she thought that she could quite possibly burst. She kept bouncing up and down as much as Clarke’s knot allowed cumming all over again. This was the release she had been craving and during the extent of their love making she had just had the longest orgasm of her life.

When Lexa stopped moving she felt Clarke’s hands on her helping guide her down so her mate could spoon her. Her body was exhausted and she knew that she would be sore tomorrow but this was the best she had felt in a long while. Since before Clarke had to go back to the mountain.

“I love you Alpha,” Lexa said.

“I’ll gladly submit to you anytime you want,” Clarke said nuzzling into the back of her neck.

With Clarke’s hand on her belly she started to drift to sleep thinking of their future pup. Of what the future had in store for them, and Polis as a whole. She dreamed of building the city up and creating a safe place for those who wanted to leave their clans or were mistreated. She wanted what was best for her people, and she knew she picked a mate who wanted the same things. Together they would rule. Together they would recreative civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a time jump in the next chapter. There are some things I want to bring together. Let me know if you want some other characters chapter point of views. I wouldn't mind slipping some of them in every now and then.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and support. Happy valentines day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have been thinking about where to bring this story next, and I think I am going to end it here at a good point a happy point. I have other ideas in the works and I wanted to end a few fic's before posting another new one.

5 years later

Clarke never thought she would make it this far in life. She thought that she would die in that god forsaken mountain. Now she had a family she could call her own. 2 sons who both presented as Beta, a daughter who was now turning 5. A son nearing his fourth year, and much to her and Lexa’s surprise triplets that were turning 2. Her family was full of life and love, and she couldn’t be any happier with a pregnant mate by her side celebrating Jasmine’s 5th year.

Thankfully both Kent and Aden stayed in the palace and helped them with all the children. As much as both her and Lexa encouraged them to go on expeditions and look for other people, family was more important to them. Much like herself. Lexa ruled over her people during the day while her and her parents looked after all the children. She had to be present for the times right before and after Lexa’s berthings but for the most part she loved staying home and teaching her children. 

They had plenty of friends to play with. Monty and Indra had twins. A boy named Jordan after his best friend Jasper, and a girl named Gaia. Monty eventually couldn’t hide the fact that he was pregnant from Indra much longer. Considering how many trips the Alpha made to Polis to deliver items that Heda needed to help rebuild the city. The warrior took the news surprisingly well but respected Monty and his decision for them not to mate.

Her cousin Harper had the hardest pregnancy by far. Quadruplets. Not something that was unheard of, but if they didn’t get all of the medical equipment from the Mountain Harper would have been lost. During her surgery Tris, Emori, and Lincoln gathered around her and decided to name the children. Hope, their first born, Faith the second, Quill Lincoln named his son, and finally Grace the last and tiniest of the little. They were all older now and driving the four parents crazy. Without their weekly playdate she didn’t think they would survive. After 4 children though Harper begged her mother for one of the few implants they had left and she readily agreed not wanting to risk her having another 4 pups and having to perform surgery for another 12 hours. 

Octavia and Anya even managed to have a little miracle baby. She had found a friend in Anya when Octavia had her first miscarriage. They both cried over the loss of their children and bonded over that loss. They came to an understanding and Anya started to put in more time with her little nieces and nephews. Octavia and her had just adopted a little boy when they found out Octavia was carrying twins. They still weren’t out of the woods yet but her mothers were positive that this pregnancy would carry out to term.

Her mothers. That was a strange things for her. Well maybe not as strange and awkward as having to explain it to her children. Something her parents had left up to her and Lexa. Luckily her mate explained it as best as she could. Grandma Abby loved Komfoni before she mated. Grandma Abby mated Grandpa Jake but she never stopped loving Komfoni, and grandpa Jake just wants the two of them to be happy, and they both want him to be happy so they are all happy together. 

Yes much better than her realizing her mom was boning her best friend for years and now her dad got to watch them and join in. She was to mortified to even start explaining things to Kent and Aden, and now with this recent pregnancy she wasn’t going to bother. Sink or swim. She had so many children and they could explain it to the younger onces. She could just relax and play with them.

She helped them with their studies. With sword play. She also helped her dad and Raven build homes around the city and helped with various projects. Clarke was busier than she had ever been in her life and she wouldn’t have it any other way. For years she thought she wouldn’t see her family again. That she would die alone.

Clarke felt the warmth of her family as they all cuddled together on the floor of her room in the tower. It was a rainy night and all the pups were in their room. They had all shifted and cuddled together as a family. They were even joined by Kent and Aden, who slinked in after her youngest son Braun crawled in. Her heart was so full it could burst. The love she shared with her family spread throughout all of Polis.

The love that they shared created a coalition that used peaceful methods of negotiation. There hadn’t been a war in years and the earth was slowly becoming greener every day. Each and every party that ventured out reported new signs of life, from the earth that was once scorched. They were entering a new era. One full of love, and hopefully one full of peace where families could enjoy sharing all these precious little moments with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support throughout this fic. If you have any suggestions for another Alpha Clarke story of GP Clarke story let me know. I always love to hear from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
